Me enamoré de un asesino
by Reiko Dark Angel
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si de repente el peligro te acecha?, ¿Qué pasaría si ese peligro fuera tan atrayente hasta el punto en el que morir no te importa?, enamorarse jamás fue un riesgo de vida o muerte, a menos que te enamores...de un asesino. Jeff The Killer
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Amm Jeff The Killer es el único que no me pertenece, pero si así fuera, sería genial :3, los demás personajes y la trama si me pertenecen :D**

* * *

Me enamoré…de un asesino

Capítulo 1

Bien, no hay mucho que decir de mí, bueno, tal vez sí, creo que hay demasiado que decir de mí, bueno, ¿Por dónde debería empezar?, ¡Ah!, ya sé, creo que primero debería presentarme, tengo entendido que eso se hace al principio de una historia.

Ammm bueno, mi nombre es…bien en realidad no tengo ganas de decir mi nombre, pero creo que es necesario que lo haga, me llamo Chris Evans, amm tengo cabello negro con rayos rojos completamente lacio y largo hasta los hombros, ojos color avellana, tez blanca, algunos dicen que mi piel es tan blanca que hasta parece transparente –lo cual explica que sea invisible ante todo el mundo, o tal vez sólo es el hecho de que soy una inadaptada social que me hace parecer un fantasma-, mmm no soy muy alta, mido como 1.64, me gusta mucho la música, leer, dibujar y estar sola, en el colegio soy catalogada como rara, freak, o como me llaman siempre "Esa chica gótica que siempre se sienta en el rincón más apartado del salón", sí, esa soy yo, no me gusta la compañía de nadie, bueno sólo una persona, mi mejor amiga y casi hermana, Janet Jackson, ella, se podría decir, es la única que me entiende, o al menos intenta entenderme, no es una chica sociable, al igual que yo, digamos que es la típica ratón de biblioteca, pero es una persona noble y con un buen corazón, es tímida e inocente, el blanco de muchas burlas.

Ahora, creo que ya lo de dicho todo, eh, ¡No, espera!, me falto algo, bueno, esta historia no es algo lindo, ni romántico –tal vez sólo, pero sólo, un poco-, ni tierno, es tétrico e incluso terrorífico pero así es mi vida desde que le conocí, y no me refiero a un príncipe azul, no, mi vida cambió y dio un giro de 180 grados desde que –sin darme cuenta-, me enamoré de un asesino, desde que sin querer, me enamoré…de Jeff The Killer.

* * *

La alarma de mi despertador sonó, abrí los ojos de golpe, miré el techo de mi habitación, me senté en la cama y apagué la alarma, como odiaba el ruido que hacía.

Me dirigí al baño, abrí el agua de la ducha y me di un baño con agua caliente, salí y envolví mi cuerpo con una toalla y mi cabello con otra, me puse unos pantalones de mezclilla negros y una camiseta negra con el logo de los Guns n Roses y unos guantes negros que llegaban hasta mis antebrazos y dejaban al descubierto mis dedos, también maquillé mis ojos con sombra y delineador negro –por si olvidé mencionarlo el negro es mi color favorito- y finalmente me calcé mis zapatillas converse rojas y salí, baje las escaleras y me encontré con mi padre en la cocina.

-Chris- "saludó".

-Papá.

Mi padre y yo no somos muy unidos, en realidad jamás hablamos, desde que mamá murió él es muy frío y serio, y casi nunca está en casa, de hecho, sólo puedo verlo en las mañanas, tomé un vaso de leche con chocolate y tomé mis cosas para irme al colegio.

-Me voy.

-Mmm- esa fue su única respuesta.

Suspiré y salí por la puerta, comencé mi caminata hacia la escuela, no me gustaba tomar el autobús, prefería caminar y sentir la brisa de la mañana, llegué a la escuela sin contratiempos y me dirigí a mi casillero, sentí unos pequeños golpecitos en mi hombro, me volteé y una chica pelirroja con el cabello peinado en una trenza de lado ojos verdes y gafas, y unas cuantas pecas me miraba.

-Buenos días Chris- saludó Janet.

-Hola Janet- respondí a su saludo.

-¿Cómo estás?- preguntó.

-Bien, creo.

-¿Discutiste con tu padre de nuevo?

-¿Discutir?, Janet ya ni siquiera hablamos, discutir suena lindo cuando tu propio padre se la pasa ignorándote todo el tiempo- dije con algo de tristeza.

-Lo siento, no debí preguntar- bajó la mirada apenada.

-Vamos, no te deprimas, no es tan malo- coloqué una mano sobre su cabeza y le revolví el cabello un poco, ella era linda, era como una hermanita menor, la cual nunca tuve –Ven vamos a clases.

Me giré para comenzar a caminar, pero algo me impidió seguir avanzando, pues sin darme cuenta choqué con algo, o mejor dicho alguien, mis libros y las demás cosas que se encontraban en mi bolso cayeron al suelo junto con este desparramándose.

-Maldición- fruncí el ceño, suspire y me agache para recoger las cosas.

-Lo siento- dijo una voz masculina.

-Hmph, da igual- levanté la vista y me encontré con unos ojos azules.

"Esos ojos", reconocería esos ojos en cualquier parte, examiné a la persona que tenía agachada frente a mí, cabello negro y desordenado, tez blanca y esos lindos ojos azules que siempre lucían tan amables, Ray Grey.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó.

Él es el chico al que clasifican como "El más popular y guapo de la escuela", y bien, es cierto, porque él es perfecto en todo lo que hace, y además llevo enamorada de él desde el segundo año de secundaria.

-Emm…aaa…s-s-sí…e-e-estoy bien- tartamudeé "¡Rayos!", sentí que el calor había llegado a mis mejillas.

-Que bien, ya empezaba a preocuparme.

Me ayudó a recoger mis cosas y a ponerlas en mi bolso de nuevo, luego me extendió su mano para ayudarme a levantarme.

-Eee gracias- dije desviando el rostro para evitar que viera mi sonrojo.

-De nada, después de todo fui yo el que causo este desastre, lo lamento- se disculpó y sonrió amablemente.

-No hay problema.

Lo miré a los ojos y volví a sonrojarme, "¡Diablos!, ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan lindo?" pensé.

-Eres Chris Evans ¿no?

Abrí los ojos por la sorpresa, "¿Cómo me conoce?", si no me equivocaba, yo era invisible ante todos, un fantasma por así decirlo.

-¿Cómo…?

-Eres la única que se sienta en un rincón del salón.

Eso no era algo que yo no supiera, adoraba lugar, no sólo porque me encantaba estar sola –casi siempre-, sino por que podía observarlo desde el fondo del aula sin que nadie se diera cuenta de ello, a veces me quedaba perdida viendo como él jugaba con su lápiz, me sonrojé al pensar en eso.

-Bueno, te veo luego, adiós- se despidió y comenzó a caminar lejos.

-A-a-adiós.

Lo observé alejarse y perderse en la multitud de los alumnos, suspiré, esa era la primera vez que hablaba con él.

-Creo que le gustas- no me di cuenta cuando Janet se situó al lado de mí.

-¿Qué?, ¡No es cierto!- exclamé.

-Claro que sí, sino no te hubiera ayudado.

-Por favor, él es amable, el que me ayudara no significa que yo le guste.

-Sí, sé que es amable, pero si no lo has notado él jamás habla con las chicas, es como si las ignorara, si hubiera sido cualquier otra chica ten por seguro que ni siquiera le hubiera dirigido la palabra.

Bien, eso era cierto, él ignoraba a todas la población femenina de la escuela, todos los días las chicas le mandan cartas de amor y declaraciones, las cuales él rechaza amablemente, tal vez ninguna es lo suficientemente buena para él.

-Mejor vámonos ya, la primera clase es la de matemáticas y no quiero que el profesor me regañe de nuevo por llegar tarde, así que camina ratoncito.

-¿Eh?, ¡Ah, s-s-sí!- respondió Janet y comenzó a seguirme.

Ratoncito era mi apodo para ella, pero no le molestaba que la llamara así, era solo de cariño y era tan pequeña que sí parecía un ratoncito.

Las clases transcurrieron de manera normal, el timbre que indicaba la salida sonó finalmente y todos los alumnos se dirigieron a la salida del colegio, ese día no volví a hablar con Ray, pero me conformaba con observarlo jugar con su lápiz de nuevo, se veía tan tierno haciendo eso, sobretodo cuanto lo colocaba arriba de su nariz para tratar de mantener el equilibrio y evitar que se cayera.

Caminé a casa tranquilamente, pero comencé a sentir algo extraño, algo demasiado raro, era como esa sensación de que te observan, cuando sientes que la mirada de alguien está clavada en ti y SÓLO en ti, esa que te causa escalofríos y te hace sudar frío, mire atrás para ver si alguien me seguía, nadie, de repente la calle se encontraba vacía, algo extremadamente inusual, empecé a apresurar el paso cada vez más, esa sensación no me abandonaba, así que finalmente me di cuenta de que había comenzado a correr.

Llegué a casa rápidamente jadeando, me quedé recargada en la puerta para tratar de recuperar el aliento.

-Llegué- dije, pero ¡Sorpresa!, como siempre, en casa no había nadie más que yo –Hola papá, hola mamá- le hablé a la nada.

Subí a mi habitación, hice la tarea y me recosté en la cama, miré el techo por un largo rato, hasta que me quedé dormida.

Desperté unas horas después, mire el reloj de mi buró, las ocho y media, seguramente papá aún no llegaba del trabajo, prendí la luz de la lámpara, me puse la pijama –una simple camiseta negra de tirantes con escote en V y unos shorts rojos demasiado cortos- y me senté en la cama.

Prendí la televisión, no había nada interesante o bueno que ver en la tele, así que tuve que quedarme viendo un viejo capítulo de Icarly, un ruido en mi ventana me distrajo, giré el rostro, las ramas de un árbol golpeaban el cristal debido al viento, hacia un poco de calor, así que decidí que la abriría para dejar entrar un poco de aire fresco. Abrí la ventana y justo cuando estaba a punto de alejarme para volver a ver a mi cama vi una figura parada a mitad de la calle, no podía distinguir bien quien era, pero no se movía, estaba ahí, parado, sin importarle que en cualquier momento pudiera ser arrollado por un auto.

-¡OYE TÚ, MUÉVETE!- le grité.

El tipo no se movió, simplemente se quedó ahí parado.

-Tsk, idiota- dije.

Me senté en la cama de nuevo, pasaron alrededor de cinco minutos, miré hacia la ventana y el tipo seguía ahí parado, sin hacer nada, "Que importa, si quiere morirse atropellado no es mi problema" pensé, seguí viendo la tele, otros cinco minutos, volví a mirar y seguía ahí, me levante y salí de mi habitación, le gritaría que se largara de una buena vez y si era necesario hasta lo golpearía, baje las escaleras y abrí la puerta de la casa, encontrándome con la solitaria calle, iluminada por los faroles que había, esa persona seguía parada ahí.

-¡Oye tú, idiota, vete de aquí o llamaré a la policía!- grité.

No me había dado cuenta de su vestimenta ya que desde la altura de mi habitación no había podido distinguirlo bien, pero ahora que lo tenía casi frente a mí pude verle mejor, me horroricé cuando lo vi, tenía unos pantalones negros y una sudadera gris claro, debido a que estaba usando la capucha no podía ver su rostro, pero eso no fue lo que me hizo estremecer, sino el hecho de que sus ropas estaban llenas de sangre al igual que sus manos, me quedé paralizada, comencé a temblar, tal vez el tipo estaba herido o había tenido un accidente o peor aún, tal vez era un criminal o asesino psicópata.

Cerré la puerta con llave, y tomé un teléfono, subí hasta mi habitación para observar al tipo desde la ventana, justo cuando iba a marcar el número de la policía miré hacia fuera y en la calle ya no había nadie, el tipo había desaparecido, cerré la ventana y corrí las cortinas, estaba temblando incontrolablemente, apagué la televisión y la luz, me metí bajo las cobijas y me acosté en posición fetal, apreté los ojos y sin darme cuenta me quedé dormida.

**El primer capítulo, les gustó o mejor no continuo?, ustedes deciden.**


	2. Chapter 2

Me enamoré…de un asesino

Capítulo 2

La alarma me despertó de nuevo, "Me quedé dormida", aún así, sentía un gran cansancio, pensé en el acontecimiento de la noche anterior, el escalofrío me recorrió de nuevo, sacudí mi cabeza para tratar de quitarme esa visión de la mente, me preparé para irme a la escuela y bajé lista, de nuevo me encontré con mi padre en la cocina.

-Chris.

-Papá.

-¿Por qué cerraste la puerta anoche?- interrogó.

-Eh…bueno…yo- me sentía nerviosa, siempre me sentía así cuando me encontraba con mi padre.

-Olvídalo, hablaremos luego, se me hace tarde para el trabajo.

-Claro, que te vaya bien padre.

-Gracias, igual a ti.

Salió por la puerta y se fue en su auto, sorpresivamente, esa había sido la conversación más larga que había tenido con mi padre, eso hizo que se me estremeciera el corazón y sintiera un ligero dolor en el pecho, aunque el fuera frío y serio conmigo, aún así, yo lo quería. Me fui a la escuela ya que si no lo hacía llegaría tarde, "Pff, ¿Y a quién le importa llegar tarde?", a mi no.

Llegué sin contratiempos, todos los días era la misma rutina, desearía que algo interesante pasara alguna vez, al llegar a la entrada de la escuela me encontré con una grata sorpresa –nótese el sarcasmo- Tom Connors y su banda de matones estaban en la puerta, Tom es el clásico "chico malo" que molesta a los chicos de grados menores y les quita su dinero para el almuerzo, también el que sale con cada chica que se le atraviesa y la deja después de una semana de salir juntos, en resumen, es un idiota.

-Chris Evans, ¿Qué te trae por estos rumbos?- saludó el chico de cabello café y ojos ámbar.

-Es la escuela, y tampoco es como que me encante venir aquí- dije pasando de largo de él y continuando con mi rumbo hacia los casilleros.

-¿Sabes?, de todas la chicas de este instituto tu eres la más linda- dijo pasando su brazo por mis hombros y atrayéndome a él mientras era seguido por su séquito de monos idiotas, como yo los llamo.

-Aja sí gracias.

-Oye, ¿Qué te parece si tú y yo salimos a cenar esta noche?, no es mala idea verdad- "Sigue soñando".

-Bueno gracias, pero, no gracias, no salgo con bastardos como tú- dije fríamente, como usualmente lo hago.

-Vamos preciosa- sonrió.

-Dije que no, ahora piérdete- contesté irritada.

-Tsk, bien, tú te lo pierdes- contestó con enfado.

Saqué todo lo necesario de mi casillero para la siguiente clase, una voz me distrajo de mi tarea.

-Hola Chris- dijo la voz.

-¿Eh?, ah, hola Janet, ¿Cómo estás?, dime que ese tarado de Tom no te molestó en la entrada.

-N-n-no…bueno…ya se habían ido cuando llegué.

-Que bien.

Fuimos a la primera clase, gimnasia, mi peor enemiga, eso no se me daban nada bien, ya que era muy torpe y siempre terminaba enredándome con mis propios pies, y lo peor de todo, es que nos tocaban dos horas seguidas, nos cambiamos con nuestro respectivo uniforme y salimos al gimnasio en donde comenzaría mi tormento, suspiré.

-Odio esta clase.

-¿En serio?- dijo alguien a mi lado.

-Es la peor de todas.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó.

-Soy demasiado torpe, me enredo con mis propios pies y termino cayendo al suelo, sinceramente no soy nada atlética, aunque soy rápida, aún así, la odio, sólo espero que no juguemos quemados.

-Que lastima, es mi juego favorito.

-Mmm mira que interesante- dije sarcásticamente.

No me había dado cuenta de que había entablado una conversación con alguien, levanté mi vista hacia la persona con la que había hablado "No puede ser", Ray me miraba con una ligera sonrisa de lado.

-Hola- dijo de repente.

De nuevo sentía que el rubor se apoderaba de mis mejillas y la vergüenza me invadía como el día anterior.

-Ho-ho-ho-la- tartamudeé sin poder evitarlo.

-¿Cómo estás?

-Bien…eee…supongo.

La profesora de gimnasia entro, con su clásico pants azul cielo y tenis blancos, su cabello rubio peinado en dos coletas y hablaba energéticamente.

-Muy bien chicos, ¿Adivinen qué?, hoy jugaremos quemados.

Al parecer alguien allá arriba me odiaba, si yo fuera un personaje de anime seguramente una gota de sudor gigante habría aparecido en mi frente.

-Tsk, perfecto- dije con más sarcasmo.

-Bien, formaremos los equipos.

Decidí no poner atención, ése juego no me interesaba en lo más mínimo, cuando la profesora dejo de hablar supuse que entonces tendría que buscar a mi equipo. La suerte estaba de mi lado, ya que en mi equipo se encontraba Ray, pero mi suerte no duro mucho ya que al principio del juego un balón me dio directo en el rostro, así que no fue lo mejor que digamos, en fin, pase toda la clase de gimnasia sentada en las gradas con un pañuelo en mi nariz lleno de sangre, observando como los demás jugaban, aunque estar sentada no era lo que me molestaba, sino el hecho de que hice el ridículo enfrente de Ray.

Otro día aburrido y sin nada fuera de lo normal, pero así era mi vida, así había sido siempre, caminé a casa, el viento soplaba y hacía que se me enchinara la piel, de repente el sol decidió esconderse tras las nubes grises, supe que seguramente comenzaría a llover y me maldije por no traer conmigo una sudadera y una sombrilla. Las gotas comenzaron a caer, lo cual no me importaba, al contrario, amaba los días de lluvia, dejar que me mojara era algo que encantaba, así que no me apuré por llegar a casa, ya lavaría mi ropa después y me daría un baño.

Alcé la vista y miré al cielo, sonreí, por alguna razón el cielo gris me gustaba más que un cielo azul y con el sol brillando en lo alto, la lluvia cada vez se hacía más intensa.

Llegué a casa mojada, me quité mis ropas y me di un baño, deje que el agua caliente me bañara por completo, era una sensación tan relajante, no tenía demasiada tarea, así que podría pasar el resto de la tarde leyendo, o incluso podría salir a algún lugar. Cuando salí de la ducha la lluvia se había calmado rápidamente, después de pensar en lo que quería hacer decidí que había un lugar al que tenía que ir, un lugar al que no había ido desde hace mucho, me puse unos jeans y uno de los tantos polerones negros que tenía y unos vans, amarré mi cabello en una coleta alta y salí de casa.

/

Me encontraba frente a una gran reja de metal, el viento soplaba fuertemente, emitía un sonido lúgubre, movía las hojas de los árboles, empujé la gran reja, el lugar estaba solitario, pero siendo honestos, ¿A quién le gustaría estar en un cementerio?, y menos con este clima, sólo a una freak, rara, emo, dark, -como quieran llamarle-, como yo; las hojas secas crujían bajo mis pies conforme avanzaba, caminé entre las lapidas hasta hallar una en especial, bajo un gran árbol, al fondo de todo, me acerqué lentamente, en mi mano derecha llevaba un ramo de orquídeas negras, suspiré cuando estuve frente a la lápida, leí la inscripción.

JULIE EVANS 1974-2002

"AÚN EN LA OSCURIDAD, TUS OJOS SIEMPRE BRILLARAN PARA ALUMBRAR NUESTRO CAMINO, UNA GRAN MADRE Y ESPOSA, TE AMAMOS"

Me incliné y deje las flores sobre la tierra, sentía como mi pecho comenzaba a oprimirse, el dolor era inmenso, sentía como si alguien hubiera tomado mi corazón y empezara a estrujarlo lentamente.

-Hola mamá- mi voz sonó débil y entrecortada.

Permití que las lágrimas se derramaran libremente por mi rostro, como la extrañaba, su rostro, sus amables y lindos ojos verdes, su sonrisa cálida, extrañaba sus abrazos, los besos que me daba en la frente, cuando iba a mi cuarto a arroparme cada noche, cuando tarareaba una alegre melodía cada mañana al despertar, las memorias llegaban como flashes a mí, todos los momentos, y ese horrible día en el que se fue de mi lado, las lágrimas no paraban de salir, agaché la cabeza. Desde ese día nada en mi vida volvió a ser igual, mi padre me ignoraba, me hablaba fríamente, ya no pasaba tiempo en casa, lo único que hacía era dedicarme una mirada seria, sin nada de sentimiento, vacía, incluso una vez lo escuche susurrar un "Debiste haber sido tú", no tenía que tener un coeficiente como el de Einstein para saber a que se refería, hubo un tiempo en el que comencé a meterme en problemas, sólo para poder obtener un poco de su atención, ¿Y qué gané?, reprimendas, castigos, golpes y gritos, entonces comprendí que era tiempo de dejar de esforzarme, había perdido todo su cariño, y nada podía hacer para recuperarlo, así que me aislé de todo y de todos, no tenía ningún amigo, hasta que conocí a Janet, al principió la ignoraba igual que todos, al igual que todos me ignoraban a mí, pero después de defenderla de unas chicas que comenzaron a molestarla comenzó a seguirme, incluso algunas veces la veía escondida en algún lugar observándome, yo solamente me dedicaba a fingir que no notaba su presencia, y poco a poco comencé a hablarle un poco, hasta que nos volvimos amigas inseparables, y me prometí que si tenía a alguien a mi lado, entonces la protegería para no permitir que le hicieran daño.

Mientras pensaba en todos esos momentos, escuché unos ruidos, las hojas comenzaron a crujir, como si alguien más estuviera ahí, mi llanto paró y me giré, nadie, no había nadie más que yo, ignoré la situación, y por unos minutos sólo reinó el silencio, pero un gran escalofrío me recorrió por completo, el viento sopló emitiendo un sonido gutural, el sonido de las hojas crujiendo sonaba de nuevo, escuchaba pasos cerca de mí, mi corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente, sentía que en cualquier momento se saldría de mi pecho, traté de ignorarlo, pero mi mente ya comenzaba a jugar conmigo, los pasos se detuvieron, no sabía si era mi imaginación, pero podía jurar que sentía una respiración en mi nuca, quise voltearme, para ver si había alguien detrás de mí, pero estaba completamente paralizada, inevitablemente comencé a temblar, cerré los ojos y me giré rápidamente, abrí los ojos lentamente, dudando de si en verdad quería ver, solté el aire que había guardado inconscientemente aliviada, pero el gusto no me duró mucho, mi corazón latió frenético, mis ojos se abrieron, mi cuerpo se tensó, respiraba agitadamente, y me sentía desfallecer, a unas ocho lápidas, parado ahí, estaba el mismo chico que había visto la noche anterior, con las mismas ropas, ahora libres de sangre, de nuevo no podía ver su rostro, pero alcancé a distinguir que sostenía un cuchillo en su mano derecha, traté de moverme, pero fue en vano, sólo estaba ahí, estático, observándome, cerré los ojos de nuevo, algo estúpido de mi parte, "Tranquila Chris, ahí no hay nadie, no hay nadie, lo estás imaginando", abrí los ojos y me encontré sola de nuevo, respiré de nuevo, un poco más calmada, salí del cementerio rápidamente, y casi volé para llegar a casa, sentía que sólo ahí podría estar segura, tranquila, a salvo, que equivocada estaba en ese momento.

* * *

**Bueno, sé que esta historia no tiene reviews así que me siento algo decepcionada, neh, no importa, de todos modos, si les gustó la historia, dejen uno, es fácil, rápido, sencillo y no necesitan una cuenta ;D, sólo aprieten ese botón azul y Reiko-chan será muy muy muy muy muy muy feliz!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Un capítulo más **** espero que lo disfruten.**

"Bla bla bla"- pensamientos

"_Bla bla bla" – sueños._

-Bla bla bla – diálogos.

/ - cambió de escena.

**(Bla bla bla) **– notas de la autora.

* * *

Me enamoré…de un asesino

Capítulo 3

"_Un asqueroso olor llenaba mis pulmones, un olor que me causaba nauseas, sentía el sabor metálico y la textura caliente de la sangre en mi boca, mi ropa manchada de ese rojo brillante, mis ojos se abrieron al presenciar la escena que estaba frente a mí, mis brazos estaban suspendidos a cada lado de mi cuerpo, en mi mano derecha un cuchillo, y al igual que mis ropas estaba manchado de sangre, en el suelo había varios cuerpos mutilados, sus ojos estaba abiertos, no mostraban emoción alguna, y había unas horribles sonrisas talladas en sus rostros, comencé a sudar, unas ganas horribles de gritar me invadieron, sin embargo la voz estaba atorada en mi garganta, sin dejar que emitiera algún sonido, levanté la vista al escuchar unos sollozos, frente a mí, estaba ese chico de nuevo, su rostro seguía siendo un misterio para mí, su poleron blanco _**(sé que al principio dije que era gris pero en realidad es blanco, lo siento -.-") **_y sus pantalones negros estaban igualmente manchados de sangre y también sostenía un cuchillo, los sollozos se iban haciendo más fuertes, al parecer estaba llorando, no, no lloraba, más bien, reía, a pesar de no poder ver su rostro pude notar que sonreía, su sonrisa no era amable, o una sonrisa de felicidad, era una sonrisa psicópata, de esas que sólo un loco puede poseer, su risa comenzó a hacerse más fuerte, hasta el punto en el que comenzó a reír descontroladamente, sentía el miedo invadirme, corría por cada lugar de mi cuerpo, comenzó a acercarse lentamente, retrocedí unos pasos pero en un parpadeo él ya se encontraba enfrente de mí, sus carajadas cesaron y con el cuchillo en mano lo posicionó en mi cuello, la sangre comenzó a salir, caliente y espesa, resbalaba y manchaba más mi ropa, sentía como la vida se me escapaba, no podía respirar, y de repente, todo se volvió negro."_

/

Desperté exaltada sentándome en la cama de golpe, mi respiración estaba agitada, mi corazón golpeaba en mi pecho tan fuerte que hasta dolía, mi cuerpo entero temblaba de miedo, inconscientemente me llevé las manos al cuello, estaba intacto, sin ningún tipo de marca o herida, ese sueño, no, mejor dicho, esa pesadilla, porque había sido una pesadilla, fue demasiado real para mí, miré la habitación, estaría completamente a oscuras si no fuera porque la luz de la luna entraba por mi ventana abierta, un momento… ¿Abierta?, si no recordaba mal la había mantenido todo el tiempo cerrada, me levanté y la cerré, fui directo al baño y abrí la llave del lavabo, mojé mi rostro y lo sequé con una toalla, volví a mi cuarto y me metí bajo las cobijas, observé el reloj, las 4:30 am, aún faltaba mucho para que tuviera que levantarme, así que cerré los ojos, aún así, las imágenes de aquella pesadilla no abandonaban mi mente, y por si fuera poco, comencé a sentir de nuevo esa sensación de ser observada, "Tsk, ya estoy paranoica", bufé y me concentré en una cosa, dormir, los minutos pasaban, parecían eternos, y el sueño no quería hacer acto de presencia, comencé a cansarme de estar revolviéndome todo el tiempo en la cama, recostada boca arriba miraba el techo con infinita atención, como si fuera lo más importante de todo, no sé como, pasaron los segundos, minutos, las horas, y cuando me di cuenta el sol comenzaba a aparecer en el firmamento, miré el reloj, 7:45 am, "¡Mierda!", al parecer había perdido la noción del tiempo, tomé lo primero que encontré en mi armario y me vestí rápidamente, cepille mi cabello y lo até en una coleta alta, tomé mis cosas y baje las escaleras saltando y algunas veces tropezando, y casi caí más de una vez, ni siquiera me despedí de papá, sólo salí corriendo de casa mirando mi reloj, si tenía algo de suerte llegaría al menos cinco minutos antes de las ocho en punto, así que le ordené a mis piernas correr tan rápido como pudieran, y al parecer hoy el mundo estaba de mi lado, llegué justo tres minutos antes de las ocho y seguí corriendo hasta llegar al salón, mi respiración estaba agitada, me dirigí hacia mi lugar en el rincón, todos hablaban sobre algún tema en especial y no se percataron de mi presencia, "Usual" pensé, me senté, Janet se sentaba frente a mí y me habló.

-¿P-p-por qué lle-llegas tan tar-de?- preguntó con su habitual tartamudeo, el cual era menos cuando hablaba conmigo.

-Hmph, supongo que no me di cuenta de lo rápido que el tiempo pasó- ella asintió –Oye, ¿De qué tanto hablan todos?

-¿No viste las noticias?- preguntó.

-¿Por qué llenaría mi mente llena de basura viendo noticias?, ¡Apestan!- dije.

-Bueno, ocurrieron dos asesinatos.

-¿Y?, ¿Qué eso no es normal?, la gente muere todos los días, no veo porque habrían de preocuparse por algo que pasa casi siempre, ya deberían estar acostumbrados.

-Lo sé, pero esto fue diferente- su voz sonó algo seria, un hecho inusual en su persona –Las víctimas fue-fueron asesinadas mientras do-do-dormían, ni siquiera fueron capaces de gri-gritar, tenían múltiples apuñala-ladas en el pecho, la policía está realizando las investigaciones, el a-a-asesino desapareció sin dejar nin-ninguna huella.

No pude evitar sentir escalofríos cuando Janet mencionó eso, ser asesinado mientras duermes, eso sí debía ser horrible, era extraño y no muy usual, pero sinceramente, cosas así y peores pasaban en todo el mundo cada día, así que no era algo muy sorprendete, la maestra de matemáticas entro por la puerta llamando la atención de todos.

-Buenos días alumnos- saludó –Vamos a comenzar la clase, por favor abran sus libros en la página…

Después de esas palabras sólo escuché unos "Bla bla bla página bla bla bla números bla bla bla y más bla", sí, matemáticas tampoco era de mis materias favoritas, al igual que gimnasia, al igual que historia, al igual que muchas otras más que entraban en mi lista negra de cosas que ODIO, pero claro, gimnasia obtenía el primer lugar, el resto del día fue igual que todos, clases aburridas, maestros que al parecer siempre hablaban demasiado, regaños, palabras ofensivas hacia mi persona sólo por ocupar ese preciado aire que nadie necesita pero que igualmente quieren sólo para ellos, como parte de su egoísmo, y comentarios acerca de los acontecimientos dichos en las noticias.

Así que después de que el timbre sonará salí lo más rápido que pude de ese calvario llamado colegio, caminé a paso lento, el sol brillaba en lo alto, sus rayos iluminaban las calles, tenía dos opciones, la primera, volver a la soledad de mi "hogar", donde sólo habitan el aire y yo cuando papá no está, o la segunda, desviar mi camino e ir al parque para distraerme con…bien ya pensaría en eso después…en realidad, cualquier cosa era mucho mejor que estar en casa sola, así que opté por mi segunda opción. Al llegar me di cuenta de que tal vez no habría sido la mejor opción, miles de parejas estaban ahí besuqueándose, o como yo digo "compartiendo saliva", como si fuera San Valentín, "Oh perfecto, justamente esto quería", caminé entre las tantas parejas -que se daban abrazos y mimos- asqueada y me senté a lo lejos bajo la sombra de un árbol, tal vez debí haber traído un libro para leer y entretenerme, así que sólo cerré los ojos y traté de que mi imaginación volara a quien sabe donde.

Un golpe duro en la cabeza me hizo salir de mi ensoñación, una pelota amarilla de tenis me había golpeado sacándome de mi mundo perfecto, el cual se encontraba en mi mente, "¡Maldición!".

-Lo siento, ¿Estás bien?- preguntó un extraño.

-Yo perfecto, ¡Veamos si tu estás bien cuando te meta esta pelota por…!- "¡MIERDA, MIERDA, MIERDA, MIERDA Y MIL VECES MIERDA!", mi lado agresivo había salido en el momento menos indicado con la persona menos indicada.

De nuevo, había hecho un terrible ridículo en frente de la persona que ocupaba mi cabeza por varios momentos, y lo peor de todo, es que terminé insultándolo o mejor dicho amenazándolo, "Seguramente piensa que soy estúpida", me preparé para escuchar alguna palabra hiriente pero todo lo que pudo salir de su garganta fueron carcajadas, "¿Se está burlando de mí?".

-Vaya, nadie jamás me había dicho eso- dijo cuando paró de reír secándose las lágrimas.

"Eh…¿Cómo debería responder a eso?"

-Esto…lo siento, de verdad, no quería decirte eso- dije apenada.

-Yo soy el que debe disculparse, por algún motivo siempre terminas lastimada cuando estás cerca de mío- respondió con una sonrisa y rascándose la nuca.

De repente nos quedamos en silencio por un largo rato, un incómodo e irritante silencio que aparece cada vez que estás frente a la persona que te gusta y no sabes que decir, si saben a lo que me refiero.

-Emm…¿Y qu-qué estás ha-ha-haciendo aquí?- pregunté, "Brillante Chris, ¿Eso es lo mejor que se te pudo ocurrir?"

-Vine a pasear un rato con mi perro- contestó.

Miré a todos lados tratando de encontrar al can, comencé a sentir que algo me lamía la mano y al bajar la vista me encontré con un husky siberiano.

-Creo que quiere la pelota- dijo.

Solté el objeto que el perro ansiaba y lo tomo en su hocico, se situó al lado de su amo y se sentó mientras movía la cola alegremente, "Lindo".

-Bien, tengo que irme, supongo que te veré luego, adiós Chris- dijo mientras se iba con su canino amigo.

"Me dijo…él me llamó por…mi nombre", no me di cuenta que había mantenido una sonrisa estúpida en mi rostro, "¡BORRA ESA SONRISA AHORA!", sacudí la cabeza, era hora de volver a casa.

/

La noche calló tan rápido que apenas me di cuenta que el sol se había escondido y la luna ahora brillaba resplandeciente en cielo estrellado, pasé todo el resto de la tarde leyendo y escuchando música que el tiempo pasó volando, algo que estaba empezando a hacerse cotidiano, últimamente, ya no tienes tiempo de nada, mi padre había llegado hace unas dos horas y el reloj marcaba las 10:30 pm, saqué mi ropa para dormir, porque para mí era muy tonto usar una palabra tan infantil como "pijama" y fui al baño a darme una larga ducha de agua caliente, deje que resbalara y mojara mi cuerpo entero, relajándome con el contacto que tenía sobre mi piel, cerré la llave y envolví mi cuerpo en una toalla blanca, cepillé y sequé mi cabello, para ser corto era demasiado, me cambié y procedí a apagar las luces de mi habitación, me recosté en la cama, cubriendo todo mi cuerpo con las sábanas, entrando rápidamente en calor a pesar de que hacía frío, el sueño comenzó a invadirme justamente en el momento que mi cabeza tocó las almohadas, cuando estuve a punto de caer en brazos de Morfeo tres golpes en la ventana me hicieron abrir los ojos, no le di importancia, seguramente podrían ser las ramas de un árbol o incluso un ave nocturna o qué se yo, de nuevo mis párpados comenzaron a sentirse pesados, mis ojos se cerraron y se abrieron inmediatamente al escuchar golpes en la ventana de nuevo, salí de la cama, caminando con cuidado para no tropezar con nada, ya que debido a la oscuridad me era imposible ver, abrí las cortinas y mi cuerpo entero se estremeció, un mensaje simple que a la vez sonaba tan escalofriante escrito en sangre en el cristal, "Ve a dormir" leí, retrocedí lentamente, tropecé con unas cosas y caí sentada en el suelo observando aquel mensaje en la ventana, por primera vez en mi vida, sentí lo que era el verdadero miedo.

* * *

**Espero que haya quedado bien y que fuera de su agrado, espero sus reviews y un fuerte abrazo y agradecimiento a ****kanashi sora y ****slenderwomen Phantomhive ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

"Bla bla bla"- pensamientos

"_Bla bla bla" – sueños._

-Bla bla bla – diálogos.

/ - cambió de escena.

**(Bla bla bla) **– notas de la autora.

_**Bla bla bla**_ – noticias.

* * *

Me enamoré…de un asesino

Capítulo 4

Volver a dormir me fue imposible después de ver aquello, con decir que me costó un gran esfuerzo levantarme, mi cuerpo no me respondía, era como si estuviera dormido, y en un parpadeo aquel mensaje se había ido, ¿Acaso lo había imaginado?, ¿Acaso me había quedado dormida y todo fue un sueño?, ¿Me estaba volviendo loca?, no lo sabía, pero antes de que me diera cuenta, mi despertador sonó anunciándome que era hora de prepararme para ir al colegio, al mirarme al espejo del baño noté grandes ojeras debajo de mis ojos, suspiré y me "arreglé" rápido –pantalones rojos entubados, blusa negra de manga larga un poco holgada y Converse negros- no me importaba como luciera o si los demás me criticaban, jamás me había importado, ya que yo no era como esas chicas de plástico que pasan horas eligiendo que ponerse, dejé mi cabello suelto, maquillé un poco mis ojos de negro y deje que mi fleco cubriera el izquierdo como siempre. Al bajar a la cocina mi padre estaba sentado en la mesa, la televisión estaba prendida y una mujer reportaba las noticias, él tomaba café tranquilamente.

-Buenos días- saludé.

-Mmm.

Suspiré y puse un par de rebanadas de pan en la tostadora, saqué una jarra con jugo de naranja y serví un poco en un vaso, tomé las rebanadas de pan y les unté un poco de Nutella.

-Te levantaste más temprano- dijo.

Miré el reloj, había bajado diez minutos antes, siempre bajaba a las siete quince, y eran las siete y cinco, eso me hizo sonreír un poco "al menos no le soy tan indiferente".

-Algo- contesté.

Me senté en la mesa para comer mi desayuno, sin ponerle atención a lo que la mujer en las noticias decía, hasta que cierto comentario llamó mi atención.

-_**Le informamos que ayer por la noche ocurrieron otros tres asesinatos, una de las víctimas, Brenda Simons, logró sobrevivir gracias a que sus gritos lograron despertar a sus padre y a los vecinos, los cuales inmediatamente llamaron a la policía, desgraciadamente, su hermana menor no corrió con la misma suerte, ya que desafortunadamente fue apuñalada justamente en el corazón, el asesino logró escapar, pero gracias a las declaraciones de la chica, la policía ha podido dar con la imagen del misterioso asesino, "Vestía pantalones negros y un polerón blanco, su rostro, será algo que no podré olvidar, su cabello era tan negro como la noche, su piel era pálida, blanca como la misma nieve, sus ojos, esos fríos e inexpresivos ojos, estaban bordeados de negro, ¡No tenía párpados!, y su sonrisa psicópata, siempre permanecerá en mi mente", eso fue lo que declaró la joven de diecisiete años de edad, por favor, si llegan a ver alguien de estas características anunciar a la policía inmediatamente. En otras noticias el embajador de…**_

Mi corazón latía frenéticamente, mis manos comenzaron a sudar, mi cuerpo parecía gelatina por temblar tanto, conocía a Brenda, bueno, la había visto, estábamos en el mismo salón, y como a la mayoría de los demás, nunca en mi vida había cruzado palabra con ella, sólo cuando me enfermé y le pedí sus apuntes de las clases, sentí algo en mi estomago revolverse, el hambre se esfumó de repente, dejándome un vacío dentro, algo extraño.

/

No pude concentrarme en nada durante todas las clases, uno, porque el sueño no me dejaba mantener los ojos abiertos para prestar atención, y ya que mi lugar quedaba en el rincón más apartado del salón aproveché algunas clases para quedarme dormida, sí, lo sé, no es correcto, pero ya luego le pediría a Janet que me explicara lo visto en matemáticas, y dos, porque no podía sacar de mi mente lo que dijo aquella mujer en la mañana "Y es por eso que yo no veo noticias", nerviosa y ansiosa, necesitaba hablar con Brenda, preguntarle si había visto algo extraño antes de que fuera atacada, tal vez ella estaba sufriendo lo mismo que yo, tal vez ella también se sentía observada, tal vez ella podría darme una respuesta de porque ése misterioso asesino estaba acosándome, tal vez yo no era la única a la que seguía.

Cuando la campana anunció la salida esperé a que todo el salón quedara completamente vacío, me acerqué a la profesora de literatura, mi maestra favorita al igual que la clase, la profesora Audrey Mounds era tan expresiva, tan alegre, su cabello era largo y ondulado, castaño oscuro, sus ojos eran amables y grandes, de un bonito color verde, y su piel era trigueña clara, cuando la miraba incluso me recordaba a mi madre, siempre sentía un calor inundar mi pecho, su sonrisa era de las más hermosas que había visto en mi vida, una sonrisa que me gustaría tener.

-Señorita Mounds- le hablé.

-¿Pasa algo Chris?- preguntó mirándome con sus lindos ojos verdes

-Emmm…yo…- dudé –Nada, no…no es nada.

Me alejé, pensándolo bien, visitar a Brenda en estos momentos no sería lo mejor del mundo, seguramente ni ella ni nadie de su familia querría hablar sobre "ese" asunto, así que me dispuse a retirarme.

/

Llegué a casa y lo primero que hice fue desplomarme en la cama, no sé por cuanto me quedé así, pero escuché que alguien había llegado a casa, salí de mi habitación y bajé las escaleras, mi padre se hallaba en la entrada.

-¿Padre?- pregunté extrañada -¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?

-¿Qué es malo querer llegar por un día temprano?- dijo con una expresión dura.

-Amm…no, claro que no…eso creo…lo que me preguntaba era…bueno es que siempre llegas hasta después de las ocho y son casi seis y media- siempre que hablaba con el me sentía tan vulnerable, era como si ante su sola presencia yo me hiciera pequeñita, incluso comenzaba a temblar como un chihuahua.

-¿Y?, ¿Tienes algún problema con eso?, ¿Por qué si te molesta mi presencia entonces me iré?

-No es que tu presencia me moleste padre.

-¿Entonces?

-Sólo me pregunto que haces aquí tan temprano porque siempre llegas tarde.

-¡Bien, terminé antes el trabajo!, ¡Eso es todo, así que deja de preguntar!

Caminó en dirección hacia mí, más bien en dirección a las escaleras para subir a su habitación.

-¿Sabes?, sería mejor decir que tú eres al que le molesta mi presencia- susurré.

-¿Qué dijiste?- preguntó deteniéndose.

-Olvídalo- dije bajando las escaleras rápidamente.

Salí corriendo de casa y azotando la puerta, escuché como él salió y grito un "¡Vuelve aquí!".

Dejé que las lágrimas se derramaran libremente por mi rostro, las cuales se perdían mientras más rápido corría, choqué con unas cuantas personas en el camino, las cuales me soltaron algunas cuantas blasfemias, no me importó y seguí corriendo, hasta que mis piernas y pulmones rogaban que me detuviera, sin darme cuenta me hallaba frente a la gran reja de metal, la empujé y fui directo a la tumba de mamá.

Caí de rodillas y lloré, lloré, lloré y lloré, como odiaba mi vida, como odiaba que mi padre me odiara, y también lo odiaba a él, ¡¿Porque tenía que ser de esa manera?!, ¡¿POR QUÉ ÉL NO PODÍA ENTENDER QUE SÓLO HABÍA SIDO UN ACCIDENTE?!, ¡¿POR TENÍA QUE VIVIR CREYENDO QUE YO HABÍA SIDO LA RESPONSABLE DE TODO?!, sentía una gran ira crecer dentro de mí, unas grandes ganas de destrozarlo todo, no me di cuenta de que mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar incontrolablemente, y no era por miedo, ni por debilidad, sino por coraje.

Escuché unos ruidos provenir de los árboles, crujidos de hojas y ramas, como aquella otra vez, me levanté y sequé mis lágrimas.

-¡Sé que estás ahí!, ¡Así que deja de esconderte!- grité a la nada -¡Vamos, sal!, ¡¿Quieres matarme?!, ¡Pues hazlo!, ¡Mátame!, ¡Mátame ahora mismo!, ¡Te aseguro que a nadie va importarle!, ¡Es más, hazlo rápido y sencillo, fácil, no trataré de defenderme, no haré nada, dejaré que me apuñales cuantas veces quieras!, después de todo, el dolor físico no es más fuerte que el dolor psicológico.

Nadie salió, ni un misterioso enmascarado, ni un ladrón, ni un psicópata, simplemente estaba sola en ese lugar, "Sola, siempre sola, ¡Sola!".

-¿Ni siquiera soy lo bastante buena para que me mates?- susurré dejando que las lágrimas volvieran a salir, en definitiva odiaba mi vida, desearía haber muerto ese día, desearía haber sido yo la que muriera, tal vez así papá podría ser feliz con mamá, tal vez así el podría sonreír de nuevo, tal vez así yo no sería un estorbo en su vida.

/

"_Caminé entre varios cuerpos, llena de sangre, con la mirada perdida, con lágrimas saliendo de mis ojos, con una sonrisa de ¿alegría?, ¿satisfacción?_

_¿Alguien al final de este oscuro pasillo está esperándome?, ¿Habrá alguien a quien le importe?, no lo creo, ¿Entonces por qué hay alguien ahí?, ¿Por qué hay alguien ahí esperándome?, ¿Será que no estoy tan sola como pensaba?, no sé quien es, y por alguna razón, su mano está extendida hacia mí._

_-¿Quién eres?- pregunto._

_No me respondé, en cambio, sonríe, y dice algo que parece incomprensible, y en ese preciso momento, todo a mi alrededor, se desvanece."_

/

¿Qué había sido eso?, fue demasiado extraño, algo que no pude comprender, sin embargo, había sido cálido, una sensación reconfortante que me llenaba por dentro, de repente me di cuenta de algo, la ventana de mi habitación, se encontraba abierta, al igual que el otro día, y esa sensación de ser observada comenzó a invadirme de nuevo, me levanté y cerré la ventana lentamente, contemplé la noche, la luna se veía hermosa, el cielo no tenía ninguna estrella, pero aún así ofrecía una vista muy bella, baje mi mirada hacia la calle, desierta, oscura, iluminada por la luz blanca del satélite, y al ver mi reflejo en el cristal una figura diferente a la mía estaba detrás de mí, mis ojos se abrieron como platos, me giré lentamente, sentí terror, sentí mi alma abandonarme, sentí como la sangre se me congelaba, al parecer mi suplica había sido escuchada, había pedido morir, y aquí estaba él para cumplir mi sueño, mi deseo desde que mamá se fue, y ahora, tenía miedo, "¿Qué no era esto lo que querías?, ¿Qué no eras tú la que le grito que te matara?" me cuestioné a mí misma, sentí mi corazón detenerse por segunda vez en mi vida cuando lo observé, cabello tan negro como el carbón, piel blanca como la nieve, sus ojos, sin párpados, fríos, oscuros y siniestros, bordeados de negro, una larga y permanente sonrisa psicópata en su rostro que hizo que cada pelo de mi cuerpo se erizara, frente a mí tenía a aquel que Brenda había descrito, ahora comprendía porque jamás podría olvidar ese rostro, y seguramente, yo tampoco podría, quería gritar, pero la voz estaba atorada en mi garganta de nuevo, "¡Mierda!", abrí la boca y sólo un pequeño grito, algo inaudible, escapó de mi, rápidamente cubrió mi boca con una de sus manos, silenciándome, y colocó algo frío en mi cuello, un cuchillo bastante afilado.

-_Ve a dormir- _dijo con una voz grave y macabra que me hizo estremecer.

Levantó el cuchillo, cerré los ojos y me preparé, en cualquier momento clavaría ese cuchillo en mi corazón, causando que dejara de latir y que la sangre comenzara a salir, dejándome vacía, y en vez de sentir miedo, sentí una gran satisfacción, un gran placer de saber que mi vida acabaría, sería rápido, y sencillo, indoloro, ya no tendría que vivir siendo invisible, ya no tendría que ser un obstáculo en la vida de mi padre, sería libre, y sonreí ante esa idea, aceptando gustosa mi muerte.

Pero el tan anhelado golpe final no llegó nunca, abrí los ojos desconcertada, encontrándome de nuevo con esos ojos oscuros, sin embargo, noté un cambió, había sorpresa en su mirada, incluso confusión, se quedó estático, sin hacer nada, si mover ni un solo músculo, y yo sólo rogaba internamente "Vamos, hazlo, mátame, por favor, mátame, ahora"

-P-p-por favor, hazlo- rogué sintiendo como mis ojos volvían a derramar gotas de agua salada.

No sé por qué, ni cómo, ni cuándo, pero me encontré sola en mi habitación de nuevo, la ventana abierta, y yo sentada en el suelo, temblando, con un gran laberinto de emociones dentro de mí, ¿Acaso lo había soñado?, ¿Acaso todo había sido una alucinación?, y si fue así, ¿Por qué pareció tan real?, me asomé por la ventana, y sólo distinguí a alguien correr y perderse entre los árboles. No había sido un sueño, había sido real, lo había tenido frente a mí, al misterioso y prófugo asesino, él había estado aquí, él había entrado a mi habitación, él estaba a punto de matarme, y no lo hizo, y en vez de sentir alivio, sentí curiosidad, sentí enojo, y la única interrogante en mi mente era "¿Por qué?"

* * *

**No sé si me gusto o no, la verdad es que no tenía mucha inspiración, así que si no les pareció muy bueno creo que ya sabrán el porque, aún así, ¿se merece un review o no?, besos a todos, y recuerden, sus reviews hacen a Reiko-chan feliz :3**


	5. IMPORTANTE

**IMPORTANTE**

Esto sólo será corto:

Me encuentro algo indecisa, no sé si el siguiente capítulo será narrado por Chris, o si sería mejor que fuera narrado por Jeff, así que creo que lo dejaré en sus manos, ¿Quién les gustaría que narrara el siguiente cap?

Eso es todo, espero sus respuestas para seguir con esta gran historia y les agradezco a todos por sus reviews ;D


	6. Chapter 5

Me enamoré…de un asesino  
Capítulo 5

**Jeff POV**

Todo en mi cabeza daba vueltas, miles y miles de vueltas, perdí la razón hace mucho tiempo, pero sigo sin poder comprenderlo, ¿Por qué?, desde la primera vez que la vi supe que era diferente, que no era como la demás, retraída, aislada, callada, simple, tal vez demasiado simple; me dediqué a observarla, cada movimiento, cada respiración, incluso cada latido de su corazón, noche tras noche la visité, y aunque se notaba asustada al sentir mi presencia, sigo tratando de entenderlo, ¿Por qué?, ¡Maldita sea, ¿Por qué?!, porque si había miedo en su mirada sonreía, ¿por qué noté felicidad en su ojos?, ¿por qué noté deseo de que la matara?, ¿por qué estaba tan ansiosa por morir?, incluso personas con vidas peores a la suya tienen miedo a morir, ¡Y ELLA ESTABA FELIZ!, cuando la observé en el cementerio, cuando supo que yo estaba ahí, cuando me grito suplicando que la matara, jamás pensé que fuera en serio, incluso reí ante la idea, "Por favor, hazlo", ¿Qué mierda le pasaba?, bien, sí, tal vez yo no soy el mejor para juzgarla, o cuestionar si está loca, porque yo estoy loco, eso lo sé, me lo han dicho mucho, y no es como que me importe, pero nunca, nunca, NUNCA ninguna de mis víctimas hizo lo que ella, en ese momento, cuando lo dijo, ese "por favor", ocasionó algo dentro de mí, algo se movió, se agitó rápidamente y se detuvo, algo que jamás había sentido, ni siquiera antes de convertirme en lo que soy lo había sentido, y ahora ella estaba logrando que mi frío y muerto corazón comenzara a latir de nuevo, "_**Escúchate, suenas como un idiota**_", sí, un completo idiota, no sabía porque ella causaba tal revolución en mi interior, así que me alejé, y aunque continué causando alborotos en la ciudad por los múltiples asesinatos que cometí, no me acerqué a ella para nada, tres días pasé alejándome, sólo me conformaba con observarla desde lo lejos, pero no volví a poner un pie dentro de su habitación, y luego me di cuenta, ¡¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo?!, escondiéndome de esa manera, parecía que yo era el asustado y no ella, ¿Acaso era un cobarde?, ¡No!, ¡Jamás!, esto tenía que parar, así que me decidí a visitar de nuevo a mi víctima favorita, acabaría con esto de una buena vez, tenía que matarla, la había dejado vivir sólo por mi diversión personal de atormentarla, pero ya había dejado que esto durara por mucho tiempo, la mataría esa misma noche, pero sin saber porque, sentí una terrible opresión en mi pecho cuando su imagen apareció en mi mente.

**Fin Jeff POV**

/

**Chris POV**

Tres días, tres malditos días viví angustiada, confundida y presa de la intriga, mi mente era todo un caos, no sabía si debería sentirme feliz por el hecho de estar viva o enfadada por ni siquiera ser lo bastante importante como para ser asesinada, "¡Eso es estúpido!", un creciente dolor se instalaba en mi cabeza, los "misteriosos" asesinatos continuaron, habían aumentado bastante y la gente comenzó a alarmarse de no sentir seguros ni en sus propias casas, en la escuela todo continuaba de manera relativamente "normal", aunque las cosas se habían tornado escalofriantes después de enterarnos que Brenda se había suicidado, se ahorcó en su habitación, casi todos mis compañeros de aula fueron a su entierro, incluyendo a Darcy y su séquito de clones sin cerebro que sólo piensan en brillo labial, productos para el cabello y la piel y maquillaje, "Hipócritas" pensé, personas que hablaban mal de ella o llegaron a molestarla y lastimarla lloraban su pérdida, sólo para querer quedar bien y llamar la atención del público, otra razón para odiar a la sociedad, esos días, al parecer, todo el mundo estaba en contra mía, Darcy había puesto su mirada en mí, ahora formaba parte de su lista de "juguetes personales", a los cuales molesta y humilla sólo por diversión, demasiado típico en personas como ella, esos tres días no habían sido los mejores de mi vida, papá y yo apenas cruzamos dos palabras, algo que no era nada nuevo, pero igual me dolia confirmar que me odiaba, haber muerto sería mucho mejor, y es por eso que me encontraba llena de fastidio, quería que él volviera, que clavara su cuchillo y terminará con todo, a nadie le importaría, nadie me extrañaría, y yo tampoco extrañaría a nadie, tal vez sólo a Janet, pero fuera de ella, a nadie más, me recargué en la ventana de mi habitación y observé la luna, siempre tan grande y brillante, alumbrando el oscuro firmamento, con las hermosas estrellas como compañía, y auqneu a veces está sola, sigue brillando, algo muy diferente a mí, parece que yo me oscuresco más cada día que pasa.

Me alejé de la ventana, ni siquiera me molesté en cerrarla, la había dejado abierta, albergando la esperanza de que de pronto alguien apareciera y quisiera matarme, y tal vez eso sonaba demasiado Emo, pero era lo que deseaba, apagué la luz y me recosté en la cama sin cubrirme, sólo cerré los ojos, escuché el sonido del viento, las ramas de los árboles crujían, el ruido de algunos automoviles pasar, incluso pude escuchar mi propia respiración, no me di cuenta de que el sueño había comenzado a hacer acto de presencia, mi cuerpo se sentía cada vez más ligero, era como flotar en el aire, y de pronto lo sentí, la sensación tan perturbadora de ser observado estaba ahí de nuevo, no pude evitar sentirme emocionada, no quise demostrarlo, continué con los ojos cerrados, simulando que dormía, mi corazón se agitaba en mi pecho, pero traté que mi respiración fuera lenta y pausada, tranquila, como cuando se duerme, sentí algo frío en mi cuello, algo que sin duda alguna era filoso, estuve tentada a abrir los ojos, sentí una extraña adrenalida recorrer mi cuerpo entero, ¿Es así como se siente antes de morir?, porque era jodidamente genial.

El objeto comenzó hundirse un poco en mi piel, empezaba a asfixiarme, pero me gustaba, sin poder evitarlo abrí los ojos, contemplé la figura de mi verdugo, no sentí miedo, ni deseperación, no mostré ni siquiera una señal de suplica o debilidad, en cambio, sonreí como la última vez.

-¿Tienes miedo?- preguntó, su voz era grave, severa, pero no em inspiraba ningún terror.  
-No- respondí sencillamente.  
-¿No tienes miedo?- volvió a preguntar, hundiendo más su arma, un cuchillo, como la última vez.  
-No, ¿Por qué tenerle miedo a algo que siempre has deseado?- cuestioné.

Su cuchillo se alejó de mi cuello, lo ví bajar el rostro y apretar los puños, comenzó a reír, primero parecían sollozos y luego se fue intesificando, como en mi sueño, levantó la mirada y me enfocó sus ojos en mí.

-Tengo que matarte.  
-Entonces hazlo, no me defendí antes, así que no me defenderé ahora, así que vamos, clavalo profundo, cuantas veces quieras, mientras más dolor mejor- dije, sonando tan masoquista, volvió a reír, como burlandose de mí, fruncí el ceño.  
-No, no te mataré, no ahora- dijo mientras se dirigía a la ventana de la habitación.

"No ahora", entonces, no me mataría, por ahora, pero igualmente lo haría.

-Prometelo- ordené.  
-Yo no prometo nada nunca, no soy ese tipo de "persona".  
-¿Quién eres?- pregunté mientras me levantaba de la cama.  
-Jeff The Killer- respondió y desapareció por la ventana.  
-Jeff The Killer- repetí en un susurró, saqué mi cabeza por la ventana, la fría brisa me dio en el rostro, observé la luna de nuevo, una pequeña estrella, casi imperceptible, estaba a su lado, y auqneu podía ser invisible e insignificante para otros, era la más hermosa de todas para mí, y deseé que cuando muriera, poder ser como esa estrella y tener un lugar en ese oscuro cielo.

"¿Te das cuenta de lo cursi y estúpido que sonó eso?", con ese último pensamiento, volví a mi cama.

**Fin Chris POV**

/

**Jeff POV**

Caminé en el oscuro bosque, después de visitar a mi pequeña víctima, no cumplí mi cometido, pero igualmente lo haría, ella tendría que morir en mis manos, pero no ahora, la dejaría vivir hasta el momento en que yo quisiera, "Egoísta", pero ¿Quién no lo era en este mundo?, a lo lejos observé una figura alta, un hombre de traje, tez blanca y carecía de rostro, largos tentáculos salían de su espalda, Slenderman.

-Jeff, volviste.  
-No me digas- respondí con sarcasmo.  
-¿Viste a la chica no?  
-Sí  
-¿Cómo te fue?, ¿La mataste?  
-No, no lo hice, pero lo haré, no ahora, pero igualmente lo haré.

Diciendo eso último me alejé, seguido de mi perro demonio, Smile, "Sí, por supuesto que la mataré, y haré que sienta miedo cuando llegue el momento, justo como los demás lo hacen, sólo esperalo".

**Fin Jeff POV**


	7. Chapter 6

"Bla bla bla"- pensamientos

-Bla bla bla – diálogos.

/ - cambió de escena.

**(Bla bla bla) **– notas de la autora

* * *

Me enamoré…de un asesino

Capítulo 6

El día era hermoso, las aves cantaban, el cielo tenía su habitual y hermoso color azul, las nubes parecían algodones, esponjosas y suaves, el sol brillaba resplandeciente en lo alto, digno del astro rey, el viento, soplaba y movía las hojas de los árboles, los cuales emitía un murmullo suave al chocar una hoja con otra, un murmullo parecido al sonido que hace una guitarra cuando tocas un La menor, ofreciendo un sonido tranquilo y armonioso, todo era sencillamente perfecto, y yo me encontraba encerrada en esa estúpida aula, con un estúpido pizarrón, unas estúpidas cuatro paredes, una estúpida y deprimente luz blanca y unos estúpidos, aburridos, altaneros e irritantes compañeros de clase. Sus gritos perturbaban la paz que llenaba mi interior, ni siquiera era capaz de escuchar mis propios pensamientos, "Al menos ya no tendré que soportar esto cuando este muerta" pensé mientras lanzaba un largo suspiro y cerraba el libro que sostenía entre mis manos. Me recargué en el respaldo de la silla, crucé lo brazos y miré a la ventana, concentrándome en las calles y ver a la gente pasar, intentando apartarme del escándalo en el salón, anatomía era la única clase en la que Janet y yo no estábamos juntas, así que tenía que soportar a todos los demás yo sola, y ahora mismo el profesor estaba en unos asunto con el director, así que podrán entender el caos que había en el salón. Una mano con perfecta manicura y barniz de uñas color rosa -Ugh!, que color tan asqueroso- tomó el libro que antes yo leía.

-¿El Fantasma de Canterville?- dijo mientras examinaba el objeto –Hmph, que aburrido, eres todo una rarita.

Darcy Jones, es la típica chica popular que siempre hay en todo colegio, una Barbie humana, cabello rubio, largo y rizado, aunque si la ves de cerca puedes notar que usa extensiones, ojos verde esmeralda, grandes y brillantes, con largas pestañas negras, postizas obviamente, complexión delgada, cintura estrecha y caderas anchas, y sus pechos, parecían dos melones, seguramente no podía ver ni sus pies teniendo ese par de montañas, y no, no sentía celos de ella como la mayoría de la población femenina, su padre era cirujano plástico, y podrán imaginar la cantidad de personas que rumoreaban que sus pechos eran operados, y no es como si no se notara, y yo estaba bien con mi tamaño, si mis pechos fueran como los de ella seguramente no podría pasar por una puerta, pero ya me salí del contexto. En fin, Darcy es la chica que todos los hombres desean –bueno, casi, imaginaran a quien me refiero-, y la que todas las demás mujeres desearían ser amiga, ella disfruta molestar y hacer sentir menos a los demás, siempre usa demasiado maquillaje y viste ropa que no se debería llevar en un colegio –ropa del tipo que usaría una prostituta, a mi parecer-, pero como su padre se encargo de hacerle una cirugía a la esposa del director, tiene permitido hacer lo que le plazca, bueno, casi. Conozco a Darcy desde que éramos niñas, fuimos amigas por un tiempo, ella solía ir a mi casa y yo a la suya, pero nuestras diferencias nos separaron al llegar al quinto grado de primaria, ahora nos odiamos mutuamente.

-Es normal que una persona con tan poco intelecto y un coeficiente tan bajo como el tuyo no sepa apreciar lo que es bueno, además, no creo que tu pequeña mente sepa entender lo que es la cultura ni el arte literario.

-¿Qué?- preguntó arqueando una ceja.

Darcy podía ser hermosa y popular, pero su inteligencia era de nivel 0, hasta un ratón era mucho más inteligente que ella, si sacaran una radiografía de su cerebro, éste tendría el tamaño de una piedrita.

-Olvídalo, no creo que lo entiendas de todos modos.

-¡Hum!, sólo te molesta que yo sea linda y popular y que tú seas una freak a la que nadie voltea a ver- exclamó mientras se acomodaba el cabello y se aplicaba MÁS brillo labial.

-Puedo ser una freak y una antisocial, pero al menos no soy estúpida como tú- dije con una media sonrisa.

La rubia oxigenada –como yo la llamó- me miró con desprecio y bufó.

-No discutiré contigo.

-Tampoco yo, ¿Qué caso tendría pelear contigo si no vas a entender lo que te voy a decir?- contesté con arrogancia.

Ella sólo gruñó y se marchó enfurruñada, dando fuertes pisadas con sus lujosos y costosos zapatos marca Ricky Sarkany **(no crean que sé de marcas, la verdad, me gustan más los converse que los zapatos** **.w.) **diciendo cualquier cosa entre dientes.

Volví a poner mi vista en la ventana, dos hermosos pájaros de color negro surcaban el cielo, extendían sus alas, volaban con la elegancia que tendría una bailarina de ballet al ejecutar El Lago de los Cisnes, elevándose en las alturas con una gran sutileza, siendo libres de cualquier atadura, "Cuando yo muera también seré así de libre, yo también volaré sin ninguna atadura", y ante ese pensamiento, sonreí melancólicamente, tal vez cuando muriera ya no podría volver a ver ese cielo tan hermoso azul, ni a apreciar el movimiento de los árboles con el viento, y entonces surgió una pregunta en mi mente, ¿Extrañaría aunque sea algo de mi vida?

/

La noche llegó más rápido que apenas tuve tiempo de apreciar la luz del sol, últimamente los días parecían más cortos que la noche, mi padre había llamado hace unas horas anunciando que llegaría muy tarde por asuntos que resolver en la oficina, eso no me sorprendía, imagino que ser el más grande empresario de la ciudad no debe ser nada fácil, me acerqué a la ventana y suspiré, tenía dos opciones, una: irme a dormir, dos: darme una escapada nocturna, sí, la segunda era mejor, así que me puse unos pantalones grises y un poleron del mismo color y unas zapatillas deportivas, apagué la luz de la pequeña lámpara de noche que usaba para leer y volviendo a la ventana me subí al árbol que estaba a un lado, cerré la ventana y comencé a descender, siendo lo más cuidadosa posible, tratando de sostenerme fuerte y de no resbalar, al tocar el suelo con uno de mis pies bajé del árbol y sacudí mi ropa, si se preguntan, ¿Por qué no simplemente bajo las escaleras como una persona normal y salió por la puerta?, oh sí, porque yo no soy una persona del todo "normal", y de haberlo hecho, habría sido demasiado aburrido, así que emprendí mi caminata, las calles estaban vacías, mire mi reloj, el cual marcaba las 9:30 pm, no era tan tarde, pero gracias a la serie de acontecimientos y horribles asesinatos que se desempeñan cada noche todos los días la gente ya no se sentía tan segura como antes, ¿Y como estarlo cuando eres asesinado en tu propia casa mientras duermes?, sin darme cuenta llegué al parque que tanto me gustaba, iluminado por los faroles, me dirigí hacia un gran árbol, me senté debajo y cerré los ojos, inhalé el aire frío, dejando que llenara mis pulmones, relajándome con el sonido que hacían los grillos, su suave murmullo era como una canción de cuna.

De pronto un viento fuerte sopló, provocando que el movimiento de los árboles fuera rudo, y no suave como antes, parecido al sonido de una guitarra eléctrica, fuerte y estrepitoso, diferente al que hace una guitarra acústica, calmado y suave, aunque a veces también puede ser fuerte.

Escuché hojas crujir, pasos acercarse, pero eso no me distrajo, mantuve los ojos cerrados, pensando en quien podría ser tal individuo, "Sorprendeme" pensé, los ruidos se detuvieron, pasaron unos cuantos minutos, los pasos comenzaron a oírse más cerca, logrando que mi corazón latiera un poco más rápido, pero no lo suficiente como para sentir miedo, incluso escuché mi nombre en un susurro.

-¿Eso es lo mejor que tienes?- lo reté –Vamos, si intentas causarme miedo no lo estás haciendo muy bien que digamos- dije abriendo los ojos, esperando encontrarme con un rostro blanco, unos ojos bordeados de negro y una sonrisa psicópata, pero lo que vi fue completamente diferente, porque unos ojos azules estaban mirándome.

-¿Chris?

Ray estaba frente a mí, LITERALMENTE frente a mí, podía sentir su aliento chocar con mi rostro, lo cual se sintió tan embriagador, mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar, sentí el calor subir a mis mejillas, mis manos sudaban, mi corazón quería salirse de mi pecho.

-Ra-Ray, ¿Qu-Qué es-es-estás haciendo a-aquí?- pregunté con nerviosismo.

-Oh- se alejó de mí poniéndose de pie –Decidí dar una caminata nocturna- sonrió como sólo él sabe hacerlo -¿Y tú?

-Ta-Ta-también, estaba algo aburrida, así que decidí salir a tomar un poco de aire fresco- contesté logrando hablar de corrido.

No podía evitar sentirme nerviosa al estar junto a él, ante su presencia, me sentía tan insignificante, cada vez que lo veía mis piernas parecían de gelatina, mi corazón sentía ganas de salir corriendo, todo pensamiento coherente se alejaba de mi mente, y lo único que era capaz de ver eran sus preciosos ojos azules, y aunque eso me hiciera sentir como una idiota, era una idiota enamorada, entonces otra pregunta surgió, ¿Lo extrañaría a él?, ¿Extrañaría ver sus ojos?, ¿Extrañaría sentir este tipo de cosas?, pero tan pronto como esas preguntas llegaron también se desvanecieron, era tonto pensarlo, ya que no éramos nada, no era como si tuviéramos una relación, ni tampoco como si fuéramos amigos, ni siquiera compañeros, bueno, compañeros compartiendo el mismo aire, pero eso no contaba.

-¿No crees?- preguntó sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-¿Eh?- dije tontamente.

-Dije que era una noche hermosa, ¿no crees?

-Ah, sí, hermosa.

-¿Te molesta si te acompaño un rato?- dijo.

-N-n-n-no, pa-pa-para nada- de nuevo ese estúpido tartamudeo.

Se sentó a mi lado, nos quedamos en silencio por unos momentos, me sentí tonta por no saber de que hablar, sí que era una antisocial.

-Por cierto, dijiste algo cuando llegué, ¿Acaso esperabas a alguien más?

-N-no, no, a nadie.

-Es extraño encontrar a alguien aquí a esta hora.

-¿Eh?, ¿Por qué lo dices?

-Bueno, todo el mundo tiene miedo de que ese asesino aparezca en cualquier momento.

-¿Tú le tienes miedo?- la curiosidad me llenó.

-¿Tú no?- preguntó devuelta.

-La verdad, no, no creo que sea tan atemorizante- dije.

Hubo un cambió en él, su cuerpo entero se tensó y sus manos se cerraron formando puños, los apretó tanto que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos, fue como si de repente Ray sintiera una gran ira en su interior.

-¿Estás…?- mi pregunta se vio cortada cuando se levantó de su lugar.

-Tengo que irme- soltó de repente y comenzó a alejarse –Adiós Chris, te veré luego.

-Claro, adiós- dije permaneciendo sentada.

¿Qué había sido ese cambió tan repentino en él?, ¿Por qué de repente se había comportado de esa manera?, muchas preguntas llenaron mi mente, pero no podía contestar ninguna, "Tal vez sea hora de que yo también me vaya", me levanté y comencé mi trayecto de vuelta a casa.

/

Al volver a casa recordé que había olvidado traer llaves, me di un golpe mental por eso, papá no había llegado aún, así que tuve que escalar por el árbol para llegar a mi habitación, por suerte no le había puesto seguro a la ventana, la abrí y entré a mi habitación, luego de cerrarla procedí a quitarme la ropa para quedar sólo en mi habitual short rojo y mi blusa de tirantes negra, puse la otra ropa en un canasto para lavarla luego, ya que estaba un poco sucia por escalar y haberme sentado en el pasto.

Me dirigí al baño para lavarme los dientes e irme a dormir, pero de repente sentí un fuerte agarre en mi cintura, mientras una mano me cubría la boca, solté un gemido de sorpresa y cerré los ojos por mero reflejo.

-Deberías ser más precavida y asegurarte de cerrar mejor la ventana cuando salgas- una voz grave y profunda me susurró al oído, voz que supe identificar.

Abrí los ojos y giré un poco la cabeza, encontrándome con esa mirada fría y llena de locura, la mano que se aferraba a mi cintura subió hasta colocar el cuchillo en mi mejilla, sin ejercer ninguna presión.

-Ve a dormir- susurró de nuevo haciéndome estremecer, y realizó un ligero corte en mi rostro para luego desaparecer por la ventana, como solía hacerlo.

Caí al suelo de rodillas, toqué la herida en mi mejilla, sintiendo como resbalaba un poco de sangre, estaba aturdida por el repentino acto, pero eso no me impidió sonreír, no había esperado eso, porque generalmente él aparece mientras duermo, así que fue sorprendente, tanto que incluso sentí temor, pero sólo un poco, me levanté para curar la pequeña herida, no era profunda, pero ardía tanto o más que una cortada de papel, caminé hacia el baño, seguramente Janet me preguntaría por la herida, ya inventaría una historia para explicarle, mientras tanto, esperaría por la visita de mi "querido amigo nocturno", tal vez volvería o tal vez lo haría hasta la noche siguiente, pero si de algo estaba segura, es de que él era impredecible.

-Jeff- susurré su nombre -¿Qué sorpresas tendrás para mí?

* * *

**¿Se merece un review?, ¿Qué sorpresas tendrá nuestro amado Jeff para Chris?, ¿Acaso Jeff y Ray tienen algo que ver?, ¿Se están preguntando por qué leen estás preguntas como si se tratase de un comercial de CV directo?, Jajajaja XD, bien, lo descubrirán muy pronto, espero que les haya gustado y dejen muchos reviews Reiko-chan los ama!**


	8. Chapter 7

"Bla bla bla"- pensamientos

-Bla bla bla – diálogos.

/ - cambió de escena.

**(Bla bla bla) **– notas de la autora

**Bla Bla Bla **- POV

* * *

Me enamoré…de un asesino

Capítulo 7

**Jeff POV**

Las cosas se han vuelto complicadas, cada vez es mucho más difícil causarle miedo, claro que he logrado hacerla temblar y estremecer, incluso vi un poco de temor en su mirada, pero ese temor se desvanece demasiado rápido, ¿Cómo es que no siente miedo cuando me ve?, ¡A mí!, ¡Jeff The Killer!, ¡El asesino más buscado de la ciudad!, sólo logro hacer que sienta miedo cuando adopto esa forma tan incomoda y desagradable, ¿Tienen idea de lo molesto que resulta tener que estar parpadeando cada tres segundos? Y mi genial sonrisa no esta porque el rostro de ese chico es "perfecto", ¡Yo soy mucho más hermoso que él!, aunque no sé si siente temor o es otra cosa, es extraño, lo que hay en su mirada, me es difícil de descifrar, sus ojos brillan, pero su cuerpo entero tiembla, sus mejillas se sonrojan, pero parece que quiere salir corriendo cada vez que ve al tipo, ¿Cuál era su nombre?, ¿Ray?, ¡Bah, no me interesa!, es tan complicada a veces, no es como mis otras víctimas, ella es diferente, no es fácil de leer, con las demás es fácil encontrar que las asusta, ella parece no temerle a nada, y para complementarlo todo, últimamente me siento extraño cuando estoy a su alrededor, cada vez que la veo, siento algo revolverse en mi interior, ¿Seré yo el que le tenga miedo?, Pfff, no, pero claro que no, Jeff The Killer no le teme a nada, entonces, ¿Qué es?, porque me siento tan raro con su presencia, siento algo cálido en mi pecho, algo que hace que mi corazón se aceleré, es como la emoción que siento cuando veo la sangre fresca de gente inocente en mi cuchillo y mi ropa, y también se siente asqueroso, ¿Será que estoy…?, ¡NO!, yo no puedo sentir esto, no puedo permitirlo, es sólo una obsesión, nada más que eso, una obsesión que terminará tan pronto como empezó, cuando su corazón deje de latir y su cuerpo frío este entre mis brazos, pero ahora, no sé porque, comienzo a dudar, siento que cuando ya no esté me sentiré…¿Vacío?...¿Sólo?, "¿Qué clase de estupideces estoy diciendo?", no quiero sentir esto, es muy confuso, es algo que jamás había sentido antes, algo que conozco, tal vez le pregunte a Slendy qué es, quizá el tenga la respuesta que busco y me ayude a resolverlo, sólo espero que no sea lo que estoy pensando.

**Fin Jeff POV**

/

A lo largo de estos días he aprendido muchas cosas de Jeff, la primera: es cauteloso, actúa cuidadosamente, ha logrado hacer que me estremezca de miedo, la segunda: es rápido, le gusta terminar las cosas de manera fácil y eficaz, pero igualmente le gusta disfrutar el momento, creo que el sufrimiento es lo que más disfruta, y la tercera: es impulsivo, actúa más con lo que le dicen sus instintos y no se detiene mucho a pensar en sus actos, pero eso es típico en un psicópata.

Sólo he logrado cruzar pocas palabras con él, no dice mucho, pero tampoco es que yo sea la mejor conversando, en realidad, creo que se podría decir que ninguno de los dos es exactamente alguien sociable, además, ¿Qué es lo que le podrías decir a un asesino?, en fin, Jeff me visita todas las noches, siempre con un nuevo susto, creo que lo que más me ha dado miedo de él es su voz, grave y áspera, como un susurro, pero con ese tono psicótico y melodioso que hace que tu sangre se congele, los asesinatos han ido incrementando, cada vez la gente esta más asustada, y las víctimas son atacadas de una manera más violenta y brusca, sádica, alguien parece estar enojado, papá me ha prohibido salir de noche, ahora pasa más tiempo en casa, lo cual me alegra, pero sigue indiferente, no puedo estar en la calle a más de las seis y media, pero sigo escapando por la ventana sin que se de cuenta.

Es de noche y estoy sola, ya que surgió un problema en la empresa papá fue a resolverlo, cambie y cambie y cambie de canales en la televisión, nada bueno, como siempre, es tan aburrido, siempre lo mismo, ¿Qué no tienen más cosas interesantes en la televisión?, bufé, aquello era sumamente irritante, de repente algo vino a mi mente, me dirigí a mi amplio armario, rebusqué entre la ropa que tenía, la cual no era tanta y ahí en el fondo había algo que tantas veces me había hecho olvidarme de todos mis problemas y sumergirme en mi propio mundo de fantasías, saqué el tan preciado objeto y lo coloqué en mi cama.

Ahí estaba cubierta de una fina capa de polvo, pero igualmente bella, mi hermosa guitarra eléctrica blanca, mi tío Jared, el hermano de mamá, la compró para mí como cuando cumplí catorce, incluso pagó por las lecciones, ya que yo era su única sobrina era su consentida, y aunque papá no estuviera muy contento con la idea yo la amé, había olvidado porque dejé de tocarla, incluso creí que ya no la tenía, volví al armario y saqué el amplificador, y con un paño húmedo limpie a mi preciada amiga y compañera Shiro, sip, así es como la llamé, cuando terminé la conecté al amplificador y procedí a afinarla, después de todo el procedimiento simplemente deje que mis dedos se deslizaran sobre las cuerdas, formando acordes y armonías de una canción que adoraba, explosiva y suave al mismo tiempo, melancólica y romántica.

Estaba tan perdida en mi música que ni siquiera me di cuenta de que un misterioso individuo estaba parado detrás de mí, y probablemente jamás me habría dado cuenta si no hubiera mirado por el espejo de cuerpo completo que estaba frente a mí, mi corazón di un salto, mis pies se enredaron con los cables, tropecé con el amplificador y caí sentada en el suelo con Shiro a mi lado y para rematar, mi cabeza se estrello con el buró provocando que varias cosas fueran a parar en mi cabeza, lo cual me dejó adolorida y desorientada, escuché una risa provenir de la persona que me hizo cometer tal proeza.

Jeff reía como loco, su sonrisa se había ensanchado más y yo sólo lo fulminé con la mirada, interrumpirme en un momento tan preciado era algo que nadie debía hacer, cuando estaba a punto de gritarle su risa paró súbitamente, me miró serio, el momento de diversión había terminado, me quedé ahí como idiota, sentada sin hacer nada, avanzó hacia mí con paso lento y decidido, su cuchillo, el cual podría definir como fiel acompañante en cada acto de maldad, estaba en su mano derecha como siempre, finalmente cuando estuvo frente a mí me miró fijamente, sin expresión alguna.

-¿Vienes a matarme?- pregunté –O es otro más de tus juegos.

Frunció el seño.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó bajando la mirada.

-¿Eh?

-¿Por qué no puedo hacerte sentir miedo?, ¿Por qué cuando me ves no hay nada en tu mirada?, ¿Por qué cuando lo ves a él parece que quieres salir huyendo?

Ahora sí no entendía nada, él jamás me decía nada, y yo tampoco, pero ahora me preguntaba, ¿Por qué no sentía miedo?, y de quién hablaba cuando dijo él.

-¿A quién te refieres?- pregunté.

Se levantó bruscamente y comenzó a caminar por toda la habitación, podía notar como su cuerpo temblaba y apretaba los puños, incluso comenzó a tirar de su cabello.

-¡Él!, ¡Cuando lo ves actúas diferente, tartamudeas, te sonrojas, tiemblas, tu mirada cambia!, y cuando me ves a mí…no hay nada- gritó estéricamente.

Actuar diferente, tartamudear, sonrojar, temblar, cambio en la mirada, me rasqué la nuca confundida, entonces lo comprendí.

-¿Te refieres a Ray?

-¡Ese!, ¿Por qué cuando lo ves a él si sientes miedo?

-¿Miedo?, ¿Cuándo veo a Ray siento miedo?- arqueé una ceja y me rasqué la cabeza de nuevo –Cuando veo a Ray no siento miedo.

-¡Claro que sí!

Inevitablemente comencé a reír descontroladamente, el se giró y me vio con furia.

-¡No te burles de mí!

-Lo…lo…lo siento…jajajajaja- dije mientras me limpiaba unas cuantas lágrimas.

-¡Deja de reírte!

Me levanté y paré de reír pero mantuve una sonrisa en mi rostro.

-Escucha, no sé cuál sea tu trauma y porqué te empeñas tanto en hacerme sentir miedo, es decir, ¿Por qué no simplemente clavar el cuchillo y terminarlo todo?, es mucho más sencillo.

-Porque entonces no sería divertido.

-¿Divertido?, tu matas y matas a diestra y siniestra, no creo que te importe que todas tus víctimas sientan miedo, y últimamente parece que asesinar de manera sádica es algo muy divertido para ti, ¿Por qué no haces lo mismo conmigo?

Se quedó callado, sus ojos estaban escondidos tras sus cabellos azabaches y a pesar de su sonrisa él no estaba exactamente feliz, avanzó hacia mí lentamente hasta que pude sentir su respiración chocar con mi frente, ya que era notablemente más alto que yo, me tomó del mentón y me obligó a verlo directamente a los ojos, su cuchillo estaba en mi yugular, presionando ligeramente, mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse sin saber la razón.

-¿Qué sientes ahora?- dijo fríamente.

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos, ¿Exactamente que sentía?, ¿Miedo?, no, era otra cosa, ¿Nervios?, tal vez, ¿Ansiedad?, eso creo.

-Contesta- bramó -¿Qué sientes ahora Chris?

-Estoy…estoy ner-nerviosa- contesté sin saber porque tartamudeé.

Ejerció más presión con el cuchillo, no sé porque comencé a asustarme, cada vez mi corazón latía mucho más rápido.

-¿Y ahora?

No contesté pero simplemente solté un ligero gemido al sentir como la filosa hoja metálica comenzaba a hundirse un poco más.

-¿Tienes miedo?

Negué con la cabeza, el arma se deslizo causando un pequeño corte, apreté los ojos, ¿Por qué sentía miedo ahora?, ¿Qué era lo que pasaba conmigo?

-¿Tienes miedo ahora?- su voz era un susurro, un gélido susurro.

Volví a negar, se tensó, alejó el cuchillo de mi cuello y puso la punta en mi espalda, hundiéndolo poco a poco pero sin clavarlo, lo cual me causo la duda de si en verdad iba a matarme o no, pero de nuevo sentí que el temor me invadía, ¡¿Por qué ahora y no antes?!

-¿Qué tal ahora?- lo hundía cada vez un poco más, mis emociones me traicionaban, ¿Qué estaba pasando exactamente conmigo? –No puedes mentir, sé que sientes miedo, tu cuerpo tiembla, comienzas a transpirar y seguramente te preguntas ¿Por qué?, así que dilo, di que tienes miedo, ¡Dilo!

-Te-te-tengo mie-miedo- contesté tragando saliva.

Escuché una pequeña risa de satisfacción provenir de él, dejó caer el cuchillo e hizo algo que no me esperaba, sus brazos me rodearon y me apretó contra él, mi cuerpo tembló como gelatina, mi rostro choco con su pecho y aspiré su aroma, un extraño aroma masculino sumamente embriagante mezclado con el olor metálico de la sangre, mi corazón comenzó a latir nuevamente frenético, mi mente se inundaba con su esencia, todo a mi alrededor había desaparecido y de repente sólo estábamos él y yo en ese abrazo, cerré los ojos e inspiré más su fragancia, podía escuchar como mi corazón latía a mil por hora, no…un momento, no era mi corazón el que escuchaba, era un latido diferente, ¿Acaso el sentía lo mismo?

-¿Qué sientes ahora, Chris?- preguntó llamándome por mi nombre por primera vez.

* * *

**Mmmm…no sé porque pero creo que este capítulo me quedo bastante extraño, y tampoco sé si me gusto del todo, ustedes que dicen? Se merece un review?, por cierto, estoy muy contenta con todos los reviews que ha recibido esta historia y por eso quiero agradecerles, ustedes me inspiran a seguir adelante los amo a todos besos, besitos y besotes jajaja hasta el próximo Cap!, y espero no haberlos decepcionado si esperaban algo mejor, pero es lo que salió de mi mente y me he estado quebrando la cabeza para escribir un fic para un foro en el que entre y literalmente estoy llena de frustración, además aviso que como acaba de empezar la temporada de examenes (NOOOOOO!) tal vez no escriba nada en los últimos días, así que adiosito! X3**


	9. Chapter 8

"Bla bla bla"- pensamientos

-Bla bla bla – diálogos.

/ - cambió de escena.

**(Bla bla bla) **– notas de la autora

* * *

Me enamoré…de un asesino

Capítulo 8

La confusión inundaba cada parte de mi mente, desde aquella noche, Jeff comenzó a actuar diferente, un comportamiento demasiado extraño, y también desde esa noche no he podido olvidar el calor de su cuerpo y su particular aroma, ¡Joder! Ese maldito aroma que no podía ser capaz de sacar de mi cabeza. Desde esa noche Jeff ha dejado de tratar de hacerme sentir miedo, cada noche dejo la ventana abierta, él entra y yo finjo dormir, pero no hace nada, ¡Nada!, sólo se queda ahí, parado, observándome, siento su mirada clavada en mi figura, y mi respiración se vuelve agitada e irregular hasta que el sueño comienza a vencerme, y cuando despierto, se ha ido, ¡Mierda!, me siento como en esa estúpida película, ¿Cómo se llamaba?, ah, cierto, Crepúsculo, donde la protagonista sufre de necrofilia y zoofilia.

Y además de estar confundida, también estaba irritada, ¿Por qué?, dos palabras, San Valentín, el día en el que todas las parejas le demuestran a los que son más Foreveralone que la nube de Goku cuando aprendió a teletransportarse y a las personas que están dentro de la Friend Zone lo mucho que "se aman", otro día estúpido y comercial, es decir, si en verdad amas a alguien debes demostrarlo todos los días, no sólo uno, es por ello que Febrero es de los meses que más detesto, y no es placentero escuchar como todo, todo, TODO, el mundo habla sobre el Festival de San Valentín, lo he escuchado tantas veces en la semana que ni siquiera puedo pensar en otra cosa que no sea "Festival de San Valentín, 14 de Febrero, hora: siete en punto, lugar: En el bosque cerca del lago", ¡TONTERÍAS!, al parecer todos se han olvidado del miedo que tenían por el "misterioso" asesino.

-¿Chris?- escuché esa voz suave y tímida de ratón proveniente de mi mejor amiga Janet.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunté.

-Bu-bu-bueno, quería saber si t-t-tú, esto… verás…

-Janet, sabes que odio cuando empiezas a balbucear cosas sin sentido, sólo dilo y ya ¿quieres?- contesté.

-Lo sien-siento- respiró hondo y exhalo el aire, sus mejillas se colorearon con un color carmín y me miró avergonzada –Verás, Mi-Michael me invitó a i-i-ir con él al festival de ho-ho-hoy, y me preguntaba si t-t-tú…

-Olvídalo- le corté –Lo siento Janet pero no voy a ir, y si voy entonces estaré haciendo el mal tercio entre ustedes, además tengo otros planes- en realidad no tenían ningún plan, pero no iba a ir a ese festival ni en un millón de años.

-Po-po-por favor Chris, s-s-si no vas entonces no s-s-seré capaz ni de ha-ha-hablar con él, seguramente terminaré desmayándome- contestó atemorizada.

-Lo siento, pero dije que no.

-Por favor Chris- me miró con sus grandes ojos verdes e hizo un pequeño puchero, lo cual la hacía ver como una niña pequeña y extremadamente tierna, no pude resistirme a esa mirada.

-¡Bien!, ¡Iré contigo!, de todos modos no tenía nada que hacer- dije encogiéndome en mi asiento.

-¡Gracias!, ¡Eres la mejor!- salto y me abrazó fuertemente.

-Sí, sí, lo sé, ahora basta de abrazos, me estás asfixiando.

-Lo siento- dijo alejándose pero sonriente.

Suspiré y me recargué en el respaldo de la silla, esperando a que el día continuara y la hora de la salida llegara pronto.

Y al parecer mis suplicas fueron escuchadas, ya que cuando menos me di cuenta la campana sonó de repente y todos salieron disparados hacia fuera del aula, tomé mis cosas y salí sin ninguna prisa del salón, mientras caminaba por los pasillos escuchaba a las chicas hablar sobre los atuendos que deberían llevar para esa noche, al menos yo no tenía que preocuparme por ello, yo no tenía una cita, sólo acompañaría a mi amiga y al chico que la invitó, eso era todo, y cuando viera que las cosas marchaban bien entre ellos me iría a casa lo más pronto posible. Guardé mis cosas en el casillero y cuando estaba apunto de irme una figura me impidió seguir avanzando.

-Hey Chris

-¿Y ahora qué quieres Tom?- pregunté, pero sin darle tiempo de contestar comencé a avanzar para alejarme de él.

-¡Espera!- me tomó del hombro y detuvo mis pasos –Escucha, sé que yo no soy el mejor tipo de este lugar, pero quería decirte…

-Habla rápido, no tengo todo el día.

-Bueno…¿Irás al festival de hoy?

-Sí, pero no iré con nadie, sólo voy a acompañar a Janet por un rato y luego me iré a casa- contesté comenzando a caminar de nuevo.

-¿Entonces irías conmigo?- me detuve al escuchar aquella inesperada pregunta.

-¿Estás bromeando?- dije girándome y mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

-No.

Me acerqué a él hasta estuvimos frente a frente, sus ojos ámbar brillaban y sus mejillas tenían un color rosa pálido, incluso podía notar que esta nervioso por la forma en la que apretaba sus puños.

-Si esto es una broma te juro que…

-No estoy bromeando.

-¿Ya te rechazaron todas las demás de la escuela?- pregunté arqueando una ceja y cruzando los brazos.

-En realidad no le he preguntado a nadie.

-¿Por qué quieres que yo te acompañé?

-Sí aceptas juro que te lo diré.

Volví a mirar sus ojos, esta vez puede notar que había más brillo en ellos, como el de una persona que anhela algo, que lo desea, una mirada así no tenía ningún atisbo de mentira.

-Bien, iré contigo, pero sólo porque quiero saber el motivo.

-Genial, es una cita, pasaré por ti a las seis y media.

-Claro

Y se marchó rápidamente, comencé a caminar hacia la salida del colegio cuando paré súbitamente al darme cuenta de algo.

-¿Tengo una cita?, tengo una cita, ¡Dios mío tengo una cita!- y no es que estuviera emocionada, sólo…¿sorprendida?...¿asombrada?, por primera vez en mi vida tendría una cita y era con quien menos me lo imaginaba.

/

Al llegar a casa mi mente estaba en blanco, no tenía idea de que usar, por primera vez me sentía como todas esas chicas que tienen un montón de ropa en su armario y dicen "No tengo nada que ponerme", pero nunca, nunca, NUNCA, en mi vida me habían invitado a una cita, y me di cuenta de que comenzaba a actuar de manera estúpida, comencé a buscar en mi armario algo que pudiera usar, me topé con un vestido de tirantes escoces rojo bastante lindo que me llegaba cinco dedos arriba de las rodillas, unas mallas negras y una chaqueta del mismo color, eran las cinco y media, así que me tomé mi tiempo, me di un baño un poco largo y luego procedí a ponerme la ropa que había elegido, dejé mi cabello al estilo de siempre, rebelde y desordenado, solo que me puse una diadema roja con una diminuta flor roja y unas pequeñas plumas negras, mis ojos estaban maquillados como siempre, con mucho delineador negro y sombra del mismo color, por último me calcé unas botas rojas no muy altas, al salir del baño me miré en el espejo, no pude evitar pensar que me veía…¿?...¿bien?, el sonido del timbre me sacó de mis pensamientos, eran exactamente las seis y media, ¿Quién diría que Tom podría ser alguien puntual?

Cuando estuve a punto de abrir comencé a temblar, los nervios comenzaron a invadirme, "Bah, no que estupidez, además, es sólo Tom", abrí la puerta y me topé con mi "cita".

Vestía unos jeans negros, una camisa roja, chaqueta igualmente negra y converse blancos y su cabello estaba desordenado, incluso pensé que se veía…atractivo.

-Te ves bien- dijo un poco sonrojado.

-Gracias- contesté desviando el rostro para evitar que viera lo roja que estaba mi cara.

Subimos a su auto, un Lamborghini rojo que cualquiera se sentiría realizado al conducir, con el cual seguramente llamaríamos de más la atención.

-¿No crees que es muy llamativo?- pregunté señalando el auto.

-No, no en realidad- contestó abriéndome la puerta para que entrara.

Me sentía algo incómoda ya que cada peatón y/o conductor veía con los ojos brillantes el despampanante auto, aunque una muy conocida canción que de repente comenzó a sonar me hizo girar la cabeza rápido, el sonido de la batería y la guitarra eran inconfundibles para mis oídos, la letra única, "All Nightmare Long" de Metallica, una de mis canciones preferidas.

-Alguien tiene muy buen gusto- comenté en un susurro que mi acompañante pudo escuchar.

-¿Te gusta?

-Por supuesto.

Subió el volumen y ambos comenzamos a cantar el coro al unísono, y así continuamos todo el viaje, escuchando diferentes bandas y cantando fuertemente hasta que sin darnos cuenta llegamos al bosque, Tom bajó del auto y antes de que yo pudiera hacer lo mismo la puerta ya estaba abierta y una mano estaba extendida hacia mí, me sonrojé fuertemente cuando la tomé.

El lugar estaba muy adornado, había luces por todos lados que alumbraban el camino, los árboles tenían bellos listones rojos y lámparas chinas de papel, muchas parejas caminaban abrazados o tomados de la mano, a lo lejos pude distinguir a Janet y Michael, el vicepresidente de la clase, quienes al parecer se la pasaban muy bien estando juntos, Janet se veía tan feliz, como una pequeña niña en la mañana de Navidad, sin darme cuenta sonreí ampliamente, una pareja también captó mi atención, Ray y Darcy, ella lucía encantada y él, bueno él aburrido, algo se revolvió en mi estómago cuando noté que ella se colgaba de su cuello y le plantaba un beso en la mejilla, hice una mueca de disgusto.

-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó Tom.

-Emm…no nada.

Mientras más caminábamos había más parejas a nuestro alrededor, lo cual me hacía sentirme incómoda, ya que se besaban tan apasionadamente que invitaban a los demás a hacer lo mismo, pero quiero aclarar que yo NO deseaba hacer lo mismo, en fin, la tensión entre Tom y yo era tan grande que se podía cortar con un chuchillo, pero esa tensión se esfumó rápidamente cuando sin darnos cuenta comenzamos a entablar una pequeña conversación, hablamos sobre cosas tan triviales que hasta no reíamos de las cosas tan insignificantes que decíamos, compramos unos helados, los cuales devoramos rápidamente, Tom ganó un lindo conejo de felpa negro con ojos de botón, una mancha blanca en el izquierdo y también un tigre blanco para mí, ambos peluches hicieron que algo muy cálido se instalara en mi pecho, y mi corazón latiera tan rápido como un auto de carreras, jamás imagine que un chico que pareciera ser tan engreído y rompecorazones como él resultara ser dulce y atento, al parecer no todos son lo que aparentan, continuamos caminando y hablando de nada en especial, no recuerdo haberme sentido tan bien con alguien más antes, ni siquiera me molesto cuando sentí como su mano tomó la mía y nuestros dedos se entrelazaron, el sonrojo fue inevitable, pero no quería apartar ese calor que me embargaba, llegamos a un claro en el bosque, y nos sentamos para admirar el cielo nocturno iluminado por la luna llena y las estrellas, pronto los fuegos artificiales iluminaron más la zona, incluso recargué un poco mi cabeza en su hombro, cuando me di cuenta de mi acción traté de alejarme, pero su brazos me rodeo por la cintura y me apegó más a él, me sonrojé tanto que sentía que mi cara resplandecía en la oscuridad por tan roja que estaba, seguimos admirando las luces de colores de los fuego artificiales, pero algo extraño me hizo desviar la mirada, esa figura tan conocida para mí escondida entre los árboles, ese polerón blanco que sólo le podía pertenecer a una persona en especial, el viento sopló fuertemente y movió las hojas de los árboles con violencia, incluso el calor se esfumó y sentía el aire gélido golpear mi rostro, de un momento a otro la figura de los árboles desapareció, parpadeé varias veces y comencé a sentir un escalofrío recorrer mi columna.

-Creo que debería llevarte a casa, es un poco tarde- dijo Tom.

Se levantó y me extendió su mano, la cual tomé junto con el par de peluches, los cuales había dejado a mi lado, caminamos de regreso al auto y emprendimos el camino de vuelta a casa, el cual pasó rápidamente y en silencio, el mío, por no parar de pensar que Jeff había estado presente en el festival, pero, ¿Por qué?, ¿Por mí?, no, tal vez era otra cosa, tal vez sólo buscaba a alguien más que asesinar, nuevas víctimas, llegamos a mi casa sin que me diera cuenta, bajamos del auto y llegamos a la puerta, me giré para agradecerle a Tom y despedirme de él.

-Supongo que tengo que agradecerte, realmente la pasé muy bien-dije desviando la mirada, aunque el sonrojo que tenía era evidente.

-Yo también la pasé muy bien.

-Entonces, creo que te veré mañana, ya sabes…en la escuela y eso- iba a girarme de nuevo pero él me detuvo con sus palabras.

-Chris…escucha…¿Recuerdas que te dije que te dirá por qué te invité si venías conmigo?- preguntó sonrojado.

-Claro, pero creo que ya no tiene importancia.

-En realidad tiene mucha importancia, mira, la razón por la que te invité es…- se rascó la nuca nervioso y desvió la mirada hacia el suelo, como si de repente fuera lo más interesante en el mundo, tomó aire y volvió a hablar –Tú…tú me…me gustas- soltó con sus brillantes ojos ambarinos clavados en los míos.

Me quedé estática mirándolo fijamente, con el calor subiendo a mis mejillas rápidamente y mi cuerpo entero temblando, "¿Le gusto?, ¡LE GUSTO!"

-Y sé que probablemente no puedas sentir lo mismo por mí en tan sólo una noche, pero igual tenía que decírtelo, me gustas mucho Christine Evans, siempre me has gustado, desde que me mudé aquí cuando tenía sólo diez años, siempre te he mirado sin que te des cuenta y por más estúpido que me sienta ahora por decirte esto sabiendo que seguramente seré rechazado no me importa, porque creo que me enamoré de ti- soltó rápidamente.

Me quedé muda y sin respiración, siempre pensé Thomas Connors era molesto, siempre pensé que Thomas Connors era un mujeriego, siempre pensé que Thomas Connors era un idiota al que le encantaba molestar a los demás, al igual que Darcy, en mi cabeza sólo estaba el pensamiento de que Thomas Connors, era, es y sería siempre un completo tarado, un imbécil, un chico agresivo que terminaría completamente sólo, y ahora el mismo Thomas Connors se me estaba confesando, a mí, a la persona más antisocial y antipática del planeta Tierra, sentí unas extrañas ganas de llorar, de abrazarlo, incluso, aunque sonara desagradable en mi mente, de besarlo, y al mismo tiempo tampoco sabía que sentir, saber que él estaba enamorado de mí desde hace siete años me hacía pensar que era estúpida, pero especial, no sabía que le importaba tanto a una persona hasta el día de hoy, y llegué a especular que tal vez él también me gustaba, un poco tal vez, ¿Pero no se supone que yo estaba enamorada de Ray?

-Yo…yo…yo- balbuceé cosas incoherentes, típico en mí cuando me pongo sumamente nerviosa.

-No tienes que contestar nada ahora, sólo quería hacértelo saber- dio un paso hacia mí y se inclinó, sentí el contacto de sus labios tibios en mi mejilla fría, susurró un adiós y se fue en su auto.

Me quedé parada en el umbral de mi casa, mientras observaba los autos pasar, llevé mi mano hasta mi mejilla, recordando el gesto tan dulce, un gesto que nadie me había hecho en mucho tiempo, nueve años exactamente, pequeñas gotas saladas salieron de mis ojos y me sorprendí cuando me encontré llorando silenciosamente por…alegría, pasaron cerca de quince minutos en los que me quedé afuera de mi casa hasta que finalmente entré, y me recargué en la puerta y de nuevo volví a recordar ese momento, al parecer mi cerebro todavía no asimilaba lo que acababa de pasar, otros diez minutos pensando en lo ocurrido y finalmente decidí subir a mi habitación.

Dejé los muñecos de felpa en la cama y me quite la ropa hasta quedar en ropa interior y procedí a ponerme mi habitual ropa para dormir, abrí la ventana y me quedé mirando la luna llena en el cielo, tan hermosa como siempre, salí de la habitación para encender las luces que siempre dejaba para cuando papá llegara, al regresar a mi habitación me encontré con una escena desagradable, los muñecos de felpa destrozados, el conejo carecía de extremidades y ojos y estaba manchado de sangre, el tigre tenía la panza abierta y una sonrisa dibujada, un mensaje en la ventana escrito con ese líquido rojo y espeso.

**_"¿Disfrutaste tu cita Chris?_**

**_Fue divertido mandar a tu amigo a dormir_**

**_Deberías hacer lo mismo_**

**_Feliz Día de San Valentín_**

**_y…Ve a Dormir "_**

Cada vello de mi cuerpo se erizo, tenía miedo, pero no por mí, no esta vez, algo horrible había pasado, eso era seguro, y de alguna u otra forma, yo era responsable de ello.

* * *

**OH dios cuanto tiempo, siento haberlos dejado tan abandonados, los exámenes y los proyectos me traían como loca y estaba muy corta de inspiración, por otro lado sé que ya pasó San Valentín pero tenía que hacer esto y me encantó como quedo, espero que a ustedes también, gracias por sus reviews, me siento tan feliz *llora de emoción*, además quería subir el capítulo hoy porque CHAN-CHAN-CHAN-CHAN! ES MI CUMPLEAÑOS YEI!, así que felicidades a mí y a quien también cumpla años hoy 18 de Febrero y gracias, besos, besitos y besotes para todo el mundo!**


	10. Chapter 9

"Bla bla bla"- pensamientos

-Bla bla bla – diálogos.

/ - cambió de escena.

**(Bla bla bla) **– notas de la autora

* * *

Me enamoré…de un asesino

Capítulo 9

Mi noche había sido fatal, pasó tan rápido que cuando me di cuenta la luz del sol comenzaba a entrar por mi ventana, me levanté como zombi y al ver el reloj pude notar que era un poco tarde, sólo me puse algo negro, como siempre, até mi cabello en una cola de caballo alta y me amarré un listón negro, bajé y no me molesté por dirigirle una mirada a papá, estaba en un estado de shock total, caminaba por las calles sin mirar a ninguna parte, incluso casi fui atropellada varias veces.

Al llegar a la escuela sólo fui directamente a mi casillero para tomar lo que necesitaba y me encaminé al salón de clases. El aire depresivo que reinaba en el aula me golpeó el rostro, todos con la mirada clavada hacia el frente, unos lloraban silenciosamente, otros sólo estaban serios, incluso había lugares vacíos, parecía que de repente estaba en un funeral, el lugar jamás había lucido tan…sin vida. Caminé en dirección a mi lugar y me senté silenciosamente en el asiento, Janet estaba a mi lado, callada, se notaba que había llorado un poco, aunque no fuera amiga de Tom ella era demasiado sensible y tendía a preocuparse por los demás, aunque esas personas no fueran cercanas a ella, su generosidad era incomparable.

-Chris…

-Lo sé Janet, lo sé, no tienes que decir lo siento.

La maestra de español entro, más seria de lo normal, con el rostro bañado en lágrimas y un aire melancólico.

-Bu-bu-buenos dí-dí-días alumnos, co-co-como ya saben, su compañero Thomas…- comenzó a llorar sin ser capaz de retomar el habla –Lo s-s-siento, vuelvo ensegui-gui-da.

Salió de nuevo, seguramente no volvería en unos veinte minutos, suspiré, largo y pesado.

-Oh, vamos, ¿Por qué tanto drama?, es decir, Tom seguramente está en un lugar mejor ahora, ya saben, el cielo y todas esas cositas con ángeles y bla bla bla bla, y además, no es como si hubiera sido alguien tan importante, como yo claro- dijo sonriendo.

Las palabras de Darcy hicieron que sintiera una gran repugnancia, me levanté lentamente y apoyé mis manos en el escritorio frente a mí.

-Cállate, no tienes idea de cómo se siente perder a alguien, no tienes idea de cómo se siente no tener a tu lado a una persona que te importa, ¡ERES UNA MALDITA PERRA INSENSIBLE!, ¡TÚ ERES LA QUE DEBERÍA ESTAR MUERTA, NO ÉL!, ¡ERES EL DOLOR DE CABEZA DE TODOS, EL MUNDO ESTARÍA MUCHO MEJOR SIN ESCORIAS COMO TÚ!- grité con todas mis fuerzas hasta quedarme sin aliento, mi cuerpo temblaba, mis ojos comenzaron a derramar gotas saladas de tristeza.

Darcy y el resto me miró estupefacta, pero su mirada de sorpresa cambió a una de absoluto odio hacia mí. Tomé mis cosas y al pasar al lado de ella me detuve.

-¿Duele saber la verdad no Darcy?, pues no me retracto, eres una maldita perra insensible, una escoria, un dolor de cabeza y muchas cosas más- sentencié sonriendo.

Salí del salón y de la escuela, no me importaba tener que faltar a clases, mi único destino en ese momento era un lugar que seguramente estaría muy solitario.

/

Estaba nublado, gotas de lluvia caían del cielo gris, pero en vez de sentirme feliz, me sentía cada vez más depresiva, empujé la reja de metal con fuerza y caminé entre las lápidas buscando una sola en especial, busqué y busqué sin éxito, hasta que por fin la hallé, el lugar en donde se suponía Tom descansaba ahora, me senté en la tierra mojada, y no tengo idea de cuanto tiempo me quedé solo viendo su nombre tallado en la piedra, mi mente viajó hasta el día de ayer, cuando cantábamos a todo volumen en su auto, el conejo y el tigre que ganó para mí, las tonterías que decíamos, el calor de su mano al tomar la mía, su ojos ámbar brillando y el tierno beso en mi mejilla. Todos esos momentos se repetían una y otra vez en mi mente, me sentía, de alguna manera, tan culpable, si no hubiera aceptado salir con él quizá seguiría con vida, pero bien dicen que el hubiera no existe, me gustaría regresar el tiempo, haberlo rechazado, por más que doliese, seguiría aquí, aunque eso resultaba imposible.

-Lo siento- susurré –Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento- repetí varias veces dejando que las lágrimas comenzaran a salir.

La lluvia comenzaba a hacerse más intensa, la luz de los relámpagos iluminaba momentáneamente toda la ciudad, me levanté lentamente, la lluvia ya me había empapado toda, pero no me importó, si hay algo que me gusta de la lluvia, es que cuando lloras nadie lo nota, caminé hacia la salida a paso lento, sin prisa alguna.

-Lo siento- susurré una última vez.

Empujé de nuevo la reja, esta vez hizo un eco en todo el espacio, algo que sonó como si fuera un lamento, salí con la cabeza baja y sin querer choqué con alguien y caí al suelo húmedo, mojándome aún más.

-Lo siento, no vi por donde iba- dije alzando la vista.

Un hombre, de unos cuarenta años, tal vez más, corpulento, cabello castaño corto, su rostro lucía demacrado.

-No importa, yo también estaba distraído- me tendió su mano y me ayudó a levantarme -¿Estás bien?

-Sí, lo estoy, gracias.

-¿No tienes frío?, estás mojada.

-Estoy bien, no importa.

-De acuerdo.

El hombre tenían grandes ojeras bajo sus ojos, algunas arrugas en su joven rostro, lo cuál lo hacía lucir más grande, sus ojos color ámbar estaban rojos e hinchados, me di cuenta de que llevaba un ramo de claveles blancos, su sombrilla me cubrió de la lluvia, su larga gabardina lo mantenía bien abrigado, tenía una insignia en el pecho, "Oficial Connors" leí.

-¿Usted es…el padre de Tom?- pregunté mirándolo a los ojos.

El hombre asintió.

-Yo, lo siento mucho, de verdad, lo siento- dije de nuevo.

-No, yo soy el que lo siente, no lo protegí como debía, no he hecho bien mi trabajo al buscar al responsable de su muerte y el de muchas otras personas- la voz del padre de Tom sonaba seria y fría, me pareció incluso más fría que la de mi padre –Pero te aseguraré algo, voy a atrapar a ese bastardo, y lo haré pagar por todos sus crímenes, cueste lo que cueste, no descansaré hasta que esa escoria esté pudriéndose tras las rejas de mí prisión- empujó la reja y entró al cementerio.

Mi cuerpo tembló, y no necesariamente por el frío, sino por algo más grande, al escuchar esas últimas sentí algo parecido a la preocupación, y no por mi persona, sino por cierto chico de eterna sonrisa.

/

Estuve todo el día recostada en mi cama, escuchando música a todo volumen, tratando de escapar de la realidad, algo casi imposible, a cada momento recordaba las palabras del oficial Connors, no pude evitar pensar que sus palabras podían volverse realidad, ¿Qué pasaría si lograban atrapar a Jeff?, ¿Qué sería de él?, ¿Qué sería de mí?, "¿No debería estar odiándolo ahora por asesinar a Tom?" pensé, pero por más que quisiera, alguna extraña razón me impedía odiarlo, tal vez no quería odiarlo, él se había vuelto algo así como una agradable y silenciosa compañía nocturna, incluso dejé de sentirme sola, sentía que tenía algo así como un amigo secreto, "Un amigo asesino, extraño", pero yo era extraña desde…¿?...siempre, me quité los audífonos y sólo cerré mis ojos escuchando mi respiración en el silencio de mi habitación, pero el sonido de la ventana abriéndose me hizo abrirlos, aunque no tenía que voltear para saber quien era.

-Debería estar odiándote ahora- dije de repente, mi voz no sonó seria, ni fría, sólo…normal…inexpresiva –Debería estar maldiciendo tu nombre una y otra vez, debería tomar el teléfono ahora y llamar a la policía, pero probablemente ya estaría muerta cuando ellos lleguen aquí- proseguí viendo hacia el techo –Pero, no puedo, no puedo odiarte- finalicé sentándome en la mullida cama.

-Eres demasiado…impredecible…pensé que en estos momentos estarías sintiendo miedo de mí- dijo con su amplia sonrisa.

-¿No es demasiado solitario?, este tipo de vida, ¿No te sientes sólo?- pregunté mirándolo fijamente mientras él jugaba con su afilado cuchillo.

Me miró con sus ojos negros y rió un poco.

-Estar sólo, esa es la vida de un asesino.

-Creo que entonces no somos tan diferentes.

Arqueó una ceja y comenzó a reír a carcajadas, me miró desafiante, retándome con la mirada a hacer algo desconocido.

-Yo creo que sí lo somos.

-Ambos estamos solos, ¿no?

-Yo estoy solo, tú tienes un padre.

-Un padre que me odia.

-Tienes amigos.

-Sólo tengo una.

-Pero aún así no estás sola.

-¡Pero tú si!

-¿Y eso por qué tendría que importarte a ti?

¿Por qué tendría que importarme a mí?, realmente no lo sabía, ¿Por qué debía importarme a mí el hecho de que Jeff estuviera solo?, tal vez me sentía identificada con él de alguna manera, tal vez había una extraña conexión entre nosotros que ambos desconocíamos, "¡Pero que digo!, ¿Extraña conexión?, ya estoy diciendo estupideces, o mejor dicho, ya estoy pensando estupideces"

-Porque…no sé…no tengo idea de porque me importa…sólo sé que me importa, sólo sé que no quiero que estés solo.

-¿Por qué?- dijo desconcertado.

-Porque gracias a ti…yo he dejado de sentirme…sola- dije con un pequeño sonrojo en mis mejillas.

El rostro de Jeff mostraba gran asombro, dejó el cuchillo en una mesita y se acercó a mí con paso sigiloso.

-Y según tú, ¿Qué harás para que no me sienta solo?

-Yo…yo…creo que…podemos…- la vergüenza se apoderó de mí, mi rostro ardía –Podemos ser amigos- dije extendiendo mi mano amablemente y desviando la mirada hacia ninguna parte en especial.

-¿Amigos?

-Sí, amigos- dije algo irritada –Entonces…¿Qué dices?

Lo miré de nuevo, sus ojos mostraban algo así como desconfianza, suspiré y hablé de nuevo.

-Oye, yo no muerdo, y se me está cansando el brazo.

-¿Amigos dices?

-Sí amigos –"¿Estás sordo o qué?"- ¿Y bien?

Diez segundos aproximadamente esperé con mi brazo extendido hacia él.

-De acuerdo- dijo finalmente tomando mi mano.

-¿Amigos?

-Sí, sí, sí, amigos- dijo rodando los ojos.

Sonreí ampliamente y le di un apretón a su mano, me sentía feliz, ¿Por qué?, debo decir que ni yo misma sé porque, sólo sé que estaba feliz.

-Amigos.

* * *

**Sí!, por fin nuevo capítulo, wooo, de verás que me costó trabajo, jejeje espero que les haya gustado, a mí sí, y les agradezco a todos sus lindos y preciosos reviews y sus felicitaciones por mi cumple!**

**Como superamo a todos mis lectores quiero mandarles saludos y agradecerles su apoyo, besos y abrazos de oso panda a: Candysk8, Slenderwomen Phantomhive, Jeff The Killer, Annima, AmorfousThing, Pershephonne, Azumi Dasai, Johanita, Mitzi Heartfilia, Abii, AnasCohen y AllYouNeedIsCoffee!**


	11. Chapter 10

"Bla bla bla"- pensamientos

-Bla bla bla – diálogos.

/ - cambió de escena.

**(Bla bla bla) **– notas de la autora

* * *

Me enamoré…de un asesino

Capítulo 10

Los días posteriores trascurrieron con gran normalidad, pasó casi una semana y a medida que el tiempo corría el asunto de Tom comenzaba a desvanecerse, sólo para algunos claro, otros seguían muy dolidos, los profesores nos informaron que estaban ahí para cualquiera que quisiera desahogarse o sólo tener un hombro para llorar. En fin, todo iba como de costumbre, las mismas clases aburridas, los mismos compañeros, los mismos profesores, nada fuera de lo común, excepto el extraño comportamiento de mi "queridísima amiga" Darcy, en los últimos días no me ha dirigido ni una palabra de rencor, ni un mínimo insulto he recibido de su parte, lo cual me ha parecido bastante sospechoso, pero no le doy importancia, por otro lado, Jeff y yo nos hemos vuelto, emm…algo así como, más cercanos, todas las noches está en mi habitación, siempre llega manchado de sangre, y siempre soy yo la que se ofrece para lavar su ropa, no es por ser amable ni nada parecido, es sólo que no quiero que manche nada en mi habitación **(ajá sí que excusa tan barata ¬3¬).**

-No entiendo esto- dije suspirando y desparramándome en mi asiento.

-Es muy fácil de jugar Chris- dijo Janet sonriendo.

-Es fácil para ti, yo odio el ajedrez, cualquier juego de estrategia es demasiado aburrido.

-Zombies vs. Plants es un juego de estrategia.

-¡Zombies vs. Plants es divertido, sólo pones plantitas que disparan por ti y no tienes que hacer casi nada más que ver como esos malditos mueren!- exclamé triunfante.

Ambas estallamos en risas, reíamos tanto que tuvimos que sostenernos el estómago.

-Por cierto, el concurso de ajedrez es la próxima semana, ¿No deberías estar "entrenando" o "practicando" o como le digan?

-Es lo que estoy haciendo ahora.

-Practicar conmigo no cuenta.

-Claro que sí.

-No, soy patética- dije con una mueca.

La campana que anunciaba el final del receso sonó, Janet guardo las piezas de ajedrez y el tablero en su bolso y comenzamos a caminar de vuelta adentro para ir a la siguiente clase.

-¿Irás a verme, cierto?- preguntó esperanzada mirándome.

-Por supuesto, ¿Qué clase de amiga sería si no voy?

-¿Por más que te aburra?

-Por más que me aburra

Janet se lanzó a abrazarme, su cuerpo era tan pequeño que sentía que abrazaba a una niña de diez años, puse mi mano en su cabeza y le revolví el cabello, la mire con infinita ternura, sin duda, ella era como mi hermana menor.

-Eres la mejor Chris, ¿lo sabías?

-Supongo.

Caminamos tranquilamente por los pasillos hasta llegar al aula, éramos las primeras en llegar así que nos sentamos en nuestros pupitres.

-Oye, te he visto algo cansada, ¿Has dormido bien?- preguntó.

-Emmm…

"Por supuesto que he dormido bien, digo, ¿Por qué no dormiría bien si todas las noches estoy con un siniestro asesino psicópata y termino durmiendo a las dos de la mañana?"

-Sí claro, perfectamente bien- sonreí con nerviosismo.

La clase se fue llenando de chicos y chicas, por último entro la Srta. Audrey, la clase de literatura dio inicio, pero ya que la noche anterior la pasé despierta hasta tarde por hablar con Jeff mis ojos se cerraron lentamente hasta que por primera vez me quedé dormida en mi clase favorita.

/

Salí de la escuela caminando tranquilamente, mi único destino era mi casa, tenía planeado llegar y tumbarme en la cama para dormir toda la tarde, estaba apunto de cruzar la calle cuando un auto se estacionó frente a mí, un Audi R8 Spyder blanco, todos comenzaron a rodearlo en cuanto lo vieron, me sentí asfixiada entre tantos estudiantes que rápidamente traté de escapar del gentío de mi alrededor, pero sin querer choqué con alguien, lo cual evitó mi huida.

-¡Chrisy!- una voz algo desconocida para mí me llamó.

Levanté la vista y me encontré con un hombre de unos veintiocho años, alto, ojos verdes y amables, su cabello negro como la noche era un poco largo, el flequillo le cubría un poco el ojo derecho de manera encantadora, vestía unos jeans, camisa blanca, chaqueta negra y Vans negros.

-¡¿Tío Jared?!- exclamé lanzándome a él con demasiada confianza.

Él me recibió sonriente, cuando me separé de él me revolvió el cabello con dulzura.

-¿Cómo estás pequeña?

-Bien, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-¿Qué crees que hago aquí?, vine a visitar a mi sobrina favorita.

-Soy tu única sobrina.

-Y es por eso que eres mi favorita.

De repente me di cuenta de que todas las miradas ya no estaban sobre el auto, ahora estaban sobre nosotros, y ninguna era masculina, al parecer toda la población femenina miraba con ojos enamorados a cierta persona a mi lado, sentí unos terribles celos invadirme, incluso un extraño instinto asesino me recorría en ese instante.

-Y bien, ¿Te parece si vamos a otro lugar?- preguntó sonriendo.

-Claro- dije abrazándolo de nuevo, estando consiente de que las miradas de mis compañeras de curso estaban sobre nosotros.

Subimos a su auto y condujo lejos de la escuela hasta que llegamos a una cafetería que no estaba lejos de casa, entramos y una chica inmediatamente nos atendió.

-Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Hannah, ¿Qué desean ordenar?- dijo la mujer con un tono que me pareció DEMASIADO amable.

-Yo quiero un cappuccino frío, ¿Qué hay de ti Chrisy?

-También, y un brownie de chocolate por favor- dije.

-Enseguida- la chica se marchó y nos dejó solos.

-¿Cómo estás Chrisy?

-¿Cómo crees que estoy?, ¡Estoy muy feliz!

-Has crecido mucho Chris, te pareces a tu madre.

Me sonrojé un poco por el comentario, y también me sentí alagada.

-Gracias, pero no soy linda como ella- contesté pesimista como siempre.

-Oh por favor, eres la chica más guapa y sexy que he conocido, si mi hermana estuviera aquí seguramente diría lo mismo- dijo recargando su cabeza en una mano.

Una punzada de dolor me atravesó el pecho, mi corazón emitió un crujido que sólo yo pude escuchar, de repente sentí como las lágrimas querían salir de mis ojos.

-Pero no está- susurré dolida, pero incluso si lo dije en voz baja Jared me escuchó.

-No me digas que sigues culpándote por lo que sucedió, Chrisy, fue sólo un accidente- dijo tratando de consolarme.

-Un accidente que yo misma causé, sino hubiera sido por mí ella aún estaría aquí, ambos estarían aquí- dije, desvié la mirada, pero una lágrima rebelde resbaló por mi mejilla.

-Oye, está en el pasado, estoy seguro de que ella no te culpa por ello, además, yo creo que ella está observándote ahora mismo, orgullosa de ver como su pequeña hija ha crecido tanto- se acercó y limpió aquella lágrima, sonreí al sentir su roce –Y bueno, dime, ¿Ya tienes novio?

Abrí los ojos como platos y lo miré con una expresión que decía "Tienes que estar bromeando", incluso sentí ganas de reírme.

-Pfff…¿Qué?, pero claro que no- dije conteniendo las carcajadas amenazantes por salir.

-¿En serio?, que lástima, bueno, me extraña, eres una mujer tan bella que no me lo creo.

-Claro, bella, ajá, seré bella cuando los cerdos vuelen y Darcy pueda resolver una ecuación de primero de secundaria.

-Oh por favor, ¿No te das cuenta de lo mucho que te miran los chicos?, desde que llegamos aquí he notado varias miradas masculinas en tu figura, y vaya figura que tienes, si yo no fuera tu tío no tardaría ni un segundo en pedirte que salieras conmigo.

-Basta- dije sonrojándome.

-Es verdad, en realidad creo que es mejor que no te miren, ¡SIGUES SIENDO DEMASIADO PEQUEÑA COMO PARA TENER UN NOVIO!- exclamó mirando de manera asesina a un chico que estaba en una mesa un poco alejada de la nuestra.

-¿Qué?, ¿Ahora estás siendo sobreprotector?

-Es mi deber como tío proteger a mi atractiva sobrina.

-Ya te lo dije, no soy atractiva.

-Y yo ya te dije que sí lo eres, Chris, en serio, tienes que aprender a quererte más, ya te lo he dicho, eres muy linda e inteligente, eres hermosa.

-No digas esas cosas- dije sonrojándome de nueva cuenta.

-Yo solo estoy siendo sincero.

-Por cierto, ¿Cómo está Joanne?

-De maravilla, te extraña mucho.

-Y yo a ella.

Joanne era la esposa de Jared, era alta igual que él, cabello corto y ondulado cobrizo y lindos ojos color chocolate, una figura que las demás dirían "de infarto" y una personalidad encantadora.

-De hecho, también vine para decirte que pronto necesitaré tu ayuda como niñera.

-¿Niñera?, ¿Por qué?- "¿Es lo que estoy pensando?, tiene que ser lo que estoy pensando" –Espera, ¿Joanne esta…?

-Ocho meses, será una niña, así que cuento contigo para darle un buen ejemplo de hermana mayor.

-¡Lo haré, tenlo por seguro!- sonreí y levanté ambos pulgares.

La mesera vino y nos trajo nuestras ordenes.

-Bien, dos cappuccinos fríos y un brownie de chocolate.

-Gracias- dijimos ambos al mismo tiempo y la mujer se marchó.

-Y…

-¿Qué?- dije mientras comía un poco de mi delicioso brownie con crema batida.

-Aún no me has dicho si te gusta alguien o no.

-¡Tío Jared!- repliqué sonrojada.

-¿Qué?, es sólo simple curiosidad.

-Pareces de esas viejas chismosas que se la pasan viendo telenovelas todo el día.

-Oye, yo no soy ninguna vieja, soy un guapo hombre preocupado por su sobrinita.

-¿Sobrinita?

-¡Sí!, ¡Eres tan tierna y adorable!- dijo pegándose a mí y friccionando su mejilla con la mía -¡Que tal que ya no eres virgen y yo ni enterado!- exclamó.

Me sonrojé todavía más y lo empujé un poco alejándolo lo mas que pude.

-¡¿Qué te pasa?!, ¡Además porque tendrías que saber tu si sigo siendo virgen o no!

-Podrías contraer una enfermedad o algo por el estilo- habló con tono dramático.

-Tío me estas asustando.

-Bien, bien, basta de dramatismo, pero ya en serio, ¿te gusta alguien?

Instantáneamente una imagen apareció en mi mente, piel blanca, cabello negro, ojos del mismo color y una gran sonrisa, "¿Qué demonios?"

-Estás sonrojada, ¡Te gusta alguien!- exclamó.

-¡Claro que no!, no me gusta nadie- "No me gusta él".

-No puedes engañarme Chris- si mirada era pícara, no dejaría el tema por la paz, Jared siempre fue así desde que recuerdo.

-Ya te lo dije no me gusta nadie.

"¿En serio?, ¿Nadie?, ¿Entonces porqué pensé en Jeff?", sacudí la cabeza.

-¿Sabes?, aprendí a leer la mano, y tus manos me dicen que estás enamorada de alguien o que pronto lo estarás- me miró desafiante –Y tus ojos están brillando, es como si recordaras a esa persona que tanto quieres.

Ambos nos miramos fijamente, desafiándonos con la mirada, sosteniendo un duelo sin palabras en el que solo uno podía ganar, ninguno parpadeaba, nuestros ojos centrados en los del otro.

-Bien, me rindo- dijo por fin.

-¡Ja!, nadie puede contra mi.

-Pero estoy seguro que te gusta alguien.

-Cree lo que quieras, pero no me gusta nadie- declaré.

-Bueno señorita, es hora de irnos, no quiero que tu padre se enfade si llegas tarde a casa por mi culpa, así que termina con ese brownie rápido.

-Tsk, no creo que le importe, ya que jamás está ahí.

-Veo que su relación no ha cambiado mucho.

-¿Tú crees?- arqueé una ceja –No hablamos nunca y siempre llega a casa cuando ya estoy dormida.

-Entonces no importa si nos quedamos un poco más- sonrió y me revolvió el cabello de nuevo como siempre hacía.

Me sentí tan feliz de estar con él, mi tío Jared era como un hermano mayor para mí, era como un padre en muchas ocasiones, esa figura en la cual podía confiar siempre, me sentía tan protegida a su lado, luego me entristecí al pensar que se iría pronto, y entonces dejaría de tener a ese alguien que me cuidaba y me llamaba con tanto cariño, como si fuera su hija, y despertaría del cuento de hadas para de nuevo estar en la realidad, donde la palabra padre no formaba parte de mi vida y esa imagen era indiferente a mí, "Papá, me pregunto…si al menos te importo un poco, ¿Acaso sientes que te necesitó?".

/

Acostada en mi cama, con los audífonos puestos y la música sonando leía por decimo tercera vez "El Gato Negro" de Edgar Allan Poe, amaba ese cuento, como una mente pura y bondadosa puede corromperse tan fácilmente, volviéndose atroz y perversa, siempre me gustó el terror psicológico, la manera en la que tu mente juega contigo y te hace creer cientos de cosas terroríficas y espeluznantes, cada vez escuchas o imaginas algo y cada vello del cuerpo se eriza, el estar atrapado en tu propia cabeza sin ninguna escapatoria, era de lo más fascinante, cerré el libro al terminar de leer dicha historia y me senté en el escritorio, prendí la computadora, de repente me entraron unas terribles ganas de leer historias de terror, una de mis ocultas y secretas adicciones, aunque últimamente las personas ya no se esfuerzan tanto en ese tipo de cosas, justo cuando estaba a la mitad de un gran relato algo frío y metálico se posó en mi cuello, bajé la mirada y distinguí la hoja afilada y ensangrentada del cuchillo.

-Pensé que ya habíamos pasado esta fase- hablé señalando el objeto.

-Tenía que intentarlo.

-¿No crees que un "hola" o un "buenas noches" sería mucho más normal?- pregunté.

-¿En qué mundo crees que yo seré normal?

-Buenas noches Jeff.

-Buenas noches Chris.

-¿Podrías quitar tu cuchillo de mi cuello?, me está incomodando- dije amortiguadamente.

Jeff retiró el cuchillo de mi garganta y me sentí libre de respirar de nuevo, me giré para encontrarme con él frente a frente.

-Tengamos un duelo de miradas- dije de repente, "Muy bien, ¿De dónde ha salido eso?"

-¿Qué?

-Ya sabes, un duelo…de miradas…sin parpadear.

-Oh vamos tienes que estar bromeando.

-No bromeo, tengamos un duelo de miradas.

-De acuerdo- sonrió aún más **(eso es posible o.O?)**

Nos miramos fijamente sin decir palabra alguna, la idea resultó estúpida ya que él carecía de párpados, pero aún así quería intentar algo. Me concentré en sus ojos, negros, tan negros como la oscuridad, pero con un leve destello azul, dicen que los ojos son las ventanas del alma, y en esos momentos sólo quería asomarme un poco a la suya, seguí mirando, pero no podía encontrar nada, sus ojos estaban carentes de emoción o sentimiento, ni siquiera vi remordimiento, tal vez alguien como él no tenía alma, pero eso sería absurdo, porque todos tienen una, seguí hurgando dentro de esos ojos, quería adentrarme hasta el más profundo rincón de ese par de oscuros pozos, hundirme en las tinieblas y descubrir sus más profundos secretos, tenía preguntas en mi cabeza revoloteando por cada rincón de mi mente, preguntas que se morían de ganas por salir.

Los segundos pasaban y seguía sin encontrar nada y mis ojos comenzaban a cansarse, pero no había nada, nada más que locura, nada más que soledad, y extrañamente no había maldad, lo cual me pareció extraño, pero no imposible, si él fuera realmente malo entonces me habría matado desde la primera vez y no estaría aquí conmigo, siempre he creído que las personas realmente malas existían, ahora comenzaba a dudar, tal vez el mundo no era todo lo que yo creía, tal vez Jeff no era quien yo creía, tal vez él no era sólo un asesino, tal vez él era sólo otro ser humano, con sentimientos, con errores, tal vez no todo el mundo era diferente, busqué aún más adentro, y aunque fuera poco pude ver aún algo más, un pequeño rastro de tristeza y arrepentimiento, lo que no veía en un principio estaba claro ahora, y aunque fuera por sólo un segundo pude ver esos sentimientos reprimidos.

Finalmente cerré los ojos y me hundí en el asiento suspirando.

-Me rindo- dije.

Lo escuché soltar una pequeña risa. Una idea surgió en mi mente, una promesa silenciosa que estaría dispuesta a cumplir, "Quiero borrar esa tristeza de sus ojos", y no estaba segura del porque quería hacer eso, simplemente quería hacerlo, tal vez no podría borrar su locura, pero borraría la soledad y el sufrimiento, aunque fuera difícil, "No me estoy rindiendo realmente".

* * *

**Wow, largo el capítulo ¿no?, pero creo que ahora sí estaba inspirada, aunque también siento que quedo un poco/muy raro jeje -.- siento si no les gusto y si lo hizo GENIAL!, por otro lado, mi querida amiga Sam, si estás leyendo esto sólo quiero decir: NO ME MATES!, SÉ QUE TE DIJE QUE ACTUALIZARÍA EL VIERNES PERO NO PUDE Y ESTABA MUY CANSADA, GOMENASAI, GOMENASAI, GOMENASAI, TE QUIERO!, y ahora aquí va lo de siempre, dejen reviews pors fiss, ya saben que de eso me da inspiración jejeje, los quiero mucho y si les gusta esta historia recomiéndenla a sus amigos que sean fans de Jeff por favor!**

**Besos y abrazos de oso panda a: Candysk8, Slenderwomen Phantomhive, Jeff The Killer, Annima, AmorfousThing, Pershephonne, Azumi Dasai, Johanita, Mitzi Heartfilia, Abii, AnasCohen, AllYouNeedIsCoffee, Wassupp 13 y MoniMcCoy!**


	12. Chapter 11

"Bla bla bla"- pensamientos

-Bla bla bla – diálogos.

/ - cambió de escena.

**(Bla bla bla) **– notas de la autora

* * *

Me enamoré…de un asesino

Capítulo 11

El día transcurría de manera casi normal, las personas me miraban y luego apartaban su vista, sus ojos me seguían a todas partes, incesantes cuchicheos, las conversaciones en susurros de todo el mundo llegaban hasta mis oídos y su vista no se apartaba de mi fisonomía, lo cual era en extremo irritante, caminé hasta mi casillero para dejar algunas cosas, tomar otras y dirigirme a la siguiente clase, abrí la puerta y una nota calló, la recogí y observé detenidamente el mensaje escrito con una caligrafía fina y pulcra en aquel papel.

"_EVANS_

_HOY 15:00 PM EN EL PATIO TRASERO DE LA ESCUELA_

_NO FALTES!"_

Arqueé una ceja, ¿Qué rayos era eso?, arrugué la nota, convirtiéndola en una inservible bola de papel y la tire en un contenedor de basura, no importaba lo que fuera que estuvieran citándome, seguramente era sólo una estupidez, caminé de regreso al salón, tal vez no esperaba que ese día se convirtiera en el inició de una gran pesadilla.

/

El día escolar por fin había llegado a su fin, pero en ningún momento todas esas miradas y conversaciones dejaron de seguirme, caminé por los pasillos, repentinamente vacíos, no había chicos gritando, no había multitudes rodeándome, no había…nada, solo yo, llegué hasta mi casillero, y metí todas mis cosas, estaba dispuesta a irme a casa hasta que una nueva nota calló a mis pies, de nuevo con esa fina caligrafía.

"_EVANS, SERÁ MEJOR QUE TE PRESENTES_

_NO QUERRÁS SABER QUE LE PASARÁ A TU PEQUEÑA PROTEGIDA_

_SI NO VIENES, EL RATONCITO DE BIBLIOTECA SUFRIRÁ_

_GRAVES CONSECUENCIAS SI NO ESTÁS AHÍ EN MENOS DE CINCO MINUTOS"_

Solté un suspiro largo y pesado mientras apretaba fuertemente la nota en mi mano, mis pies se dirigieron al patio trasero, ¿Qué me esperaba ahí?, seguramente una gran estupidez, pero Janet estaba ahí, no podía dejar que ninguno de esos animales la lastimará, y si eso sucedía entonces habría serios problemas, al llegar a las puertas traseras de cristal vi todo una multitud reunida en el lugar, ingresé suspirando de nuevo, presentía que nada bueno pasaría al cruzar esas puertas.

Y mi presentimiento no fue erróneo, todos voltearon a verme, algunos con expresión aterrorizada, otros con burla, otros con seriedad, otros con curiosidad y escepticismo, conforme caminaba todos se abrían para darme paso y susurraban, "Le dará una paliza", "Yo le apuesto a Darcy", "Evans ganará, Darcy no tiene oportunidad", "Perdedora", si todos ellos supieran que sus supuestos susurros eran más que audibles se darían cuenta de cuan estúpidos eran.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya, así que viniste –Al llegar al centro del círculo Darcy estaba cruzada de brazos, usaba un pants color rosa pálido, su cabellera rubia sujetada en una coleta, sus asquerosas secuaces siempre fieles una a cada lado de ella, la ojiverde tenía enganchado el brazo de Janet, lo sostenía firmemente y le aplicaba bastante fuerza, mis puños se cerraron por inercia al ver el gesto de dolor en su rostro, sus ojos suplicaban que la salvara de aquella feroz "leona" .

-¿Así que tu enviaste las notas?, debí suponerlo, escucha, no tengo tiempo para lo que sea que vayas a hacer, así que suelta a Janet ahora y evitémonos cualquier problema.

Darcy me miró desafiante, soltó su brazo y la chica inmediatamente huyó del lugar, lo cual me alivió, al menos estaría lejos del peligro, mientras tanto la otra se me acercó hasta que su aliento chocó con mi rostro.

-Sabes lo que quiero Evans –dijo.

-No Darcy, no sé lo que quieres, ahora si me disculpas, tengo mejores cosas que hacer como discutir contigo- di media vuelta y comencé a caminar por donde vine.

-¿Mejores cosas que hacer?, ¿Cómo qué?, ¿Matar a alguien más?

Me detuve y la miré con burla en mis ojos.

-¿Matar?, no sé de que me hablas, estás loca, yo nunca he matado a nadie.

Estaba dispuesta a continuar con mi camino hasta que sus palabras hicieron que me detuviera de nueva cuenta.

-¿Y qué me dices de tu madre?- dijo de nuevo con su voz cargada de veneno.

Me giré para encararla y caminé a paso firme hasta plantarme frente a ella, mirándola, con todo mi odio.

-Cállate, eso no es verdad- mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar sin que yo fuera consciente de ello.

-¿A no?, vamos Chris, ¿En verdad pensaste que serías capaz de seguir ocultándolo?

-¡Cállate!- estaba apunto de lanzarme a ella, hasta que sus estúpidas amigas me sujetaron con fuerza.

Darcy se acercó a mí y me miró sonriente, igual que el gato de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas, estaba tentada a darle una buena patada, pero en vez de eso le escupí en el rostro.

-¡Perra!- exclamó mientras me devolvía una bofetada tan fuerte que me hizo girar el rostro.

Todo el mundo exclamó un sonoro "Uuuuuuh", me sentí patética, pero si quería una pelea, le daría una pelea, se acercó de nuevo a mí y me susurró en el oído.

-Voy a degradarte Evans, desearás nunca haberme humillado como lo hiciste, nadie me llama perra insensible, y menos una PERRA como tú, prepárate para ser odiada por todos.

Se giró, adoptó una postura como la de alguien a punto de dar un discurso y habló firmemente.

-Todos ustedes saben que Chris no tiene madre, ¿no?, lamentablemente la Sra. Evans partió de este mundo hace sólo diez años, todos lamentaron la pérdida de esa familia, mucho más los que tuvieron que presenciar lo que pasó el día de su muerte, entre ellos estuve yo, una niña de ocho años, pero no sólo estuve yo, sino que también estuvo la chica aquí presente, Christine Evans.

-¡Darcy cállate!

-¿Por qué Chris?, ¿Acaso tienes miedo?, ¿Tienes miedo de que les cuente cómo murió tu mami y tu pequeño hermano no nacido?

En ese punto yo me encontraba de rodillas en el suelo sosteniendo mi cabeza, tratando de aliviar el dolor que los recuerdos reprimidos del pasado me ocasionaban.

-Vamos Chris, suplica, quiero escucharte rogar que pare.

Imágenes aparecían en mi mente, imágenes que me había empeñado en borrar, imágenes que sólo quería desaparecer, olvidarlas, enterrarlas, quemarlas, pero siempre estaban ahí, siempre.

-¡Esta chica, Christine Evans, es la responsable de la muerte de Julie Evans, es la única culpable de la muerte de una mujer y del bebé que cargaba en su vientre!- exclamó apuntándome con su dedo índice.

-No, no, no fue un accidente, fue sólo un accidente, un accidente –susurré para mí misma.

Sangre, gritos, llanto, dolor, tristeza, los recuerdos venían a mí como flashes, una y otra vez veía la misma película en mi cabeza, la memoria que me atormentaba noche tras noche, el pecado que cargaría por siempre, el que no me dejaría tranquila, repitiéndose una y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra vez, las lágrimas se derramaban inconscientemente por mis mejillas.

-¡Escúchenlo bien todos, Christine Evans es una asesina, óiganlo bien, una A-SE-SI-NA!- sus palabras era escupidas como veneno.

La cabeza me daba vueltas, el mundo giraba a mi alrededor, por un momento no estaba consciente de lo que sucedía, mi mente no estaba en el patio de la escuela, sino diez años atrás, mientras una Chris de ocho años contemplada con el rostro desencajado por el horror el cuerpo de una mujer inerte sobre el suelo, rodeada de sangre, mi mente al punto del colapso comenzaba a trabajar de manera dificultosa, el aire comenzó a ser difícil de respirar, por primera vez en mucho tiempo estaba sufriendo un ataque de pánico, sentí mi cerebro desconectarse, estaba perdida en algún rincón de esas memorias.

-La verdad duele, ¿No, Chris?- la voz de la rubia me devolvió a la realidad en la que vivía, lo que había parecido el final de una pesadilla se convirtió en el principio de otra.

Cualquier pensamiento razonable estaba fuera de mi mente, mirando al suelo y con lágrimas aún saliendo de mis ojos comencé a reír, primero una risa sofocada que fue aumentado hasta convertirse en una risa un tanto histérica, me levanté y sequé el rastro de lágrimas, agaché la cabeza y mi flequillo me cubrió los ojos, cesando mi risa hablé con un tono de voz sepulcral.

-Darcy –le susurré, un susurro casi inaudible –Aprende…¡A QUEDARTE CALLADA!

Corrí hacia ella y la tiré al suelo de una patada, la chica no espero tal reacción así que calló inmediatamente, justo cuando iba a levantarse me coloqué encima de ella, formé un puño con mi mano y lo estampe repetidas veces en su perfecto rostro, una, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco veces, la sangre comenzó a fluir e incluso salpico mi ropa un poco, y aún así no me detuve, quería matarla, quería rodear su cuello con mis manos y que su respiración fuera cortada hasta dejarla sin vida, los demás sólo miraban la escena estupefactos, sentí como un par de chicos me separaban de ella, forcejeé y le di un codazo a uno de ellos tan fuerte que también comenzó a sangrar, finalmente lograron separarme de ella y caí al suelo, mi arranque de ira había ido más lejos de lo que esperaba, mire mis manos llenas de sangre, las personas rodeaban a Darcy, me sentí un monstruo al ver lo que había hecho, así que me levanté y salí corriendo del lugar, sólo quería llegar a casa y refugiarme en mi habitación.

/

Silencio, el silencio reinaba en toda la casa, un silencio interrumpido por el sonido del timbre, baje las escaleras y al abrir la puerta mi sorpresa fue grande al encontrarme con dos policías, ambos eran altos y esbeltos, uno era rubio de ojos azules y piel blanca, mientras el otro era moreno y de ojos color avellana igualmente de piel blanca.

-¿Srta. Christine Evans?- habló el rubio.

-¿Sí?, soy yo, ¿Se les ofrece algo?

-Me temo que tendrás que acompañarnos- dijo el moreno.

-Estoy en problemas ¿cierto?

-Se te acusa de ser responsable de haber agredido físicamente a la señorita Darcy Jones.

-Bien- dije.

A los hombres les extrañó que caminara fuera de casa sin ninguna objeción, entramos a la patrulla y en cuestión de minutos ya estábamos en la estación de policía, y yo en los separos, perdida en mis pensamientos, rememorando lo ocurrido, por alguna razón mi impulso fue más que ello, aunque no pensara racionalmente una parte de mí lo hacía, una parte de mí quería lastimar a Darcy, quería verla sufrir, quería verla retorcerse de dolor, unos pensamientos perturbadores para mi parecer pero era lo que pensaba, la idea de sentirme superior me pareció fascinante, el ser poderosa, el estar por encima de todo, de todos, era excitante, y atemorizante, ¿Acaso estaba volviéndome loca?, no estaba del todo segura, pero lo que sí sabía con certeza era que quería repetirlo, sonreí ante esa idea, una sonrisa pequeña, pero una sonrisa un poco psicótica.

-Evans, tienes derecho a una llamada- habló un oficial abriendo la reja.

Me levanté y lo seguí hasta el teléfono, no tenía ninguna intención de llamar a mi padre, llamaría al tío Jared, dijo que se quedaría en la ciudad unos cuantos días más y luego regresaría a casa con Joanne, así que marqué su número rápidamente.

-¿Hola? –respondió.

-Tío Jared.

-Chrisy, ¿Qué sucede?

-Necesito tu ayuda, pero antes promete que no le dirás nada a mi padre.

-De acuerdo, ¿En qué me necesitas?

-¿Pagarías mi fianza?

-¿Tu qué?, ¿¡Christine Evans en dónde rayos te has metido!?

-Estoy en prisión –contesté.

/

-¿Por qué será que cuando pido algo no me hacen caso?, creí haber dicho que no le dijeras a mi padre- susurré.

-Es tu padre, tenía que saberlo- contestó él.

-No tenía.

-Chris creo que no estás en posición de discutir ahora, escucha, lo llamé porque era lo mejor que podía hacer, ustedes dos tienen que hablar, arreglar sus problemas, tienes suerte de que yo esté aquí todavía- contestó.

-Él no quiere hablar conmigo.

-¿Lo has intentado?

-¡Por supuesto que lo he hecho, no le importo en lo más mínimo!- respondí irritada.

Suspiró y se masajeó las sienes.

-Ambos son tan obstinados y orgullosos que no es extraño- contestó –Te quiero pequeña, pero no me gusta ver lo que te pasa, trata de hablar con él.

-De acuerdo.

-Chris –papá me llamó, con su voz áspera y fría, caminaba delante de nosotros –Vámonos.

Temblé, pero no estaba dispuesta a dejar que él viera mi debilidad.

-Buena suerte Chrisy.

-La necesitaré.

Entré al Aston Martin One 77 negro, papá le dijo algo a mi tío que no pude escuchar bien y entró al auto.

El camino a casa jamás me pareció tan largo y lento, el silencio reinaba entre nosotros, como de costumbre, pero esta vez no me importaba si me ignoraba o no, debía dejar de preocuparme por salvar una relación que hace tiempo se había extinguido, cuando por fin estacionó el auto salí azotando la puerta y entre a casa lo más rápido que pude, papá entro tras de mí.

-¿Hasta cuándo vas a dejar de darme problemas?- preguntó.

Un agudo dolor me atravesó el pecho, sentía como si mi corazón se desgarrara todavía un poco más.

-Tsk, ¿Eso es todo lo que represento para ti?, ¿Un problema? –pregunté desde el pie de las escaleras.

-¿Por qué te comportas de esta manera? Te lo he advertido Chris, una situación más y te enviaré a un internado, sabes que lo haré.

-Has lo que quieras, me importa una mierda –contesté subiendo las escaleras.

-¿En serio?, veamos si te importa una mierda cuando estés subiendo a un avión.

-¡Bien!, al menos ya no tendré que soportar a nadie más aquí, especialmente a ti.

-¡NO TE PERMITO QUE ME HABLES DE ESA MANERA NIÑATA INGRATA, VUELVE AQUÍ AHORA MISMO, CHRISTINE EVANS TE ESTOY HABLANDO, NO ME IGNORES!- gritó caminando en mi dirección.

-Déjame en paz –dije.

-Te dejaré en paz hasta que me expliques qué te sucede.

Ambos estábamos en el segundo piso, mi mano se aferraba al pomo de la puerta de mi habitación, lo encaré y le hablé de la manera más fría que pude.

-¿Explicarte?, ¿Explicarte qué?, ¿Por qué tendría que darte explicaciones yo a ti?

-¡SOY TU PADRE!

-¿Y eso qué?, ¿Qué importa que seas mi padre si jamás te has comportado como tal?, ¡Mírame!, ¡Diez años, diez años los he pasado sola, para ti soy sólo como un fantasma, no te importa lo que me pase, no te importa lo que sienta o lo que piense!, ¡Siempre estás fuera, jamás estás aquí, deja de fingir que te importo cuando ni siquiera te preocupas por mi en lo absoluto!, no trates de decir que me equivoco, porque sé que no es así, acéptalo, por más que lo intentes ya es tarde, sólo sigue siendo ese pulcro e impecable empresario, sigue llegando tarde, sigue tratándome como un estorbo, sigue igual que siempre, no creo que muera por ello, ya viví bastante sin ti- entré dando un fuerte portazo.

Me quedé recargada en la puerta y me deslicé lentamente hacia abajo hasta que quedé sentada en el suelo, las lágrimas salían de mis orbes color café oscuro, mi cuerpo estaba temblando, me levanté y busqué entre las cosas que tenía en un cajón, por fin encontré un cúter muy bien afilado, "Sólo necesito olvidar este dolor, sólo quiero olvidarlo", comencé a realizar varios cortes en la muñeca izquierda, veía la sangre fluir y de alguna forma estaba aliviada, me sentía tan bien, adoraba el dolor que sentía cuando la navaja entraba en contacto con mi piel, sí, yo soy masoquista, continué con el placentero dolor hasta que una presencia en mi habitación me distrajo de la tarea.

-¿Chris?

-Hola Jeff.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Alivio el dolor -contesté sonriendo amargamente, una sonrisa triste que escondía todas mis emociones.

* * *

**Hmmm, seré yo o el capítulo quedo algo dramático, naaaa quien sabe, no soy buena para el drama, bueno eso creo yo, me gustó como quedó y espero que a ustedes también les haya gustado :P**

**Agradecimientos, besos y abrazos de oso panda a: Candysk8, Slenderwomen Phantomhive, Jeff The Killer, Annima, AmorfousThing, Pershephonne, Azumi Dasai, Johanita, Mitzi Heartfilia, Abii, AnasCohen, AllYouNeedIsCoffee, Wassupp 13 y MoniMcCoy! Y si me faltó alguien más pues hablo en general cuando digo que los amo a todos mis sensuales lectores.**


	13. Chapter 12

Me enamoré…de un asesino

Capítulo 12

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Alivio el dolor.

Estaba apunto de realizar otro corte, pero una mano me detuvo, sosteniendo con fuerza mi diestra, en la cual sostenía mi arma suicida manchada del espeso líquido carmesí.

-Basta- dijo.

-Lo siento- dejé caer el cúter y cubrí mi rostro con mis manos.

Las lágrimas se derramaban sin cesar, mis sollozos resonaban en el silencio que reinaba en la habitación, sentía a Jeff observarme detenidamente, sentí una mano posarse en mi cabeza y acariciarla casi con ternura, en un gesto amble y compasivo, levanté la vista y me sorprendí al verlo un poco sonrojado, desviando la mirada y cubriendo sus ojos con su flequillo, no lo pensé ni una vez y me lancé a abrazarlo, enterrando mi rostro en su pecho, dejando que aquellas gotas saladas siguieran fluyendo libremente, acción que lo sorprendió notablemente, ya que se quedó estático.

-¿C-Chris?

Lo miré con el rostro bañado en llanto, sus brazos me envolvieron sorpresivamente, llenándome con un calor que no conocía, un calor diferente a cualquier otro, no como el calor de una madre, ni el de un padre, ni el de un hermano, o un amigo, el calor que sólo te da una persona en específico, pero no sabía el nombre que se le daba a aquella persona, seguí llorando hasta que sentí que ya no era posible derramar más lagrimas, me separé de él y sentí ese calor alejarse de mí.

-Joder, ahora estoy lleno de lágrimas y sangre- exclamó a modo de juego.

Reí un poco y limpié mi rostro con la manga de mi blusa.

-Lamento eso, la lavaré luego.

-Más te vale, pero ahora, dime ¿Qué ha pasado como para que te pongas a llorar como Magdalena?

-No tiene importancia.

-¿Ah no?, claro, ya veo, entonces supongo que no es tan importante como para cortarte, ¿cierto?

-Oye, soy la única en ésta casa con derecho a usar el sarcasmo- respondí.

-¿Entonces?, ¿Me contarás o no?

Me quedé en silencio, Jeff se sentó a mi lado, aguardando a que hablara.

-No tengo toda la noche ¿sabes?, hay algunas personas que están esperando que las mande a dormir.

-Soy una asesina.

Jeff soltó una sonora carcajada.

-Lamento informarte que el único asesino aquí soy yo niñita, así que no digas estupideces.

-Es en serio.

-Eres todo menos una asesina- lo miré arqueando una ceja –Bien, eres CASI todo, menos una asesina.

-Pues eso es lo que todos piensan.

Su sonrisa imborrable pareció aminorarse un poco.

-¿Y desde cuándo a ti te importa lo que los demás piensen?

-No lo sé, sólo me importa lo que mi padre piense, pero ni siquiera me toma en cuenta.

-¿Te das cuenta de lo estúpido que suena eso?, ¡Es una mierda!

-Siempre he sido una mierda.

-Pensé que eras más fuerte- habló duramente –Decepcionante.

-Oh, perdóname, pero lamento informarte que eso no es nuevo para mí, siempre decepciono a todo el mundo.

Nos quedamos en silencio un poco más.

-Ya, suéltalo- dijo de repente.

-¿Eh?, ¿Qué?, ¿A qué te refieres?- pregunté confundida.

-Lo que sea, el pasado atormentador, sólo suéltalo, desahogate y ya.

"Tienes que estar bromeando", suspiré, ¿Por qué le contaría a él lo que pasó?, ¿Por qué le contaría a él lo que me atormenta?, "Porque es él el único en el que extrañamente confías", mi mente respondió aquella pregunta silenciosa.

-Bien, mi madre murió cuando yo tenía siete años, un día mientras jugaba ocurrió ese maldito accidente- pegué mis piernas a mi pecho y las rodeé con mis brazos, apreté los ojos para tratar de contener las lágrima que de nuevo querían salir –Toda la familia estaba ahí, mis abuelos, el tío Jared y Joanne, incluso Darcy y sus padres estaban ahí, yo estaba en las escaleras jugando, mis padres me había dicho varias veces que no lo hiciera, que podría ser peligroso, que podría ocurrir un accidente, pero no los escuché y continué jugando, mamá estaba por bajar las escaleras, tenía un embarazo de siete meses, y yo…yo accidentalmente…tropecé e hice que callera por las escaleras- los recuerdos invadía mi mente, ver rodar a mi madre, precipitándose al suelo, la sangre fluir, y yo…yo sólo me quedé parada, mirando como se desangraba, sin pestañar, mi mente había sufrido un colapso –En ese momento fue como si todo se hubiera detenido, como si la tierra hubiera dejado de girar, sólo la veía soltar lágrimas y gritos ahogados de dolor, recuerdo a mi padre gritarme desde el pie de las escaleras que hiciera algo, que llamara a emergencias, y no hice nada, su vida se escapaba a cada segundo que pasaba; comencé a llorar descontroladamente, veía a los demás ir y venir, el sonido de una sirena me hizo reaccionar, en un momento mamá estaba en el suelo y al otro sobre una camilla para ser trasladada al hospital, recuerdo que con su voz entrecortada y una leve sonrisa me dijo "Todo estará bien cariño, mami estará bien, no llores mi pequeña", eso fue lo último que escuché de ella.

Me quedé en silencio unos momentos, rememorando cada parte de ese día, el día en el que perdí a la persona que era más importante para mí, dos personas que eran importantes para mí.

-Cuando llegamos al hospital fue demasiado tarde, mi madre y mi hermano no nacido murieron, y mi vida no volvió a ser la misma, desde ese día en adelante podía notar las miradas de odio que mi padre me dirigía, por más que trataba de disimularlo, siempre estaba esa mirada en sus ojos, ojos que expresaban que desearían que yo hubiera muerto en vez de ella, me volví aislada, la niña alegre, dulce, tierna que era antes, se esfumo con el aire, cuando cumplí diez años intenté suicidarme por primera vez, las niñas de esa edad normalmente juegan con muñecas todo el tiempo y se dedican a saltar la cuerda, ¿Yo?, yo me cortaba con las navajas de los sacapuntas, un día sólo desperté en el hospital, papá me observaba severamente, pero no dijo nada, nunca decía nada, y me sentí decepcionada, pensé "Si hago esto tal vez obtenga un poco de su atención", y no lo logré, aún así seguí cortándome, comencé a meterme en problemas, cada semana papá tenía que ir a hablar con el director por mi mal comportamiento- reí un poco al recordar todas las cosas que hice, salir de las clases sin permiso, insultar a los profesores, incluso una vez causé una inundación en el baño de las chicas –Y aún así él no decía nada, aunque tuvo que hacer mucho para que no me expulsaran, luego a los catorce me tomé todo un frasco de pastillas para el sueño, desperté otra vez en el hospital, me dijo que no aceptaría otra conducta de ese tipo y que si volvía a hacerlo iba a internarme en un hospital psiquiátrico, así que me olvidé de intentarlo de nuevo, pero luego cuando cumplí los dieciséis comencé a salir con un grupo de chicos "rebeldes", empecé a fumar, a tomar e incluso a drogarme, y un día papá me descubrió a punto de inyectarme heroína- recordaba bien ese día, estaba adentrada en un estado de éxtasis que sólo quería algo más fuerte –Así que lo que me gané fue un mes castigada y una serie de golpes que me ocasionaron algunas pequeñas lesiones.

Jeff no decía nada, sólo se quedaba ahí, escuchándome, seguí con mi relato.

-Entonces me di cuenta de que debía dejar de intentarlo, de que sería inútil seguir con ese comportamiento, su amor por mí se había ido, yo ya no iba a ser nunca jamás su niñita, y él ya no sería nunca el héroe que yo veía, todo estaba roto y sin reparación, me olvidé de todo, del suicidio, del alcohol, del tabaco, de las drogas, de todo, y me interné en la soledad, el lugar en donde nadie podría lastimarme, creé mi propio mundo, me rodeé de cuatro invisibles paredes, las que nadie sería capaz de traspasar, sólo era yo, yo y yo, hasta que un día una insignificante chica entró a ese mundo y se convirtió en mi mejor amiga después de que inesperadamente yo la defendiera sin razón aparente, y ahora hemos llegado a la parte en la que le estoy contando todo esto a un asesino psicópata, si lo analizas podrás ver que mi vida es demasiado complicada.

Suspiré, de alguna manera me sentía aliviada al sacar todo eso que hace tiempo nunca le había contado a nadie, ni siquiera el tío Jared sabía eso de mí, seguimos en silencio hasta que sentí como él se levantaba y caminaba hacia la ventana.

-¿Sabes?, deberías vendar esa muñeca antes de que te desangres- dijo burlonamente.

Miré mis manos y noté que las heridas aún seguían sangrando, sonreí levemente.

-Gracias.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó de espaldas a mí.

-Por escucharme- contesté aún más sonriente.

Jeff se volteó, dedicándome esa sonrisa psicópata que aunque no lo dijera me gustaba, esa sonrisa que a cualquiera le aterraría, menos a mí.

-Ve a dormir.

Y después de esas palabras desapareció por la ventana de mi habitación, dejándome sola otra vez, sonreí de nuevo.

/

Los rayos del sol se filtraban por entre las cortinas, ocasionando que me levantara instantáneamente, me sentía cansada, me di un baño rápidamente y me puse unos sencillos jeans y una camiseta gris de manga larga, algunas pulseras para que las marcas en mis muñecas no fueran tan notorias y cepillé mi cabello aún húmedo, maquillé mis ojos de negro, como siempre, para evitar que la ojeras se notaran aún más, me calcé mis converse y me preparé para tener que enfrentar a mi padre, quien seguramente estaría furioso por como le hablé la noche anterior, pero igualmente no me importaba.

Bajé las escaleras, como esperaba, papá estaba en la cocina preparando un café, escondí mis ojos bajo mi flequillo y no me molesté en saludarlo con un "buenos días" o ni siquiera un "hola", desayuné un poco de cereal y en todo ese tiempo ninguno decía nada, cuando terminé me levanté y dejé mi plato en el fregadero estaba lista para marcharme hasta que él habló, diciendo algo que me sorprendió.

-Chris, espera- mis pasos se detuvieron, pero no me giré hacia él –Tienes razón, en todo lo que dijiste ayer, tienes razón, yo…lo siento mucho, eres mi hija, y en todo este tiempo te he descuidado bastante, y admito que he sido un mal padre, así que tienes razón en odiarme, pero espero que algún día…puedas perdonarme.

Mis ojos se abrieron, estaba impresionada, eso no podía negarlo, el que él dijera esas palabras lo veía como un sueño lejano, una fantasía que jamás se cumpliría, pero ahora estaba escuchando como el orgulloso Joseph Evans le ofrecía disculpas a su hija, no podía evitar sentirme feliz, pero aún así me costaba creerlo, aún tenía todas esas heridas en mi corazón, pero por su tono de voz podía notar que estaba realmente arrepentido. Aún así, no tenía nada que decir, me limité a salir por la puerta y dejarlo sin haber mencionado ninguna palabra.

Caminé en dirección a la escuela, absorta en mis pensamientos, y cuando menos me di cuenta estaba en la entrada del colegio, rodeada de personas que murmuraban cosas a las que no les di importancia, pasé entre la multitud de alumnos que se arremolinaban en los pasillos, vi a un pequeño grupo de chicos en mi casillero, pero desaparecieron rápidamente en cuanto me vieron llegar, al abrir la puerta metálica un montón de papeles cayeron a mis pies, en todos estaban la palabra "Asesina", escrita por todas partes, en grandes y pequeñas letras color rojo, mensajes de odio y desprecio, "Idiotas" pensé, tomé los libros que necesitaba para guardarlos en mi bolso y luego levanté todos los papeles y posteriormente los deposité en un basurero cercano.

-Buenos días asesina- dijeron un grupo de chicas al pasar cerca de mí con veneno en su voz.

Fruncí el ceño y suspiré.

-Estúpidas, ¿Que saben ellas sobre mí?- me pregunté en un susurro.

-Buenos días Chris- una voz masculina me habló.

Levanté la mirada y me encontré con unos ojos azules.

-Oh, hola Ray- saludé normalmente.

-¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, supongo- contesté suavemente.

-¿Te importaría si te acompaño a tu siguiente clase?

-Ehm…no…por supuesto que no.

Caminamos en silencio por los pasillos, mientras sentía las miradas de todos sobre nosotros, por alguna razón desconocida ya no sentía nervios al estar cerca de él, era como estar con cualquier otra persona, "Extraño".

-¿Por qué caminas conmigo?, es decir, ¿No deberías pensar tu también que soy una asesina?- pregunté.

-Yo no creo que seas una asesina, te ves demasiado inofensiva- dijo con una ligera sonrisa, la cual me hizo sonreír a mí también –Además, sé que Darcy tiende a exagerar las cosas, se merecía esos golpes, no le menciones a nadie que dije esto- contestó dándome un ligero golpe en el brazo.

-Mis labios están sellados- dije.

Seguimos caminando, un silencio incómodo reinaba entre nosotros, hasta que una pregunta demasiado tonta surgió en mi cabeza, sólo para romper el hielo.

-¿Cómo está tu perro?- dije, no me había dado cuenta de lo estúpido que sonaba eso hasta que lo mencioné, "Hablas con él por primera vez desde hace mucho tiempo y se te ocurre preguntarle por su perro, ¡Bien!".

-¿Eh?, ¿Perro?, ¿Qué perro?- preguntó extrañado.

-¿Tienes un Huskie, no?

-No tengo perro, quisiera pero mi madre es alérgica a ellos- contestó.

-Entonces quién…- pensé un poco, recordando ese encuentro en el parque y cierta conversación que había tenido con cierto individuo acerca de Ray –Claro, debo estar confundiéndote con otra persona, lo siento.

"Alguien tiene mucho por explicar" pensé cuando estábamos a punto de entrar al aula.

* * *

**Ohayo minna-san!, siento mucho haberme tardado en actualizar, es que no tenía mucha inspiración que digamos, pero hay buenas noticias, acabo de iniciar las vacaciones, (WIII DOS SEMANAS SIN ESCUELA!), así que puede que actualice pronto, de pende de la imaginación que tenga y de que mi mente coopere, eeeeeeeeen fiiiiiin! (Si se lo preguntaban, sí soy fan de HolaSoyGerman), gracias a todos por sus lindos y sexys reviews y espero que este capítulo tenga muchos más.**

**Pregunta RANDOM: ¿Alguien alguna vez ha leído el fanfic de My Little Pony Cupcakes?, yo sí, y me traumé .-. fue perturbador, pero al mismo tiempo increíble, me gustó tanto!**

**Agradecimientos, besos y abrazos de oshito panda a todos ustedes mis queridos hermosos y sensuales lectores que son: ****kgufhjfj, JorKuchiki: me encanta que te encante gracias!, Tailsla, Arii-Chan x3: Me encanta dar el beneficio de la duda, es genial X3!, GonBer: Oww (llora de emoción)gracias por amarlo, cada vez que escribo lo hago pensando en todos ustedes, MoniMcCoy, CrazyFrikiGirl: Jejeje gracias, aunque personalmente siento que me hacen falta algunos detalles, Berenice: espero y tu paciencia no se halla agotado con mi tardanza jeje -.-" y que de identifiques con Chris me impacta, SoleiL: creo que tuviste que aguantar un poco, , johanita: sí ya sé, de hecho creo que cambiaré el rated a M porque pondré algo de Gore ¬w¬ (soy una sádica), ILoveSilentHilll: Asdfghjklñ gracias, Azumi Dazai 12: Que si no me importa?, CLARO QUE ME IMPORTA, ESO ES GENIAL, TE AMOOO! 3, laura-lizet: 1:33 am, vaya soy buena, jejeje muchisisisisisisisisisimas gracias, miharette: Yo también me emocioné! -w-, AmorfousThing: Yo también pensé lo mimso, LO MERECIA!, Candysk8: Por supuesto que siempre me acuerdo de ti y de todos, no saben lo mucho que los quiero, tienen un lugar tan especial en mi pequeño corazoncito TTwTT, y prepárate porque de ahora en adelante habrá mucho más drama, Mitzi Heartfilia, slenderwomen Phantomhive: ooow eso me emociona, gracias, y espero con ansias ese fic de Jeff que me mencionaste.**

**Los amo a todos y no olviden "GO TO SLEEP"**

**Jeff: OYE ESA ES MI FRASE!**

**Reiko: Oh Jeff, estas aqui! Asfghjklñ *le dan convulsiones y se desmaya***

**Jeff: oh mierda que hice Õ.Õ**


	14. Chapter 13

"Bla bla bla"- pensamientos

-Bla bla bla – diálogos.

/ - cambió de escena.

**(Bla bla bla) **– notas de la autora

* * *

Me enamoré…de un asesino

Capítulo 13

Mi día no fue el mejor de todos, aunque estaba acostumbrada a ser ignorada y rechazada por medio mundo pero ahora, los insultos, las "bromas", montones de papelitos llenos de palabras con mala ortografía y una letra incomprensible llegaban a mi como bombas de guerra, incluso algunos profesores me miraban con miedo o preocupación, como si en cualquier momento fuera a enloquecer y lanzarme a ellos, lo cual era absolutamente absurdo, estaba cansada de cada estúpido chico que se me acercara, para mi suerte, el tiempo pasó de una manera tan rápida que apenas y me di cuenta cuando la campana dio por finalizada la clase de inglés, suspiré aliviada y salí disparada como una bala en dirección hacia mi casillero, evitando lo más que pude a cada persona que se me paseara en frente y esquivando todos los insultos que pude llegué a la salida sin ningún contratiempo, estaba lista para comenzar mi caminata a casa cuando algo llamó mi atención, el Aston Martin de mi padre estaba en la entrada del colegio, lo cual me sorprendió bastante.

Traté de seguir avanzando, pero la curiosidad pudo más ante mí, así que me dirigí al auto, papá estaba en el interior, bajó la ventanilla del auto y me ofreció una sonrisa.

-Vaya, estaba empezando a preguntarme cuándo saldrías- dijo.

Miré tras de mí, sólo para estar segura de que no había nadie más a quien papá pudiera hablarle, "Al parecer no".

-Chris, ¿vas a seguir mirando o subirás al auto?

Volví a girarme y entré al automóvil como si fuera un robot, me abroché el cinturón de seguridad y lo miré interrogante.

-Emm…padre…no…no te ofendas pero…¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunté con una expresión confundida.

-Supuse que sería una buena idea tomarme un día de descanso, ya que nunca lo hago, y además, creo que sería bueno si pasáramos un tiempo…ya sabes…tu…y yo…como padre…e hija- dijo desviando un poco la mirada mientras un pequeño sonrojo aparecía en sus pómulos.

Sentí un extraño sentimiento llenar el vacío que hace tiempo estaba esperando ser llenado, eso que necesitaba hace tanto, el cariño y el amor de mi padre, parecía una fantasía, una alucinación, me sentía como alguien que va al desierto y después de un largo rato bajo el sol y sin tener nada de sufre de un espejismo, la diferencia es que éste espejismo no era un espejismo, sino la realidad.

-Entonces, ¿Qué dices?- preguntó con una voz un tanto temblorosa

-Eso…eso sería…increíble- dije con una sonrisa.

/

Mi día había sido genial, era noche así que me desparramé en mi cama, papá y yo habíamos pasado todo el día juntos, hicimos lo que no habíamos hecho en mucho tiempo, dimos una caminata por el parque, comimos un helado e incluso tuvimos un intento de "charla" padre e hija la cual se tornó un tanto incómoda, me sentí como una niña pequeña de nuevo, como si una parte de mí hubiera vuelto, incluso pude sonreír sin que fuera de manera sarcástica, cerré mis ojos mientras el sueño comenzaba a embargarme y sin darme cuenta me quedé dormida.

Desperté gracias a una brisa nocturna que entró por la ventana, miré el reloj y me di cuenta de que me había quedado dormida por unas cinco horas, ya que eran las dos de la mañana, solté un bostezo y me senté en la cama, tallé mis ojos, la luz estaba apagada, pensé en seguir durmiendo, hasta que unos ruidos provenientes de la penumbra me hicieron hurgar entre la oscuridad, una figura lo bastante reconocible para mi salió de entre las sombras.

-Buenas noches Chris- habló el chico con una voz un tanto tétrica.

-Buenas noches Jeff.

Se colocó justo enfrente de la ventana, la luz de la luna llena lo iluminó por completo, su polerón blanco estaba manchado de sangre, su mano derecha aferraba con fuerza su cuchillo, de repente comenzó a soltar pequeñas risas, su cabello cubría sus ojos, gracias hasta que tenía la cabeza agachada, su risa se iba incrementado hasta convertirse en una risa desquiciada, y yo comenzaba a espantarme.

-¿Jeff?- traté de hablarle, sin embargo no me escuchaba -¿J-Jeff?- me levanté de la cama y caminé sigilosamente hacia él.

Puse mi mano en su hombro y lo moví un poco, pero al parecer no reaccionaba, seguía riéndose con locura.

-J-Jeff, ¿Te…te sientes…b-b-bien?, estás comenzando a asustarme- le hablé suavemente.

-Me siento mejor que nunca- contestó en respuesta con una voz cargada de emoción.

Levantó la mirada y pude ver sus ojos, llenos de locura, ojos perturbados, fríos, dementes.

-Ve a dormir Chris- susurró.

Se lanzó hacia mí y ambos caímos al suelo, sentía su peso aplastarme, una de sus manos alrededor de mi cuello asfixiándome, y su cuchillo listo para blandirse en mi pecho, mi cuerpo se retorcía debajo de él, mis brazos luchaban por quitármelo de encima, y mi mente se encontraba desconcertada por lo que estaba pasando, no entendía porque Jeff estaba haciendo eso, ¿no se suponía que éramos "amigos"? Mientras sentía que el aire comenzaba a faltarme y que perdía poco a poco la conciencia mi fuerza empezaba a disminuir y el cuchillo se acercaba más a mi pecho, apreté los ojos cuando sentí que la hoja de metal afilada rosaba mi cuello con la punta y unas pequeñas lágrimas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos, en un último intento de quitármelo de encima y sacando fuerzas de no sé dónde le di una patada en el estómago y lo empujé lejos de mí mientras me levantaba y respiraba hondo, sintiendo como el aire entraba nuevamente a mi sistema, observé a Jeff, estaba sentado en el suelo, lucía sorprendido y parecía…asustado.

-Jeff, ¡¿Qué carajos te sucede?!- exclamé entrecortadamente.

Pero él parecía perdido, su mirada estaba en algún lugar desconocido, parecía desconectado de la realidad.

-Jeff…- susurré.

Agachó la cabeza de nuevo y comenzó a sollozar débilmente, mi cuerpo tembló y por un momento creí que estaba experimentando una especie de ilusión, pero no era así, me acerqué a él lentamente, gateando, hasta situarme enfrente de él.

-¿E-Estás bien?- pregunté.

Y no sé en que momento pasó, ya que mi mente tardó en asimilar lo ocurrido, pero cuando pude reaccionar, algo cálido me rodeaba, entonces me di cuenta de que Jeff estaba abrazándome, "Está abrazándome…¡Oh dios mío Jeff está abrazándome!, ¡¿Por qué está abrazándome?!, ¡¿Qué hago?! ¡Está abrazándome!"

-Lo siento- susurró entre lágrimas.

Entonces pude volver a reaccionar, no tenía idea de el porque estaba abrazándome, pero lo único que pude hacer fue corresponder ese abrazo rodeándolo con mis brazos, me apegó más a él justo cuando sintió como le correspondía, y así nos quedamos por unos segundos hasta que sentí como se separaba de mí.

-Yo…yo lo siento…es sólo que…es sólo que yo…- comenzó a decir.

-Oye, oye, si hubiera sabido que te pondrías así me habría preparado- bromeé.

Ambos nos quedamos en silencio por un largo rato hasta que una pregunta surgió en mi mente.

-¿Por qué te convertiste en asesino?- pregunté un tanto dudosa.

-¿Qué?, ¿por qué querrías saber eso?

-No lo sé, es sólo…simple curiosidad.

-La curiosidad mató al gato, ¿Lo sabías?

-Tal vez, tener un poco de curiosidad no sea malo- contesté sonriendo –Además, ya me he arriesgado bastante.

-Bien, así que la pequeña Chris quiere saber la historia de Jeff The Killer ¿huh?

-Oye, no soy una niña, en una semana cumpliré dieciocho- dije inflando las mejillas y cruzándome de brazos como…"Una niña pequeña"

-No importa, de cualquier manera sigo siendo mayor que tu por un año- se burló –Fue cuando tenía trece años…

Jeff comenzó a relatar, yo lo miraba atentamente, me contó todo, sobre Randy, sobre Liu, lo que pasó en la fiesta de ese niño, su locura, como asesinó a su familia e incluso sobre Jane The Killer, su enemiga y la persona que vive cazándolo constantemente, aunque más bien se refirió a ella como "Plana asquerosa de mierda" **(lo dijo Jeff no yo, a mi me cae bien Jane -w-)**.

-Vaya- dije impresionada cuando terminó de contar su historia -¿Los extrañas?, ya sabes, a tus padres, a Liu- pregunté.

-A veces, supongo que cuando la pequeña parte humana que queda en mí sale es cuando los extraño.

-¿Te arrepientes de todo lo que has hecho?

-¿Qué?, ¿Arrepentirme? ¡Nunca!

-¿Ni siquiera sientes la más mínima pisca de remordimiento?

-No

-Bien, pero…no entiendo ¿Por qué asesinar a tantas personas?

-¿Cuándo te convertiste en mi psicóloga?

-Lo siento, lo siento, sólo…ya te lo dije, tengo curiosidad.

-No lo sé, sólo me gusta, se ha convertido en mi vida, siento que yo…lo necesito- se levantó y se tiró en mi cama -Es extraño, no puedo controlarlo, aunque realmente, a veces se vuelve cansado, pero luego…cuando veo la sangre, la sensación de matar a alguien, es tan increíble, me hace sentir vivo, entonces siento que nací para ser un asesino pienso "Unos nacen para salvar vidas, otros para ser exitosos abogados, yo nací para matar"- su voz se tornó tétrica y socarrona.

Me levanté del suelo y me senté junto a él, pensé en lo que había dicho detenidamente, y no me había dado cuenta de que tal vez y había muchas posibilidades, de que eso fuera verdad.

-Supongo que tienes razón- dije suspirando –Una cosa más, ¿Por qué tú no me mataste cuando pudiste hacerlo?- pregunté.

En realidad, eso era lo que llevaba pensando desde hace tiempo, ciertamente, no podía entenderlo aún y quería una respuesta, él se incorporó a mi lado.

-No lo sé, al principio dejarte vivir era más como una diversión, te observaba y pensaba que sería divertido ver como enloquecías poco a poco, pero no funcionó, en lugar de eso terminé siendo tu amigo, algo patético para alguien de mi reputación.

-Eso no sonó muy bien ¿sabes?- le reproché.

-Además…estoy interesado en ti…en cierta forma- dijo levemente sonrojado.

"¿Interesado en mi?", bien eso si me había sorprendido.

-¿Estás…interesado en mí?- pregunté mientras me apuntaba a mí misma con una expresión sorprendida.

-¡Pues sí!, ¡Estoy jodidamente interesado en ti en caso de que no lo hayas notado!, nah da igual, pero es mi turno de preguntar, ¿Por qué no te doy miedo?- preguntó.

-¿Eh?, de nuevo, creí que ya habíamos pasado esa etapa.

-Al igual que tú, yo también tengo un poco de curiosidad- esa respuesta era un arma de doble filo.

Bien, en realidad, jamás me había planteado porque Jeff no me parecía aterrador, así que pensé un poco para encontrar la respuesta.

-Realmente no tengo idea de porque, simplemente, no me pareces aterrador como otros dicen.

-¡Oh, por favor!, ¡Debe haber al menos algo!- dijo mientras se sostenía la cabeza.

-Te mentiría si te dijera que me aterran tus ojos, pero en realidad, creo que eres…emmm…lindo…en una extraña y rara pero linda manera- dije mientras me sonrojaba fuertemente.

-¿Eh?, ¿Lindo?, ¿Por qué creerías eso?

-Bueno…primero tu piel es blanca, en realidad, muy blanca, ¿Quién no querría tener una piel así?, tus ojos, siempre abiertos ante todo, no te pierdes ni un segundo de nada, ¿Tienes idea de cuántas cosas yo me pierdo cuando parpadeo?, y tu sonrisa, pienso que es bella, siempre sonríes, yo quisiera sonreír así siempre- expresé mientras sentía que mi cara estaba más roja que un tomate.

-Buenocreoquetambiénereslinda - lo había dicho tan rápido y en una voz tan baja que casi no lo pude oír.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-¡Ya me escuchaste, no lo voy a repetir!- gritó mientras se cruzaba de brazos y se sonrojaba más.

-Bueno…gracias.

Y así nos quedamos por un largo rato, uno junto al otro y ambos sonrojados, un silencio incómodo nos rodeaba y los nervios me atacaron, así que sin nada más que hacer comencé a jugar con mi cabello, los segundos pasaban y ninguno decía palabra, sólo el sonido de nuestras respiraciones era lo único que quedaba.

-Chris- me habló.

Me giré rápidamente y grande fue mi sorpresa cuando sentí algo suave presionar mis labios, abrí los ojos como platos y mis emociones estaban rebotando dentro de mí por todos lados, estaba impactada, exaltada, confundida, "Muy confundida, él me está…Jeff me está…besando", no sabía como debía reaccionar, no sabía ni siquiera como me debía sentir, en mi vida nunca nadie, nadie, ¡NADIE!, me había besado, y esta era la primera vez, sentía sus labios moverse sobre los míos con suavidad, con lentitud y gentileza, y yo estaba completamente atontada, mi corazón latía fuertemente en mi pecho, parecía que quería salir corriendo, y no sabía si debía corresponderlo o no, por un lado, si no lo hacía todo se volvería extraño entre nosotros, y si lo hacía, bueno…si lo hacía de todos modos se volvería extraño entre nosotros.

Finalmente, cuando sentí que estaba a punto de separarse de mí comencé a reaccionar a su beso, al principio me pareció raro, estaba tan tensa que no sabía que hacer, pero conforme sentía que pasaban los segundos sólo me deje llevar, mi cuerpo se relajó y rodeé con mis brazos su cuello para acercarlo más a mí, y él rodeó mi cintura con los suyos, a medida que el tiempo pasaba el aire se hacía necesario, así que nos separamos para poder respirar.

Mi respiración era entrecortada, miré sus ojos, había anhelo y deseo en ellos y sin previo aviso junto sus labios con los míos de nuevo, algo que no me desagradó en lo más mínimo, así que volví a rodear su cuello, a diferencia de ese primer beso éste era más apasionado, sentí como la punta de su lengua acarició mi labio inferior, así que abrí la boca un poco y sentí su lengua ingresar, me encontré a mi misma encantada ya que en un momento a otro mi lengua y la suya se encontraron y juntas realizaban una pelea en la que él parecía ser el vencedor.

Cuando el aire fue necesario de nuevo y tuvimos que separarnos por segunda vez, Jeff bajó hasta mi cuello y comenzó a dar cortos y pequeños besos, causándome un gran placer, sus manos acariciaban mi espalda, haciendo que soltara algunos cuantos gemidos, mis manos se enredaron en su cabello negro, jugando con él mientras sentía como él comenzaba a dar pequeños mordiscos en mi cuello, sabía que estaba perdiendo el control, y sabía que debía detenerlo antes de que aquello acabara en algo de lo que ambos nos pudiéramos arrepentir, pero no podía, se sentía tan bien y aunque a mi mente le costaba admitirlo, quería más.

Solté un bufido cuando lo sentí separarse de mí y dejar de besar mi cuello pero mi satisfacción volvió cuando me besó en los labios de nuevo, era una sensación tan increíble que deseé que eso continuara por siempre, se separó de mí de nuevo, su mirada intensa y penetrante estaba sobre mi fisonomía, ambos jadeábamos y respirábamos de manera irregular.

-Chris…- dijo, o mejor dicho gruñó, y yo me estremecí al escuchar como su voz se había tornado ronca y seductora –No tienes idea…de hace cuanto tiempo…he querido hacer esto.

Mis mejillas, que seguramente resplandecían en rojo se encendieron aún más, lo que acababa de escuchar era algo impactante, algo que jamás creí escucharía de él, pero una inmensa felicidad me llenó por dentro y una leve sonrisa apareció en mi rostro.

* * *

**Uuuuf, siento la demora, pero es que no podía pensar en algo bueno para éste capítulo, hasta que TA-DA!, la idea vino a mi cabeza ayer por la noche, :3, por otro lado estaba ocupada pensando en una buena trama para una nueva historia de Naruto (- anime favorito) que probablemente publique mañana, pero pues ya está aquí lo que todas deseaban, espero haber podido cumplir con sus expectativas y que les haya gustado el beso, a mí me dio una hemorragia mientras lo escribía ¬w¬**

**Pregunta: ¿Quién quiere conocerme?, si les interesaría hablar conmigo pueden mandarme un inbox en Facebook soy Scarlett Hersa, pueden preguntarme lo que quieran incluso si es sólo una tontería, y puede que los agregue con gusto :P  
**

**Agradecimientos a mis queridos, amados, sensuales y hermosos lectores que son: SoleiL (Espero haberte salvado pronto y si no perdóname, la inspiración a veces me deja sola y se va de parranda a quien sabe donde O.O) Candyskocho (Jejeje gracias por creer que soy genial, tu también lo eres, todos los son, y de nada, me alegra saber que puedo hacerlos felices con simples palabras que surgen de mi cabecita :P, espero nunca decepcionarte ni a ti ni a nadie), kgufhfjfj (Amo que hayas amado el capítulo anterior, espero que te haya gustado este), Amorfous Thing (Gracias!, obvio que seguiré escribiendo, no pienso dejar inconclusa esta historia), Slenderwomen Phantomhive (Gracias por pensar eso Nina y sí Slenderwomen, le diste en el blanco, bien hecho ;D), Pershefonne (Jejeje muchisisisisisimas gracias, pero Jeff es mío ¬¬, no mentira es de Chris TT^TT), Wendy (Gracias por ser fanática de la historia, lloro de felicidad con cada review de ustedes mis adorados fans, y aquí la escena romántica que tanto querías espero que te haya gustado, un besote asi grandototote desde el D.F. México), ILoveSilentHill (Jajaja upsi siento eso, me gusta dejarlos en suspenso, aunque siento que luego quieren matarme :'D), LightEstheim (Jeff: No quieres ir a dormir?, de acuerdo, de acuerdo, dime en dónde vives y lo arreglaré rápido :D Reiko: GRACIAS POR AMAR EL FIC :3), Laura-lizet (Yo también te amo!), JorKuchiki (Gracias por recomendarlo ;D eso es genial), Mitzi Heartfilia (Jeff: No ¬¬ Reiko: Aww Jeff es malo, me encanta que te encante el fic), otrafangirlmas (gracias por eso =P), johanita (Jajaja sí yo también creo que Jeffy es tierno de esa manera), Abby (Yo amo que la ames! w), GonBer (Un abrazote psicológico para ti también y sí tienes que leer ése fanfic por que es INCREIBLE! Y no entres en depresión please!), Berennice (Etto…*tiembla como perrito* si me mutilas ya no habrá más fic O.O", y sí ya sé que tardo mucho en actualizar, pero es que ya sabes, a veces a mi inspiración le da por dejarme sola en los peores momentos y mi cerebro no trabaja bien, entonces mi cabeza explota y BOOM!, eso es lo que pasa y por eso no actualizo rápido :D), RubiusRogelOMG, MoniMcCoy, CrazyGirlOtaku, , Azumi Dazai 12, Rui-Kageburu, Wassupp 13, AllYouNeedIsCoffe.**

**Recuerden que Reiko-chan los ama mucho mucho mucho así un muchooooote!, pórtense mal y cuídense bien, coman chocolate y hagan muchas travesuras 3**


	15. Chapter 14

"Bla bla bla"- pensamientos

-Bla bla bla – diálogos.

/ - cambió de escena.

**(Bla bla bla) **– notas de la autora

**NOTA 1: Ola! Ay dios no saben cuanto extrañé escribir, por alguna razón la imaginación no fluía bien y estaba estancada, siento tener que actualizar tan tarde, a mí también me desespera, pero aquí ya el capítulo 14, espero que les agrade.  
NOTA 2: Siento no poder ahora responder saludos personalizados a todos ustedes pero carezco de tiempo en estos momentos, pero ya saben los amo a todos! Asi mucho mucho muchotototote y les agradezco todo su apoyo con este fic que me alegro de que les guste tanto, todo lo que escribo es dedicado a ustedes mi queridos y sensuales lectores no saben cuanto los amo.**

**NOTA 3: Debo agradecerle a Condesa Nosferatu por dejarme usar una línea que escribió mientras hablábamos por Facebook, ya saben que si lo desean pueden agregarme (Scarlett Hersa) y que me agradó conocer a muchas de ustedes y espero podamos seguir conversando, sin nada más que decir aquí está el capítulo 14 ;)**

* * *

Me enamoré…de un asesino

Capítulo 14

Me desperté con a horrible alarma sonando, la apagué inmediatamente y me senté en la cama, a mi mente llegaron los sucesos de la noche anterior como flashes, toqué mis labios con mis dedos suavemente, me sonrojé al instante, aún podía sentir esos cálidos labios sobre los míos, pensé en la gran posibilidad de que probablemente, y habían altas probabilidades, de que eso fuera un sueño, porque no había manera en el mundo de que Jeff hubiera hecho eso. Me levanté con gran pereza para dirigirme al baño y tomar una ducha rápidamente, salí casi de inmediato, mi cabello negro con esos rayos rojizos al igual que las puntas que se asemejan al fuego se pegaba en mi frente y goteaba debido a su humedad, me miré al espejo atentamente, me sonrojé de inmediato y me miré más atentamente, noté que en mi cuello habían unas marcas rojizas, como si alguien me hubiera… "Mordido", mi cara se volvió completamente roja, toque las marcas mientras rememoraba mi supuesto "sueño" para nada inocente, salí de mi ensoñación y comencé a cepillar mi melena, la cual ya estaba un poco más larga, ahora me llegaba diez centímetros debajo de los hombros, "Tal vez ya sea tiempo de un corte" pensé, jamás me había gustado tener el cabello tan largo, me resultaba algo estorboso.

Me preparé para irme al colegio y bajé a desayunar, papá leía tomaba café como siempre y veía las noticias.

-Buenos días- dije sonriente.

-Buenos días, te ves feliz, ¿A qué se debe?- preguntó arqueando una ceja.

-Yo…no lo sé…sólo…estoy feliz- dije al tiempo que me sonrojaba un poco y sonreía levemente.

Saqué un plato, algo de cereal y un cartón de leche para desayunar y me senté en la mesa.

-¿Qué tal dormiste?- preguntó.

-Bien- "Bastante bien" me sonrojé de nuevo y bajé la mirada un tanto avergonzada.

Terminé mi desayuno tranquilamente y cuando estaba a punto de marcharme papá se ofreció a llevarme a la escuela, y claro, acepté con una ligera sonrisa.

/

Llegué a la escuela y lo primero que hice fue dirigirme a mi casillero y tomar mis cosas para luego ir al salón a tomar la primera clase, al llegar me senté en mi lugar usual, en donde estoy apartada de todos, Janet se sentó frente a mí y me saludo como siempre.

-Hola Chris- dijo sonriente y con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Hola, ¿Corriste un maratón o hay alguna interesante razón por la que estés sonrojada?- pregunté arqueando ambas cejas y reclinándome en el asiento.

Ella se sonrojo aún más y bajo la mirada algo apenada y esbozó una sonrisa aún más grande.

-Yo…bueno…Michael me pi-pi-pidió que saliera con é-é-él- dijo sonrojada hasta las orejas.

Abrí los ojos un poco y me sentí feliz por ella, Janet era un chica linda y adorable, cualquiera se sentiría afortunado de tenerla a su lado, y me alegraba que Michael fuera esa persona, era un buen chico y no la lastimaría nunca, de eso estaba segura, de lo contrario yo misma me encargaría de hacerlo pagar si ella salía herida.

-Me alegro por ti- dije mirándola con ternura.

-Es increíble… jamás ha-había sentido esto por nadie… creo que es-estoy e-e-enamorada, ¿tú que crees?- preguntó con los ojos brillándole por la emoción.

-No lo sé…puede que sí, no tengo idea de cómo es estar enamorada.

-Pero…te gusta Ray, ¿no?

-Supongo que gustar y estar enamorada es muy diferente- desvié la mirada hacia la ventana.

-Creo que tienes razón- dijo llevando su mirada a la ventana igual que yo –Chris.

Mi mirada se encontró con los ojos verdes y curiosos de mi amiga, los cuales al parecer examinaban detenidamente alguna parte de mi anatomía que no sabía que era.

-¿Qué tanto me ves?- le pregunté.

-¿Qué es esa marca roja en tu cuello?- interrogó entrecerrando los ojos.

Sentí el calor subir a mis mejillas y rápidamente llevé una mano a aquel lugar en donde Jeff me había marcado, y giré el rostro rápidamente haciendo que mi cabello me cubriera el rostro por completo.

-N-no es nada, es… sólo…sólo es- sólo no sabía que decir, no había ninguna excusa que pudiera parecer creíble para explicar aquello, pero para mi suerte la maestra de matemáticas entró y me salvó de dar cualquier explicación.

Suspiré y recargué mi rostro en una mano mientras escuchaba sin escuchar lo que la profesora decía y mis pensamientos se centraron en la noche anterior, mi corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente y sonreí inconscientemente, acaricié con dos dedos mis labios imaginando que de nuevo Jeff estaba besándome.

-Chris

Me había perdido tanto en mis pensamientos que ni siquiera escuché que la maestra Humprey estaba llamándome.

-¿Eh?, ¿Qué?- dije.

La mitad del salón se echó a reír a carcajadas, y yo sólo les lancé una mirada de odio a cada uno.

-Sé que mi clase no es de lo más divertida, pero al menos podrías fingir que te interesa, ¿no crees?- dijo suspirando.

La clase continuó con normalidad, me esforcé para poder poner atención al frente, en los números y dios sabrá cuantas cosas más había escritas había en el pizarrón, pero a mi mente no le parecía buena la idea y cada vez me llevaba a pensar en una sola cosa, o mejor dicho persona, y ya sabrán de quien hablo, sacudí la cabeza y abrí los ojos de par en par para tratar de concentrarme, pero cuando trataba de escribir algo mi mano parecía tener vida propia y comenzaba a garabatear lo que parecían ser J por todos lados, rayé con la pluma hasta que la letra no se distinguiera para nada, aunque mis pensamientos no me dejaban tranquila, y comenzaba a sentirme estúpida, "Éste será un largo día" pensé cerrando los ojos fuertemente tratando de alejar cualquier pensamiento de mi cabeza.

/

-Chris- giré para encontrarme con Janet frente a mí.

-¿Eh?

-Es la décima vez que te llamo, ¿Te ocurre algo?- preguntó.

-No, nada- dije levantándome de mi asiento, miré a mi alrededor, éramos las únicas en el salón -¿A dónde fueron todos?

-Es la hora de la salida- dijo arqueando levemente una ceja.

-Cierto, supongo que debemos irnos.

-¿Irnos?

-Es jueves, ¿lo olvidas?

-Ah, ¡Claro!

Los jueves eran los únicos días en los que los padres de Janet no podían recogerla de la escuela, ella tendía a ser miedosa, así que la acompañaba a su casa y me quedaba con ella hasta que sus padres llegaran, sólo para no dejar que se quedara sola.

Salimos de la escuela y comenzamos a caminar tranquilamente, su casa quedaba algo alejada, teníamos que caminar en una dirección contraria al colegio, tomar el autobús y luego caminar unas cuantas calles más, era un camino largo, aproximadamente veinte minutos, es por eso que a Janet le daba temor el tener que ir sola, llegamos hasta la parada del autobús.

-Tengo que darte las gracias, n-n-no sé como…como podría ha-ha-hacer esto sola- dijo sonriendo.

-¿Hmm?, no importa, desde que somos amigas me prometí a mi misma protegerte, tengo que cumplir con mi deber- le dediqué una sonrisa cálida.

Subimos al autobús, el cual estaba casi vacío y nos sentamos, yo a lado de la ventana y Janet a mi derecha, recargué mi brazo y mi vista se enfocó en el cielo azul, cerré los ojos y esa escena apareció en mis memorias, al igual que todo el día había estado haciéndolo, mis ojos se abrieron cuando escuché la voz de Janet.

-Chris, ya llegamos- dijo mirándome atentamente.

-¿Eh?, tan rápido?

Bajamos y comenzamos a caminar a un paso lento y despreocupado, en mis pensamientos seguía presente ese beso que me hacía estremecer y sentir algo extraño en el estómago.

-¿Te sientes bien Chris?

-¿Qué?

-Estás roja, no tienes fiebre, ¿cierto?, ¿Te sientes mal?, ¿Te duele la cabeza?- dijo, y yo apenas noté que estaba sonrojada.

-Estoy bien.

-¿Sabes?, hoy has estado un poco distraída- dijo examinándome –Parece como si no estuvieras presente, ¿Qué ocurre?

-No ocurre nada Janet- le dije para tratar de calmarla.

Continuamos caminando en un silencio que ambas disfrutábamos, ya casi estábamos cerca, giramos a la derecha y entramos a un callejón, para llegar a su casa necesitábamos atravesar ése callejón y luego continuar unas dos calles más a la izquierda, el callejón era oscuro y estrecho, pero lo suficientemente ancho como para pasar sin problemas, era algo aterrador y no podía evitar sentir una extraña sensación de inseguridad, pero usualmente no había nadie ahí, aunque esta vez fue diferente. Había un par de chicos ahí, uno de ellos era de cabello moreno, largo hasta la nuca y alto, lo cual casi no se distinguía debido a se encontraba encorvado, delgado pero fornido, traía varios tatuajes en ambos brazos de tez apiñonada y unos ojos rasgados acechadores, el otro era bajito y corpulento, de tez morena y un cabello rubio tostado, al igual que el otro tenía múltiples tatuajes y sus ojos reflejaban malicia, ambos usaban pantalones holgados, camisas sin mangas y tenis, estaban apoyados en la pared fumando.

Me sentí intimidada, mi cuerpo se tensó al igual que el de Janet cuando pasamos cerca de ellos, pude escucharlos soltar unas cuantas risas y murmurar algo que no alcancé a comprender y mis sentidos se pusieron alerta a cualquier cosa que pudiera pasar, salimos del callejón un poco aliviadas, aún sin decir nada, miré detrás de mí sólo para asegurarme de que no nos seguían, y afortunadamente así fue, respiré tranquilamente de nuevo, pero mi alivio se vio cortado cuando vi salir a los dos hombres del callejón y caminar en nuestra dirección.

-Ja-Janet…creo que deberíamos…acelerar un poco el paso- le susurré.

Se tensó más de lo que ya estaba y asintió, su cuerpo entero temblaba y el temor se asomaba en sus ojos, comenzamos a caminar más rápido hasta casi estar trotando, volví a girar la cabeza, ellos nos seguían con una sonrisa que no demostraba ni un asomo de confianza.

-Hey, ¿Por qué tan solas, chicas?- dijo el alto.

-Sí, ¿A dónde van con tanta prisa?, ¿Por qué no nos acompañan un rato?- habló el otro.

Sentí como un escalofrío me recorrió la columna al escuchar esas voces graves y rasposas, sin pensarlo dos veces aferré con mi mano la mano de Janet y eché a correr lo más rápido que pude, sin siquiera detenerme para cruzar la calle con la luz verde en el semáforo, tampoco me molesté en girar para ver si nos seguían y en segundos llegamos a su casa, abrimos la puerta con gran desesperación y pusimos el seguro una vez adentro, estábamos jadeantes y nerviosas por la carrera, hasta que nuestra respiración se tranquilizó.

-Eso…eso fue…horrible- dije.

-Sí….l-l-lo f-fue.

Nos sentamos en la sala y comenzamos a hacer la tarea una vez que estuvimos más relajadas y tranquilas, eso me había ayudado a ahuyentar cualquier pensamiento acerca de Jeff, pero nuevamente mi mente decidió querer llevarme la contraria y no dejarme olvidar nada, por un segundo me encontré a mi misma imaginando como sería volver a sentir sus labios sobre los míos, su lengua recorrer la piel de mi cuello y sus dientes dar leves mordiscos, dejando más marcas, mis manos enredándose en su cabello negro, sus manos acariciando mi espalda, y…

-¿Chris?

-¿Eh?, ¿Dijiste algo?

-Supongo que no escuchaste nada de lo que te dije, ¿me equivoco?- preguntó arqueando ambas cejas.

-Lo siento, en verdad no sé que tengo hoy- "No sé porque no puedo…dejar de pensar en él".

Nos quedamos en silencio por unos segundos, en verdad no sabía porque no podía dejar de pensar en Jeff, bueno…tal vez sí lo sabía, pero puede que no quisiera admitirlo aún.

-Chris.

-¿Sí?

-Estás…estás re-resolviendo mal el ejercicio.

Suspiré y fruncí el ceño.

-Vaya que estoy muy distraída.

Recargué el peso de mi cabeza sobre mi mano y comencé a golpear la punta del lápiz contra la mesa mesita de la sala.

-Janet…necesito preguntarte algo.

-¿Eh?, ¿Tienes alguna duda sobre la tarea?

-No, no es nada sobre la tarea, es algo diferente.

-¿Qué es?

-Esta mañana…dijiste…tu dijiste algo así sobre…sobre estar enamorada- le dije con mis mejillas teñidas por un color rosa pálido.

-Sí.

-Bueno, tú…tú eres muy cursi…y sabes de estas cosas más que yo…así que dime…en las películas románticas…como es que alguien sabe como es estar enamorado- dije con vergüenza.

-Hmmm…supongo que cada quien lo siente diferente, pero casi siempre es igual, cuando sientes mariposas revoloteando en tu estómago cuando estás cerca de esa persona especial, cuando te sientes ansiosa por verlo, cuando te sientes cómoda a su lado, cuando no puedes dejar de pensar en él y sientes como que algo te falta cuando no está cerca de ti, cuando tu corazón se agita cada vez que lo ves y tu respiración se vuelve entrecortada, creo que eso significa estar enamorada- contestó sonriendo y con un rubor tierno.

"Eso es lo más cursi y estúpido que he escuchado en la vida", y aunque mis pensamientos fueran tales, al ponerme a analizar esa lista de cosas no pude evitar compararlas con lo que sentía, eso tan extraño que sentía removerse dentro de mí causándome algo de nauseas, ese sonrojo en mis mejillas al pensar en él, el latido frenético de mi corazón y mi respiración irregular, esa ansiedad que aparece siempre que deseo que sea de noche sólo para verlo aparecer por la ventana, algo en mi mente hizo "clic" y fue como si un balde de agua fría me hubiera sido vaciado encima, como si fuera una piedra golpeándome directamente en la cara con nueve letras escritas en ella, **enamorada**, **enamorada**, **ENAMORADA**, era como tener un letrero con luces pegado en la frente y aunque no pudiera, aunque no quisiera creerlo había una posibilidad del 99.99 % de que me hubiera enamorado "No es cierto".

/

Caminaba de un lado a otro como un león enjaulado, mientras la música sonaba estridentemente, no me importaba si los demás podían escucharlo, es más, no me importaba si medio mundo podía escucharlo, me ayudaba a aclarar mis pensamientos, a sentirme relajada, me resistía a pensar que podía haberme enamorado, me resistía a pensar que estaba sintiendo todo eso, me resistía a pensar que lo que estaba sintiendo era por él, ¿Por qué tenía que ser él?, jamás creí que cuando esta relación de "amigos" empezara se llegaría a convertir en algo que iba más allá de la amistad, no era algo que esperaba.

Suspiré y me senté en la cama mientras la canción cambió a algo más relajado, The Mortician's Daughter sonaba en el estéreo en el cual estaba conectado mi Ipod.

_I will await dear,  
A patience of eternity, my crush.  
A universal still, no rust.  
No dust will ever grow on this frame,  
One million years, I will say your name.  
I love you more than I can ever scream.__  
_

"Perfecto, tenía que ser una canción de amor, esto no me está ayudando" inevitablemente comencé a cantar hasta que algo me distrajo.

-No pensé que fueras así de cursi- una voz a mis espaldas que sabía reconocer bien me habló.

-¿Eh?, ¡Yo no soy cursi!- dije con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-Ajá.

Sentí un peso extra en la cama y me di cuenta de que estaba sentado a mi lado mirándome.

-¿Tienes fiebre?- dijo acercándose más a mí.

-N-N-No, sólo…sólo tengo calor.

-¿Segura?- su voz adornada con un toque de burla y diversión hacía que me sintiera estúpida, "De todas las personas en el mundo, tenías que venir a ser tú".

-Yo…bu-bu-bueno…sobre ayer- mi cara ardía de vergüenza y mis manos estaban sudando, las abría y cerraba demostrando lo nerviosa que me encontraba.

-Ah, así que es por eso que estás tan rara- exclamó soltando una risa.

Me levanté de inmediato, sonrojada y furiosa, apoyé mi frente en la pared, "Lo dice así de simple".

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Nada.

-No es cierto, sé que tienes algo.

-¡Entonces no preguntes más si sabes la respuesta!- exclamé cruzándome de brazos –Idiota.

No supe en que momento, pero cuando pude darme cuenta estaba con la espalda pegada a la pared, Jeff sujetaba mis muñecas a ambos lados de mi cabeza impidiendo que me moviera, estaba acorralada, cerré los ojos fuertemente cuando sentí su gélido aliento chocar con mi rostro.

-Chris, mírame- susurró.

Su mano derecha dejo de aferrar mi muñeca y me tomó del mentón para obligarme a verlo a los ojos, esos ojos abiertos ante todo, que te miraban de manera fría y psicópata, pero ahora su mirada era diferente.

-¿Tienes miedo?

-No- contesté.

-Mientes.

Sentí mi corazón dar un vuelco cuando sentí sus labios rozar los míos de manera sutil y casi imperceptible.

-No te tengo miedo, sólo…sólo tengo miedo de lo que estoy sintiendo.

-¿Tienes miedo de que yo te guste?

-Sí, ¡No!, bueno…sí pero no, ¡No me refería a…!- me di un golpe mental, "Maldición, esto jamás me había pasado"

-Sí, no, si pero no, ¿Qué se supone que eso significa?

-Yo…no lo sé…no puedo entenderlo, es nuevo, la manera en la que reacciono cuando estoy junto a ti, me confunde.

"_Cuando sientes mariposas revoloteando en tu estómago cuando estás cerca de esa persona especial, cuando te sientes ansiosa por verlo, cuando te sientes cómoda a su lado, cuando no puedes dejar de pensar en él y sientes como que algo te falta cuando no está cerca de ti, cuando tu corazón se agita cada vez que lo ves y tu respiración se vuelve entrecortada, creo que eso significa estar enamorada"_ las palabras de Janet me llegaron de repente haciendo que me sonrojara fuertemente y mi corazón se agitara aún más.

-Dime una cosa, ¿Qué sientes por mí?- pregunto a escasos centímetros de mi boca, mirándome fijamente.

-Yo…creo que yo…te quiero- desvié el rostro, el rojo invadía mi rostro por completo, mi respiración era como la de alguien que acababa de correr un maratón.

-¿Sabes lo que eso significa?- preguntó, negué con la cabeza, me tomo del mentón de nuevo para obligarme a verlo otra vez –Significa que eres sólo y únicamente mía, no le perteneces a nadie más que a mí, y mataré a cualquiera que se atreva a meterse con lo que es mío, ¿Entiendes eso?

-S-S-Sí- dije y asentí con los ojos abiertos de par en par estupefacta.

-Bien.

Mis labios se unieron con los de él, terminando así con la poca distancia que nos separaba, sentí sus manos aferrarse a mis caderas, cerré los ojos y mis manos se engancharon en su cuello, y me hundí en el inmenso placer de ese beso tan pasional, algo dentro de mí comenzaba a formarse, una sensación de alerta, algo en mi cabeza gritaba ¡PELIGRO!, pero decidí no obedecer esa "advertencia", que me importaba si él era el asesino más buscado, que me importaba que fuera un psicópata, le quería, y sentía que él también a mí, yo era suya y eso significaba que él también era mío, y nada me importaba más que saber eso.

* * *

**Hmmm por cierto una amiga mía me sugirió incluir Lemmon en este fic, ustedes que dicen les agradaría? **


	16. Chapter 15

"Bla bla bla"- pensamientos

-Bla bla bla – diálogos.

/ - cambió de escena.

**(Bla bla bla) **– notas de la autora

**NOTA 1: Oh dios cuanto odio esto, tener que tardar tanto en actualizar no sólo las desespera a ustedes, perdónenme por favorcito pero Reiko-chan ha estado muy ocupada, pueden culpar a la escuela por tener que empezar exámenes y dejarle a Reiko muchos proyectos, pero no se preocupen, no importa lo mucho que tarde, no dejaré éste fic abandonado nunca!**

**Nota2: Perdón por no poder mandarles saludos personalizados, ya saben que los amo pero carezco de tiempo, en el próximo capítulo les contestaré lo que sea.**

**Nota 3: Con respecto al Lemmon hmmm lo sigo pensando, creo que sería buena idea, aunque hay muchos a los que no les agradaría, pero hay una probabilidad del 70% de que lo haga, pero tendrán que esperar mis pequeñas criaturitas pervertidas, ya saben que ése tipo de situaciones no son de ENCHILAME ESTA GORDA, así que por lo pronto les dejo el capítulo 15.**

* * *

Me enamoré…de un asesino

Capítulo 15

Los días siguientes habían transcurrido normalmente, como siempre, mi relación con papá mejoraba un poco cada día, algo que sin duda me hacía feliz, Darcy regresó a la escuela, al parecer su nariz había sido reconstruida y ahora seguía perfecta como siempre, y al parecer cada vez que me miraba había temor en sus ojos pero todavía se notaba el odio hacia mí en ellos, aunque sabía que no haría nada para vengarse, creo que lo que le hice le había dejado bastante en claro que no se metiera conmigo, en cuanto a mí, no lo negaba, me encontraba bastante feliz, llevaba todo el día con una estúpida sonrisa enamorada en la cara que por alguna razón no podía borrar, me sentía como esas chicas de las películas o mangas shoujo, y eso era algo que se podía notar a simple vista, una mirada verde que había estado clavada en mí durante las primeras horas de clase me escudriñaba mientras yo jugaba con la ensalada en mi plato.

-¿Qué?

-Nada, es sólo que me pregunto el porque estás tan feliz- contestó Janet.

-No es nada.

-¡Oh, claro que es algo!- contestó un chico rubio ojiverde, Michael o Mike, como prefirieran llamarlo, el novio de Janet.

-Pues no tengo nada, dejen de insistir.

-Oh vamos Chris, cuéntale al tío Mike que te trae tan animada, no has parado de sonreír en todo el día.

¿Desde cuándo ése chico es tan cercano a mí? Se preguntaran, bueno, el caso es que desde que ha empezado a salir con el ratoncito a mi lado ahora forma parte de nuestro círculo de amistad, y no es que me molestara, bueno, en parte, pero el caso es que no estaba acostumbrada a hablar con los demás, y aunque yo fuera una persona que le importara un reverendo pepino el relacionarse con los demás, éste chico súper sociable, bromista y "carismático" siempre se esforzaba en hacerme hablar, aunque yo no tuviera el más mínimo interés en participar en su conversación.

-Primero, no eres mi tío, eres dos meses menor que yo y no recuerdo tener parentesco alguno contigo, segundo, no voy a contarte el porque me encuentro feliz, ¿de acuerdo?

-Bien, bien, entiendo, pero lo descubriré tarde o temprano, no importa lo que sea voy a saberlo- dijo sacando una lupa e invadiendo mi espacio vital acercándose a mi rostro –Porque soy el mejor detective que existe en el planeta Tierra.

-Aja sí, disculpa Sherlock, ¿podrías alejarte de mí?, me estás incomodando.

Mike se echó a reír junto con Janet, continuaron hablando de cosas que no me importaban mientras yo los observaba de reojo, ella se sonrojaba a cada rato por los cumplidos que él le dedicaba y por los múltiples besos en la mejilla que se encargaba de proporcionarle, la situación no era de lo más…agradable que digamos, pero era lindo ver a mi amiga tan feliz, por otra parte, recordé que ahora yo no estaba sola, y la persona a mi lado no era exactamente un chico lindo, amable y cariñoso como Mike, sino alguien completamente diferente, era peligroso, sádico, psicótico, un sanguinario asesino, y por más loco y descabellado que eso sonora, no me causaba el más mínimo sentimiento de temor, era todo lo contrario, jamás había podido imaginar que tendría este tipo de relación, y por más peligrosa que se volviera, algo dentro de mí me decía que aún así no me apartaría de él, la campana sonó y todos salieron de la cafetería rápidamente.

-¿Vienes o te quedarás ahí sentada?- preguntó Mike.

-Ya voy.

/

"Por fin terminó" pensé cuando el timbre sonó finalmente y todos lanzaron suspiros agotados, cerrando sus libros de golpe, pero antes de que todos se fueran fuimos retenidos en nuestros asientos por la voz del profesor.

-Escuchen chicos, éste viernes tendremos una excursión, una especie de campamento en el bosque por cinco días, así que tienen que traer esta autorización firmada para mañana- exclamó el hombre con el papel en alto.

Todos lanzaron gritos eufóricos por la noticia, me limité a cubrir mis oídos con mis manos hasta que el ruido cesó, cogí un permiso al salir como todos los demás y me dirigí a mi casillero, seguida por Mike y Janet.

-Que increíble un campamento suena emocionante- dijo el rubio.

-Su-supongo que es a-así.

-Pero necesitaremos tener mucho cuidado.

-¿Y por qué?- pregunté –No es como si hubiera muchos animales salvajes aquí, lo único que me preocuparía sería encontrarme con alguna rata.

-No me refería a eso- Mike adoptó una pose seria y su voz se tornó grave.

-¿Eh? N-n-no lo entiendo.

-Me refiero a que tendremos que tener cuidado- se quedó callado un momento y agachó la cabeza -…¡CON EL SLENDERMAN, WAH!- exclamó asustando a Janet.

-¿Slender…qué?, ¿Qué es eso?

-¡¿QUÉ?!, ¿NO SABES QUIEN ES SLENDERMAN?- preguntó Mike con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-No.

-Vaya, creía que por ser una chica que gusta de lo tétrico como tú sabrías quien es Slenderman.

-¿Quién te dijo que yo "gusto" de lo tétrico?- **(Hmmm pero su novio es un asesino, así que en parte se diría que sí ¬¬U)**

-Slenderman es un ente que habita en el bosque, un hombre de tez blanca como la nieve sin rostro, sumamente algo y con tentáculos que salen de su espalda que usa para atraparte, si vas al bosque es seguro que lo encuentres si recolectas ocho páginas, al parecer son dibujos de él, suele atrapar niños, pocos dicen haberlo visto- habló muy cerca de mi oído.

-Jajajajajajaja, ay por favor, no me digas que crees en esas tonterías, es sólo un cuento para niños pequeños, como "el coco", me parece imposible que puedas creerte esa historia tan ridícula, jajajajaja.

-Es la verdad Chris, no te miento, lo juro.

-C-c-creo que yo ta-también escuché sobre él una v-v-vez- dijo Janet.

-Sí, sí, sí, claro, como sea, no creo en ése tipo de cosas.

-¡Pues te demostraré que es verdad, éste viernes, cuando nos vayamos al campamento saldremos de noche y buscaremos al Slenderman!- Mike me miró desafiante.

-¿Eh?, ¿Es una apuesta?

-Yo n-no creo que s-s-sea una buena i-idea- Janet intentó razonar con nosotros.

-¡Claro que es una apuesta!, y si yo gano tendrás que hacer mi tarea Evans.

-¡Bien, acepto tu reto!, puedes irte despidiendo de tu mesada, hay un nuevo libro que me muero por leer y cuando yo gane será un completo placer ver como gastas tu dinero- dije mientras me alejaba sonriendo.

/

"Slenderman, sólo son tonterías, no existe tal cosa" pensé en mi camino a casa, le demostraría a Mike que creía en puras tonterías, en mi cabeza se formaban las palabras con las que podría burlarme de él cuando ése tal Slenderman nunca apareciera, incluso me atrevería a festejar bailando, choqué con alguien sin querer haciendo que el permiso se cayera de mis manos.

-Ah, lo siento- me disculpe.

-No hay de que- dijo la persona recogiéndolo amablemente –Aquí tienes, oh, hola Chris.

-¿Eh?, hola Ray- saludé.

-¿A dónde vas?- preguntó con su característica sonrisa amable.

-A mi casa, ¿A qué otro lugar iría?

-No lo sé, eres una chica linda, así que se podría pensar que vas a una cita- contestó con una sonrisa aún más grande.

Mi cara se tornó roja como una manzana y desvié la mirada empezado a caminar.

-No digas ese tipo de cosas quieres- le dije.

-¿Eh?, ¿Por qué no?- dijo siguiéndome.

-Es vergonzoso.

-Bueno, es lo que opino, eres muy linda, apuesto a que te han dicho eso más de una vez.

-Pues estás equivocado, porque más de media escuela me considera una freak.

-Entonces son unos idiotas por despreciar a alguien tan bonita- dijo riendo –Sabes, últimamente se te ve muy feliz, eso me alegra, casi nunca te veo sonreír y hoy has estado sonriendo mucho, creo que tienes una linda sonrisa.

Detuve mi andar al escucharlo, cuando notó que caminaba solo se giró para verme.

-¿Qué sucede?, ¿Te molestó lo que dije?

-¿Qué?, ¡No para nada!, pero….- guardé silencio por unos segundos –Es sólo que nadie nunca me había dicho algo como eso- sonreí un poco.

-Jeje, ¿de verdad?

-Sí.

Retomé mi camino y él me seguía en silencio, a su lado un extraño sentimiento se alojaba en mi pecho, no era como lo que sentía por él antes, porque ahora ese tipo de sensaciones sólo me las podía causar una sola persona en específico, era algo diferente, como el mismo tipo de sentimiento que me llenaba cuando Jared venía de visita, como de protección.

-Oye, escuché que esta semana es tu cumpleaños, ¿no?

-¿Eh?, ah sí, éste sábado, pero estaremos en el campamento ese día- "Perfecto, pasaré mi cumpleaños rodeada de compañeros de clase ruidosos y buscando a un ente que no existe".

-Que pena, entonces déjame invitarte a un lugar alguno de estos días.

-Claro- sonreí.

Pero al parecer a mi mente llegó lo ocurrido en San Valentín con Tom y las palabras que Jeff me había dicho, _"Significa que eres sólo y únicamente mía, no le perteneces a nadie más que a mí, y mataré a cualquiera que se atreva a meterse con lo que es mío, ¿Entiendes eso?"_

-Pensándolo bien, no creo que sea tan buena idea- susurré.

-¿Eh?, ¿Por qué no?

-Eeeee…bueno…verás yo….-comencé a balbucear –No puedo.

-¿Por qué?

-Bueno yo…es sólo que…- "Mi novio es un asesino psicópata que podría matarte si me ve saliendo contigo, ah pero no es nada por lo que te tengas que preocupar, sólo el hecho de que podría aparecer en tu cuarto de noche y acuchillarte miles de veces "

-¿Tienes novio?

-¡¿CÓMO RAYOS FUE QUE LO SUPISTE?!- ¿Acaso yo era tan transparente que podía saberlo?

-Supongo que sólo lo adiviné, y creo que he acertado- rió un poco –Así que es eso, ¿en serio es así de celoso que no te deja acercarte a otros?

-No sabrías cuan celoso puede ser- susurré demasiado bajo como para que me escuchara.

-Es una pena, bueno, qué se le va a hacer, supongo que eso me pasa por lento.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?

-Me refiero a que me han ganado, pero eso no significa que no pueda seguir peleando, ¿no?- me dio un pequeño codazo mientras guiñaba un ojo.

-D-d-de verdad que no entiendo a que te refieres- expresé con un pequeño tic en el ojo izquierdo.

-Jejeje ¿qué no es obvio?, estoy tratando de decir que me gustas.

Mi mente se quedó en blanco tan rápido como la papelera de mi ordenador al hacer clic en "vaciar", la persona por la que había suspirado desde que tenía catorce años, la persona con la que soñé caminar de la mano algún día desde hace cuatro años y a la que no veía nada más que como un simple compañero de clase y posible amigo era la misma persona que se me estaba declarando, "No puedo creerlo", ¿era posible que yo fuera tan despistada como para no haberme dado cuenta en todo ese tiempo de que mis sentimientos eran correspondidos?, y la respuesta al premio mayor era, SÍ LO ERA.

-Perdón, po-podrías repetirlo, cre-creo que no te escuché b-b-bien, ¿Acabas de decir que yo te…?- nerviosa, estaba nerviosa.

-Que me gustas.

-¿D-d-de verdad?

-Claro, ¿Por qué mentiría?, lamento no haberlo dicho antes, pero es sólo que parecías tan distante que jamás creí que tendría una oportunidad contigo, y ahora que parecía que podría tenerla me encuentro con la sorpresa de que eres de alguien más, que tristeza me da mi caso, bueno, supongo que ya nada puedo hacer- dijo con la voz algo apagada y en sus ojos azules había un tono sombrío.

-Ray yo…

-No tienes que decir nada, siento haber tardado en darme cuenta de ello…pero espero que seas feliz con ése chico, y si te lastima no dudes en llamarme para darle una buena lección- su gran sonrisa había vuelto a resplandecer en su rostro.

-Gracias pero no creo que lo haga, aún así me alegran tus palabras.

Ambos nos despedimos y comencé a caminar de nuevo a casa, pensando en lo que había dicho, me pareció increíble todo lo que había acontecido en tan sólo unos minutos, el chico del que estaba perdidamente enamorada diciéndome que le gusto cuando mi interés por él se había desvanecido rápidamente gracias a alguien que llegó a mi vida de manera inesperada.

/

Sentada frente al ordenador, con la música sonando y la ventana abierta iniciaba mi búsqueda sobre Slenderman, miles de imágenes, foros y páginas de cosas sobrenaturales, historias, y miles de cosas más hablaban sobre aquel hombre alto con tentáculos y sin rostro, muchos que contaban haberlo visto al menos una vez cuando niños, otros desmintiendo su existencia, incluso descubrí varios juegos sobre aquel ser, descargué unos cuantos y oh sorpresa, ¡BASURA!, sonreí para mí misma, nada más que una leyenda urbana para mandar a los niños a dormir temprano, me puse a pensar, desmentiría a Mike y le probaría que Slenderman no era real, pero no sin antes divertirme un poco, tomé varias hojas de papel y comencé a dibujar las páginas que supuestamente se debían recolectar, y antes de la excursión iría y las pegaría en unos cuantos árboles, "Su cara será todo un poema, debería llevar una cámara profesional para capturar el momento en el que se haga en los pantalones", comencé a reír sin darme cuenta, hasta que un escalofrío me recorrió la columna al escuchar una voz detrás de mío.

-¿Qué haces?

-¡KYAAAAAAA!

Pegué un grito y salté fuera de mi asiento hasta caer sentada en el suelo.

-Oh vaya, si hubiera sabido que asustarte de ésta manera era mucho más fácil de lo que pensaba no habría intentado nada más que esto desde el principio.

-Idiota, no vuelvas a hacer eso.

-¿Qué dibujas?

Tomó una de las páginas y revisó lo que había en la computadora.

-¿Slenderman?, ¿Por qué estás investigando sobre él?

-Ah, cierto, iremos a una excursión éste viernes al bosque, es una especie de campamento, un amigo me dijo sobre ese hombre y que habitaba ahí, hemos hecho una apuesta, le probaré que no es real, pero primero le daré un susto que hará que moje sus pantalones.

-¿Amigo?, ¿Qué clase de amigo?- preguntó acercándose un poco.

-Es el novio de mi mejor amiga, nada sobre lo que tengas que preocuparte, y además no es como si muchos quisieran algo conmigo- el recuerdo de un ojiazul se me vino a la mente.

-Pues más les vale- se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño.

Lo miré con gracia y ternura, su faceta de celoso lo hacía ver en cierta manera tierno, me levante del suelo, ya que había permanecido ahí sentada y me acerqué a él para plantarle un beso en la frente, teniendo que pararme de puntillas para alcanzarlo **(En mi mente y para mí Jeff mide como 1.70 o 1.75)**

-Tsk, si en serio crees que me conformaré con un simple beso en la frente estás muy equivocada.

Sus manos aferraron mi cintura, su boca aprisionó la mía y su lengua buscaba desesperadamente la mía para poder iniciar esa pelea entre ambos que tanto disfrutaba, mis dedos se enredaban en su cabello, como cada vez que me besaba, adoraba dar leves tirones y jugar con él, mientras sentía pequeñas descargas de electricidad cada vez que sus manos se paseaban por mi espalda, sentí de repente como me levantaba de el suelo y me sentaba en el escritorio en el que había estado investigando antes, mis brazos rodearon su cuello al igual que mis piernas se engancharon a él en un intento de sentirlo más cerca, una de sus manos se aferraba a mi cintura mientras la otra se encargaba de jugar con mi cabello al igual que yo lo había hecho antes, sus labios trazaron un camino de besos, descendiendo desde el mentón hasta mi cuello y comenzando a succionar la piel, lancé pequeños suspiros y jadeos cuando sentí como empezó a morder mi cuello, de nuevo me besó en los labios, tierna pero apasionadamente como siempre, Sarcasm de Get Scared retumbaba en mis oídos, Jeff se separó un poco para acercarse a mi oído.

"You could be the corpse and I could be the killer  
If I could be the devil, you could be the sinner  
You could be the drugs and I could be the dealer  
Everything you say is like music to my, music to my ears"

Cantó y mordió mi lóbulo, a lo cual respondí con un ligero gemido, seguimos besándonos hasta quedar sin aire y cuando mi cara se veía más roja que el mismo color rojo se burló de mí diciendo que parecía luz de semáforo, pero así era nuestra rutina diaria desde que estábamos juntos, una rutina que me apetecía repetir siempre.


	17. Chapter 16

"Bla bla bla"- pensamientos

-Bla bla bla – diálogos.

/ - cambió de escena.

**(Bla bla bla) **– notas de la autora

* * *

Me enamoré…de un asesino

Capítulo 16

Gritos, risas, voces molestas inundaban el autobús en el que íbamos, una hora, una maldita hora lleva soportando aquel bullicio, si no fuera porque llevaba mi música a todo volumen habría estallado después de los primero quince minutos de viaje, pero ni así podía acallar el ruido que se encontraba a mi alrededor, tenía ganas de arrancarle la boca a todos los presentes o coserles los labios para evitar que volvieran a pronunciar palabra alguna, subí el volumen todavía un poco más hasta que llegaba a lastimarme los oídos, para mi suerte Nightmare, mi canción favorita de Avenged Sevenfold comenzó a sonar, sentí mi corazón latir de manera frenética ante la hermosa melodía, mi vista clavada en la ventana enfocó el cielo azul, con el sol resplandeciente en lo alto, el calor iba en aumento, y si seguía encerrada ahí comenzaría a sentirme como una paleta de hielo en medio del desierto, a mi lado Janet y Mike conversaban animadamente y de vez en cuando él la besaba, y aunque ella se sonrojaba con una rapidez impresionante, parecía que la timidez se alejaba de ella cada vez que estaba así con él, de pronto llegamos al bosque, me sentí tan aliviada que tenía ganas de gritar de emoción, el bus paró y me apresuré a ser la primera en bajar, no soportaba ni un minuto más ahí dentro, todos los demás también bajaron, la profesora de gimnasia, el director y la señorita Mounds nos ordenaron formarnos en filas, una de hombres y la otra de mujeres.

-Muy bien chicos y chicas- la enérgica voz de la profesora Adams nos llamó –Asignaremos las cabañas así que por favor presten atención los chicos estarán del lado…

Decidí no poner atención y alejarme del grupo en dirección al bosque, éramos bastantes así que nadie notaría mi ausencia, sigilosamente me fui escondiendo entre las cabañas hasta que dejé a todos atrás, saqué las hojas con dibujos que había hecho, ocho exactas réplicas de aquellas páginas, me demoré buscando lugares alejados por dónde pegarlas, dos en unos cuantos árboles, una en una roca bastante grande, y así continué hasta que me alejé lo suficiente del lugar por donde había empezado, me apresuré a volver al campamento corriendo lo más rápido que pude, al llegar se había terminado de asignar las cabañas a los chicos, así que me incorporé justo a tiempo, como había dicho, mi ausencia no se había notado para nada.

-Bien, en la cabaña nueve estarán, Janet Jackson, Christine Evans- solté un suspiro de alivio cuando escuché eso, Janet me sonrió y yo le devolví la sonrisa, la cual no me duró mucho ya que lo siguiente que escuché fue –Darcy Jones y Beverly Smiths- finalizó.

"¡NO!", si estar una hora atrapada en un bus con todos mis molestos compañeros de clase –con excepciones claro- hablando, entonces era peor estar durante cinco días y cuatro noches atrapada en una cabaña con Darcy y Beverly, una de sus queridas amigas, quien además de ser engreída y frívola al igual que la primeramente mencionada, tiene el cerebro lleno de humo, otra cosa que las dos tienen en común.

-Ahora, todos vayan a desempacar a sus respectivas cabañas y luego reúnanse aquí mismo para que empecemos con nuestras actividades- exclamó el director.

Todos siguieron sus indicaciones, Janet y yo nos dirigimos a la cabaña número nueve, llegamos antes que Darcy y su seguidora, examiné detenidamente el lugar, la cabaña era pequeña, pero lo bastantemente grande como para que cuatro personas convivieran, sin contar el hecho de que Darcy y Beverly valían por dos, así que difícilmente tendríamos espacio, había dos literas, en medio una pequeña mesa de noche con una lámpara, un tocador con un espejo no muy grande, un ropero de madera, bastante viejo, con espacio suficiente para guardar la ropa, y por último una sola ventana, nada sofisticado y demasiado sencillo.

-Bien, deberíamos desempacar antes de que ese par se adueñe de todo el lugar, no quiero que mi ropa esté impregnada con el perfume de Justin Bieber- dije.

Pusimos nuestras cosas en la segunda litera, la cual quedaba al lado de la ventana, ofrecía una buena vista, se podía ver el sol perfectamente y las hojas de los árboles siendo movidas por el aire suavemente, ambas giramos en dirección a la puerta cuando la escuchamos abrir y cerrarse posteriormente, Darcy y Beverly estaban frente a nosotras, vestidas más como si fueran a una pasarela en lugar de ir al bosque.

-Vaya, vaya, que tenemos aquí, un ratón de biblioteca y una asesina- dijo Beverly, escupiendo sus palabras como veneno.

-Vaya, vaya que tenemos aquí, una Barbie sin cerebro y su copia de seguridad- contesté de vuelta sonriendo.

-Uff, en serio, en serio que me has lastimado, mira como me duele, al menos no soy RARA- contraatacó Darcy.

-Pues prefiero ser RARA a tener un cerebro microscópico como el de ustedes, ay perdón, olvidaba que su cerebro ni a microscópico llega- sonreí arrogante.

Ambas se acercaron a nosotras con aire amenazador, pero no mostré ningún signo de debilidad, Janet permanecía escondida detrás de mí, temblando como un perrito, Darcy y Beverly se situaron frente a mí.

-Escuchen, no tengo intención de pelear con ustedes, así que les propongo un trato, ustedes nos ignoran y nosotras las ignoramos a ustedes y llevamos la fiesta en paz.

Sus miradas se cruzaron, una sonrisa se formó en sus rostros y sus ojos destilaban malicia.

-Bien, pero con una condición.

Suspire, inhale y exhale profundamente, tratando de evitar escuchar mis impulsos y darles una patada en plena cara para después estrellar mi cabeza contra el suelo y no tener que seguir aguantándolas, su sola presencia me ponía enferma.

-¿Qué?- pregunté de mala gana.

-Queremos esa litera, nos gusta la vista que ofrece, así que muevan sus cosas.

-¡¿Qué?!, no, ni hablar, nosotras llegamos primero.

-Entonces tendrás que aguantar nuestros lloriqueos Evans- Beverly arqueó una ceja, me dedicó una sonrisa de lado y su voz sonó como un chirrido molesto.

"Un segundo más y le arrancaré la piel del rostro con mis uñas" respiré hondo, abrí y cerré los puños para tratar de calmar la tención y furia en mi cuerpo, sentí un leve tirón en mi brazo, giré mi rostro y me encontré con los característicos ojos verdes tímidos de Janet.

-C-Chris yo…bueno yo c-c-creo que de-deberíamos hacer lo que dicen, es decir…no h-h-hay gran di-di-diferencia ¿verdad?- dijo.

-En verdad….no creo que no- suspiré una vez más, odiaba resignarme y mostrarme débil ante ellas, pero no quería arriesgarme a perder el control de nuevo y esta vez romperles un brazo a cada una y ser arrestada de nuevo –Bien, ustedes ganan.

/

El cielo nocturno, adornado por las hermosas y brillantes estrellas nos cubría por completo, la luna creciente se asemejaba a una gran sonrisa parecida a la del Gato de Cheshire, todos estaban sentados alrededor de una gran fogata, contando chistes y anécdotas, de las cuales reían alegremente, alejada de todos y recargada en un árbol leía un cuento de Edgar Allan Poe, Eleonora; un cuento perfecto para una noche perfecta como lo era aquella, habíamos realizado distintas actividades en ese día y estaba agotada, sin mencionar el hecho de que estaba llena de piquetes de mosquitos, decidí ignorar la picazón y concentrarme en el libro entre mis manos.

"_V__engo de una raza notable por la fuerza de la imaginación y el ardor de las pasiones. Los hombres me han llamado loco; pero todavía no se ha resuelto la cuestión de si la locura es o no la forma más elevada de la inteligencia, si mucho de lo glorioso, si todo lo profundo, no surgen de una enfermedad del pensamiento, de __estados de ánimo __exaltados a expensas del intelecto general. Aquellos que sueñan de día conocen muchas cosas que escapan a los que sueñan sólo de noche. En sus grises visiones obtienen atisbos de eternidad y se estremecen, al despertar, descubriendo que han estado al borde del gran secreto. De un…"_

-Hola.

Mi lectura se vio interrumpida por un chico ojiazul, mostrando una grande y majestuosa sonrisa.

-Ray.

-¿Cómo estás?

-Bien…supongo.

-¿Qué estás leyendo?- preguntó sentándose a mi lado.

-Emmm bueno es un cuento de Edgar Allan Poe se llama Eleonora.

-¿Es bueno?

-Sí, lo es, demasiado.

-¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros?

Eché un vistazo hacia la fogata, todos parecían felices, reían, conversaban animadamente de cualquier cosa y cantaban canciones alegres.

-Emmm…sí, yo creo que no- contesté regresando la mirada a mi libro.

-¿Por qué?

-Bueno, verás, si no lo has notado soy bastante ermitaña, además, no encajo ahí.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?, no lo has intentado nunca.

¿Cómo lo sabía?, simplemente lo sabía, yo era diferente, siempre había sido diferente, todos lo decían, rara, freak, emo, dark, además de que siempre me había sentido diferente, por alguna extraña razón que no comprendía, incluso desde pequeña siempre me sentí ajena a los demás, nunca encontraba algo que me hiciera ser igual a todos, mientras las niñas pasaban el rato cepillando el cabello de sus muñecas yo simplemente observaba lo que pasaba a mi alrededor, sin interés alguno por unirme a los demás, sólo pasaba el rato, divirtiéndome a mi manera, aunque no podía recordar como es que yo me divertía, supuse que lo olvidé, pero no necesitaba un certificado para saber que no encajaba con los demás.

-Anda ven- dijo levantándose y tomándome de la mano para literalmente arrastrarme hasta la fogata.

-No, no, no, no, en serio Ray no quiero ir, no quiero ir, no quiero…- en un segundo ya me encontraba con todos a mi alrededor, un silencio sepulcral se formó entre toda la multitud y yo, esbocé una sonrisa nerviosa y tragué saliva –Eh….hola…linda noche ¿no?- "Perfecto eso sonó pésimo".

Miré hacia todos lados y localicé a Janet junto a Mike así que me escabullí y me sentí a la izquierda de él.

-¿Linda noche?, ¿En serio?, ¿No se te ocurrió nada más?- preguntó burlándose.

-Mike, o te callas o te cierro la boca de un golpe- lo miré amenazante.

-Como sé que eres capaz entonces creo que cerraré la boca- finalizó sonriendo.

Todos siguieron con sus animadas conversaciones, mientras yo sólo observaba el fuego, un chico sacó una guitarra acústica y de repente todo se convirtió en un musical, "Definitivamente yo no encajo aquí".

-Oye Ray, porque no cantas una canción- exclamó Mike.

Todos apoyaron con entusiasmo la idea y le pasaron la guitarra.

-De acuerdo, ¿Qué canción?

-Summer Paradise- dijo una chica sonriente.

-Bien, bien – comenzó a tocar la conocida melodía mientras sus ojos azules enfocados solamente en mí –Esto es para alguien especial- me dedicó una sonrisa deslumbrante mientras que leí de sus labios las palabras "Feliz Cumpleaños".

Él empezó a cantar con una voz dulce y calmada, siempre mirándome, podía notar las miradas embelesadas de todas las chicas, pero su mirada permanecía clavada en mí, sobretodo cuando hizo énfasis en los dos últimos versos.

Cause I remember every sunset

I remember every word you said

And we were never gonna say goodbye

Singing la-da-da-da-da  
Tell me how to get back to

Back to summer paradise with you

And I'll be there in a heartbeat

And I remember where we first kissed

And how I didn't wanna leave your lips

And how I've never ever felt so high

Singing la-da-da-da-da

Tell me how to get back to

Back to summer paradise with you

And I'll be there in a heartbeat

Oh-oh

I'll be there in a heartbeat

Oh-oh

I'll be there in a heartbeat

Yeah

Todos aplaudieron y algunas chicas se lanzaron sobre él, cubriéndolo con besos y abrazos, aunque el las alejaba amablemente.

-Sal conmigo- pidió una de las chicas.

-Lo siento, pero…ya tengo a alguien que me gusta- contestó sin despegar sus ojos de mi fisonomía.

Me sentí tan incomodada que me levanté y me fui directo a la cabaña, estaba agotada y dormiría al menos unas dos horas antes de que la "búsqueda" empezara.

/

-Janet, oye, Janet, despierta, hey, hey, ¡Despierta!- le di un almohadazo en la cara hasta que abrió los ojos aturdida.

-¿Eh?, ¿qué?- estaba desconcertada y aún se encontraba muy adormilada.

-Vamos, ya es hora.

-¿Hora de qué?- preguntó colocándose sus gafas.

-Ya sabes, buscar al Slenderman- contesté o mejor dicho susurré, tratando de evitar que Darcy y Beverly se despertaran, lo cual sería imposible, ya que sus ronquidos al dormir parecían un par de osos en plena hibernación.

Salimos sin hacer ruido, pisado cuidadosamente, tratando de que la madera no crujiera bajo nuestros pies al hacer contacto con ella y delatarnos, todos en el campamento se encontraban dormidos en sus cabañas, al salir por la puerta ésta nos hizo una mala jugada, rechinando fuertemente al querer cerrarla, pero para nuestra buena suerte todo se mantuvo tranquilo, habíamos cogido unas linternas antes de salir, así que comenzamos a caminar en dirección a los árboles para perdernos en la oscura noche, no tardamos en encontrarnos con la figura familiar de Mike.

-¿Listas?

-Sólo si tu lo estás.

-Por supuesto que lo estoy.

Continuamos nuestro camino en silencio, por un sendero que recorrí en la tarde cuando me dispuse a jugar mi broma, el sendero llevaba hasta un viejo auto abandonado y oxidado, el silencio entre nosotros sólo era roto por el sonido de nuestras respiraciones y el canto de los grillos, las linternas alumbraban en realidad muy poco así que debíamos tener cuidado por donde pisábamos, llevábamos aproximadamente quince minutos caminando cuando encontramos la primera página.

-¿Qué es eso?- señaló Mike con la linterna.

-Una hoja genio.

-N-n-no es un-una simple ho-ho-hoj-ja- tartamudeó mientras temblaba.

Hice un gran esfuerzo por no romper en carcajadas y burlarme en frente de él, en lugar de eso tuve que fingir asombro.

LEAVE ME ALONE

-Yo c-c-creo que…que esto ya no es tan buena idea- dijo Janet mientras contenía las ganas de llorar.

-Tiene razón.

-¿Asustado?, si tienes miedo puedes rendirte ahora, porque tengo muchas ganas de volver a la cama.

-¿De qué hablas?, ¿Asustado yo?, por favor, no estoy asustado- contestó con sus mejillas teñidas de un color rosa pálido.

-Entonces continuemos- dije tomando la hoja.

Retomamos nuestro trayecto hasta encontrar la segunda hoja, la cual había pegado en una gran roca, casi me hecho a reír cuando Mike casi se desmaya, podía escuchar incluso el latido de su corazón de tan nervioso que estaba.

-E-Esto ya no es divertido, Chris, ¿Por qué no sólo olvidamos la apuesta y nos vamos a dormir?- expresó temblando incontrolablemente.

Solté una gran carcajada, ellos me miraron con confusión.

-Está bien, ya no lo resisto, yo hice esto, yo dibujé las páginas- confesé riendo.

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿DICES QUE TODO ESTE TIEMPO HABÍAS SIDO TU?!- exclamó -¡¿SABES QUE CASI MOJO MIS PANTALONES?!

-¿De verdad?, que mal, debí haber esperado un poco más para confesarlo, pero después de todo fue una buena broma, ¿no?

-Basta, hay que irnos a la cama, demasiados sustos por una noche- contestó comenzando a caminar de vuelta hacia el campamento.

-Bien, pero primero debo recoger las demás páginas, los veré aquí en diez minutos.

Caminé lejos de ellos, recordaba a la perfección en dónde había puesto cada página, pero con la oscuridad rodeándome y sólo una pequeña linterna para iluminar mi camino era difícil encontrarlas, llegué al lugar en donde estaba el auto abandonado, y encontré una página.

ALWAYS WATCHES

NO EYES

-¿No había recogido esta ya?- me pregunté.

A pesar del calor de la noche un escalofrío me recorrió toda la columna, desde la punta de los pies hasta la cabeza, me giré rápidamente y lo que ante mis ojos se encontraba era algo indescriptible, un hombre alto, demasiado alto, su piel era tan blanca como la nieve, carente de rostro y tentáculos sobresalían de su espalda, vestía un elegante traje negro y un ruido de estática comenzó a inundar mis oídos, inevitablemente se me escapó un grito y sentí mi mente nublarse, "NO TE DESMAYES", reaccioné e inmediatamente eché a correr como alma que lleva el diablo, tratando de esquivar los árboles que se me atravesaban para evitar chocar con ellos, miré atrás sólo para asegurarme de que aquel extraño ser me seguía y el alivio me inundó cuando vi que no había nada, estaba tan distraída que no me di cuenta cuando mi cuerpo fue a estamparse contra algo y se precipitó al suelo, el cual no se sentía ni duro, ni frío, sino cálido y suave, "¿Qué rayos…?"

-¿Sabes?, usualmente las personas normales corren mirando al frente.

-¿Eh?, ¡Jeff!- dije aliviada y levantandome.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó mientras se limpiaba la tierra de la ropa.

-Yo…eh, bueno…es una divertida historia, yo estaba...

-¡Hey, Slendy!

Miré por encima de mi hombro sólo para encontrarme con la misma criatura, Slenderman, mi mandíbula casi tocó el suelo de la impresión.

-¿T-T-T-T-T-Tú lo co-co-conoces?- pregunté con una expresión estupefacta.

-¡Claro!

-¡Entonces por qué no me lo dijiste!- reproché dándole un golpe en el brazo -Casi me desmayo.

-Hola- dijo el ente con una voz ronca y macabra que me heló por completo, extendió uno de sus largos brazos hacia mi, ofreciéndome su mano en un gesto de amabilidad y gentileza, sobretodo de confianza.

El miedo se extinguió en mi al tomar su mano, tan rápido como se extingue el fuego al hacer contacto con el agua, de pronto sentí total serenidad al lado de aquel extraño ser llamado Slenderman.

-Hola, Slenderman- sonreí, lo cual pareció extrañarlo.

-¿Ya no sientes miedo de mí?- preguntó.

-No, ya no más, en realidad, no encuentro razones…para tenerte miedo, pareces un hombre normal, con un traje normal, excepto que sin rostro- contesté serenamente.

-Te olvidas de los tentáculos- dijo Jeff con una pequeña risa.

-Es hora de retirarme, siento haberte asustado, realmente no fue mi intensión, fue un gusto conocerla, señorita _Christine_- habló de manera tan sofisticada y luego desapareció ante mis ojos.

Quedé con la mano suspendida en el aire hasta que la bajé lentamente, parpadeé un poco y sacudí la cabeza para volver a la realidad y darme cuenta de que no estaba soñando.

-Nunca pensé que un "monstruo" pudiera ser tan…amable, creo que me agrada, no me molestaría encontrármelo de nuevo.

Me giré al ver que no sólo recibí silencio por parte de mi interlocutor, Jeff tenía el ceño fruncido y me miraba fijamente.

-¿Qué?, ¿Tengo algo en la cara?- pregunté -¿Hola?, ¿Tierra llamando a Jeff?

Me acerqué a él y agité las manos frente a su rostro para llamar su atención.

-¿Por qué estás vestida así?

-¿Eh?, ¿Así como?

Mi miré, sólo llevaba unos simples shorts de mezclilla cortos y una camisa de leñador negra con las mangas enrolladas hasta tres centímetros aproximadamente arriba de los codos y mis adorados converse negros.

-Es ropa bastante simple.

-Los shorts son demasiado cortos.

-Hace demasiado calor.

Entonces algo se activó al decir aquello, en su mirada estaba el destello de la lujuria y el deseo, me tomó de las muñecas y me pegó a un árbol cercano a nosotros.

-¿Con que demasiado calor eh?, tal vez pueda ayudarte con eso- contestó ampliando más su larga sonrisa.

Me besó, respondí de manera tan hambrienta que casi me sorprendí a mi misma, mis dedos se entrelazaron en su cabello, acariciándolo con vehemencia y atrayéndolo más a mí, sus manos se deslizaban por debajo de mi camisa, acariciando mi espalda y aferrándome más a él, pasándose por mi estómago, acariciándolo suavemente con la punta de sus dedos, comenzó a desabotonarla y cuando por fin desabrochó el último botón me la retiró por los hombros y la lanzó hacia algún lado, dejándome sólo en un corto top negro.

Me levantó y enredé mis piernas alrededor de su cintura, mientras sentía como me pegaba más al tronco del gran árbol, pasó sus manos por mis brazos y luego las bajo hasta mis muslos, besó, succionó, lamió y mordió mi cuello mientras acariciaba mis piernas, aferré su polerón y comencé a subirlo hasta que logré quitárselo para posteriormente lanzarlo fuera, mis manos recorrieron su pecho por encima de una ceñida camisa negra, recorriéndolo suavemente, sus labios comenzaron a bajar por mi clavícula para luego volver al cuello y subir a mi boca nuevamente, deslicé una de mis manos bajo su camisa, permitiéndome explorar su espalda con la punta de los dedos, mientras que con la otra volvía a jugar con su cabello, sentí sus manos engancharse a mis caderas y comenzar a ascender, paseándose por mi cintura, acariciando mi espalda, y finalmente subirlas hasta encontrarse con mis pechos, los apretó por encima del top y gemí su nombre en respuesta, así que los apretó de nuevo con más fuerza, haciendo que más gemidos y jadeos se me escaparan, mis manos estaban en su camino por sacarle la molesta camisa negra, estaba tan hundida en el éxtasis hasta que una voz conocida me sobresaltó.

-¡Chris!- era Janet, estaba llamándome, y se oía bastante cerca.

Jeff y yo nos separamos rápidamente, pero no lo suficiente, llegó en el momento exacto, iluminándonos a ambos con la linterna.

-¡Chris!, estás…- sus ojos se abrieron con desmesura, su cuerpo tembló, el miedo la invadía y estaba apunto de gritar si no fuera porque le tapé la boca rápidamente.

-Shhhh, espera, espera, no grites, por favor- supliqué, retiré mis manos de su boca.

-É-É-É-Él es…él es…él- tartamudeó.

-¡Janet!- la voz de Mike sonaba cerca de nosotros -¡Hey Janet!

-Escúchame, tienes que alejar a Mike de aquí ahora, rápido.

-Pero tú…

-Yo estaré bien, en serio, aléjalo.

-No en-entiendo, ¿Po-po-por qué estás c-c-con él?, ¿N-N-No sabes quién es?

-¡Janet!- la voz de Mike volvió a hacer presencia.

-Te lo explicaré luego, ahora vete, vamos aléjalo, ¡Ya!

Echó un rápido vistazo a Jeff y luego se marchó rápidamente.

-¿Quiénes son?- preguntó con un ligero cambio de voz.

-Ellos son mis amigos.

-Tus amigos ¿huh?- su voz tomó ese tono psicópata.

Abrí los ojos al descubrir lo que pensaba y me acerqué a él antes de que pudiera si quiera formular alguna palabra, lo tomé del rostro y lo miré fijamente.

-No, espera, escúchame, no puedes hacerles nada, no puedes hacerles daño, no a ellos, elige a cualquiera en el campamento, no me importa si matas a dos o a la mitad de todos los que están ahí, pero no ellos- advertí, seguramente había temor en mi mirada, sabía que era un demente y probablemente pudiera perder los estribos en cualquier momento, y temía lo que pudiera pasarle a Mike o a Janet sin Jeff llegaba a descontrolarse.

-Tranquila, no lo haré- contestó recuperando su estado "no tan loco".

-Bien, yo…tengo que irme, parece que hay mucho que debo explicar.

-¿Crees que diga algo?

-No, es tímida, pero probablemente está asustada.

-Debería estar hornada, estar ante la presencia de alguien hermoso como yo no es de todos los días- dijo arrogante.

-Sí, claro, me iré antes de que vengan a buscarme de nuevo.

Estaba a punto de irme cuando me tomó de la muñeca sólo para darme un pequeño beso de despedida, luego me marché y en pocos segundos me encontré con Mike y Janet, ambos me miraban con preocupación.

-¿En dónde rayos estabas?, llevamos un buen rato buscándote, te escuchamos gritar, ¿Qué te paso?- me atacó Mike.

-Yo…vi…un lobo- contesté desviando la mirada.

-¿Un lobo?, ¿Gritaste por un lobo?, vaya, eres problemática mujer, como sea, estoy muy cansado, volvamos al campamento ahora- dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar de vuelta.

-Chris- Janet me susurró -¿Qué está pasando?- su pregunta me tomó desprevenida, sus palabras tomaron seriedad, algo que sólo hacía cuando estaba realmente preocupada.

-Yo….bueno…

-¿Qué hacías con él?

-Él…es mi novio.

-¿Qué?, pero es un asesino, puede…puede hacerte daño.

-Janet, sé lo que hago, tranquila, él no me hará nada.

-¿Cómo estás tan segura?

-Confío en él- contesté con una leve sonrisa –Por favor, prométeme que no se lo dirás a nadie.

-Yo…

-Por favor, prométemelo.

Se quedó en silencio por unos segundos.

-¿Lo quieres de verdad?

-Más de lo que podrías imaginarte.

-Oigan, mujeres, ¿Van a seguir cuchicheando o vendrán conmigo?- nos dijo con el ceño fruncido.

-No diré nada, pero…por favor Chris ten cuidado.

-Lo tendré, gracias.

-¡Oigan!

-¡Ya vamos!- le grité –Tu novio a veces me desquicia.

Lo seguimos de vuelta al campamento, eran más de las dos de la mañana, y estaba rendida, sólo necesitaba tirarme en la cama y dormir unas doce horas, de pronto, distinguí algo entre los árboles, quizá solo era mi imaginación, mi mente cansada causándome alucinaciones, pero juré haber visto la silueta de una persona, femenina para ser específica, decidí ignorarlo y continuar, sin darme cuenta de que era sólo el comienzo de algo que se convertiría en una pesadilla, algo que consideré muy enterrado en mi pasado, algo que pensé no volvería a recordar jamás.

* * *

**Vaya, largo el capítulo no?, mi recompensa por no actualizar rápido, no tienen idea de lo que me costó escribirlo. Estoy muy cansada, son las 5:04 de la mañana y yo escribiendo *****bosteza*****, bueno ya ahora sí en el siguiente capítulo les mando saludos, ahora sólo quiero poner mi cabeza en la almohada, los quiero, los amo, los adoro, dejen reviews, Reiko-chan les agradece y de nuevo, perdón por la tardanza.**


	18. Chapter 17

**Hey!, ya por fin nuevo Cap, ésta vez sí que tarde, lo siento mucho, últimamente he estado cansada y estresada, pero aquí está el capítulo diecisiete, espero que lo disfruten mucho, y ahora que me doy cuenta, cada vez son más personas las que leen el fic, así que gracias a todo por su apoyo los amo!, y lamento si no puedo saludarlos de manera hmmm especial a cada uno, de hecho es domingo y son las 2:38 (en realidad ya es lunes o_O) y debería estar dormida porque mañana tengo escuela, pero no quiero ir ¬¬, además les traigo dos noticias, una buena y una mala: la buena es que sí habrá lemon peeeero será en el último capítulo de la historia y tal vez algo distinto a lo que imaginan, la mala es que según mis cálculos (ay sí) a esta historia le faltan como máximo cuatro capítulos para terminar :'(**

* * *

Me enamoré…de un asesino

Capítulo 17

Cinco días rodeada de gritos y mi único lugar para refugiarme fue un gran árbol hueco en el que podía descansar al menos unos diez minutos para continuar con la jornada que los demás llamaban "diversión", jugando en la lluvia y el lodo, corriendo, riendo, y cada noche terminaba en una fogata y canciones acompañadas por la guitarra, al final, y aunque me costará admitirlo me había divertido, siempre había sido una ermitaña que no disfrutaba de la compañía de los demás, hasta que llegó Janet y posteriormente Mike, así que esos cinco días no habían sido tan malos, exceptuando el hecho de que tuve que evadir en muchas ocasiones la mirada acusadora y preocupada de mi amiga, a causa de ese "pequeño asunto" sin resolver, al llegar a mi casa exhalé un gran suspiro de alivio, lo único que tenía en mente era darme una ducha y recostarme en la cama, pero algo llamó mi atención, un auto que jamás había visto, un Ford Focus Sedan azul aparcado justo en frente de la entrada, me encogí de hombros y abrí la puerta como si nada, al entrar grande fue mi desconcierto cuando un olor muy agradable llegó hasta mi nariz, escuché risas provenir de la cocina, identifiqué la voz grave de mi padre y una voz más aguda, una voz femenina, entré a la cocina para encontrarme con una escena que sólo había varias veces cuando era muy pequeña, las mejillas de mi padre coloreadas por un rosa pálido, una sonrisa asomaba por sus labios y había un brillo especial en sus ojos, y luego mi vista se enfocó en una hermosa mujer, de cabellera larga y ondulada, de un color rubio cenizo oscuro, su piel era blanca apiñonada, su figura era bastante escultural, caderas anchas y cintura estrecha, piernas largas y delgadas, sin duda la mujer era hermosa, carraspeé un poco y atraje la atención de ambos mayores.

-¡Chris!- exclamó mi padre.

-Hola- contesté.

-Oh, tu debes ser Christine, Joseph sé que me contaste mucho sobre tu hija, pero no me mencionaste que era tan bella- dijo la mujer, sus ojos eran de un hermoso color pardo, con largas pestañas negras, escondidos detrás de sus lentes, los cuales le daban un aspecto algo serio a su rostro lleno de amabilidad –Mucho gusto cariño, mi nombre es Jehna Ronnan, es un placer conocerte- dijo extendiendo su mano hacia mi.

-El placer es mío- contesté estrechando su mano, su piel era suave como la seda que hasta yo misma encontré agradable el contacto.

-Tu padre me contó que tu cumpleaños fue el sábado, pero debido a que estabas en un campamento no pudimos celebrarlo, así que decidimos prepararte algo el día de hoy, por lo visto compartimos gustos ya que a ambas nos gusta la comida japonesa así que quise preparar yakimeshi, un poco de tempura y pollo teriyaki, así que vayamos al comedor.

La amplia mesa estaba finamente acomodada, vajilla de porcelana fina y cubiertos de plata, elegantes copas de cristal y servilletas de tela situadas encima de cada plato, algo me trajo la sospecha de que no sólo celebrábamos mi cumpleaños número dieciocho, papá y yo nos sentamos mientras Jehna fue por la comida y sirvió en cada plato, me llevé un gran bocado de yakimeshi a la boca, me demoré en saborearlo por completo, estaba delicioso y un pequeño sonrojo apareció en mis mejillas, así continué con cada platillo hasta que literalmente mi palto había quedado limpio, la comida había transcurrido de manera muy natural, me sentía cómoda con Jehna, ella amaba los libros sobre suspenso y misterio, las series policiacas y la música clásica, también gustaba de dar paseos por el parque y admirar la puesta del sol, era simple, nada excéntrica, una mujer seria pero amable, se divorció hace cinco años y tenía dos hijos, uno de mi edad, el cual sorprendentemente estaba en la misma clase que yo, y el otro era un pequeño de siete años.

-Bien, Chris, creo que eres una chica demasiado intuitiva así que tengo que decirte que además de tu cumpleaños celebramos por otro motivo- expresó con un sonrisa.

"Bingo" pensé.

-Verás Chris- papá tomó la palabra –Jehna y yo hemos estado saliendo desde hace tres años y hemos tomado la decisión de que…

-Vamos a casarnos- finalizó ella.

Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par, no es como si no me lo hubiera esperado, en realidad, tenía una ligera sospecha, desde que mi madre había muerto jamás había visto a papá interesado en una mujer, todo lo que le interesaba era su trabajo, pero ahora, ahora había algo muy diferente, la forma en la que la miraba, el intenso brillo en sus ojos al verla sonreír y contagiarse por esa sonrisa, no era algo que pudiera evitar, sabía que amaba a esa mujer y que haría todo lo que pudiera para verla feliz, justo como lo hizo con mamá, aunque no pude impedir sentirme algo dolida, es decir, habían estado saliendo durante tres años y yo jamás me enteré de nada hasta el día de hoy.

-¿Chris?, ¿No te molesta, cierto?- preguntó Jehna.

-¿Eh?, no, para nada, sólo que…me sorprendió un poco, pero, está bien para mí, creo que es genial.

-Oh querida, no sabes cuanto me alegra escuchar eso, seremos una gran familia.

-Familia- susurré para mi misma.

Hacía mucho tiempo que esa palabra no formaba parte de mi, hasta hace poco tiempo había comenzado a llevarme bien con mi padre de nuevo, no era igual que antes, pero era un avance, ahora se casaría con Jehna, y seguramente tendríamos que mudarnos a un lugar más grande, ahora no sólo seríamos dos sino cinco, seríamos una familia.

-Chris, tengo algo para ti- dijo papá levantándose de la mesa, subió y desapareció por las escaleras.

-Bien, no puedo esperar ahora que estamos tu y yo solas, quise darte un regalo muy especial ahora que eres mayor- Jehna sacó una larga y delgada caja de su bolso, me la entregó y sonrió ampliamente –Toma, ábrelo.

Abrí el regalo y encontré un dije de plata con forma de corazón, era muy hermoso, al abrirlo encontré dentro de él una foto en miniatura, en ella estábamos mi madre y yo, ambas sonreíamos felizmente, era una foto que papá había tomado un día en un parque de diversiones, yo tenía unas orejas de conejo, mi cabello era largo hasta media espalda, a comparación del presente; mamá tenía una diadema con antenas de abeja y sonreía ampliamente como siempre, creí que jamás vería esa foto de nuevo, ya que al morir ella todas fueron desapareciendo poco a poco.

-Le pedí a tu padre esa foto prestada, sé lo mucho que querías a tu mamá y que yo jamás podré reemplazarla, así que de ahora en adelante, cuando sientas que yo no puedo ser capaz de ayudarte la tendrás a ella más cerca de ti, también enmarqué la foto- sacó la foto de su bolso y me la dio.

-Gracias- le susurré luchando por que las lágrimas no se escaparan de mis ojos –Muchas gracias- me coloqué el dije, es cual sería mi más preciado objeto de ahora en adelante.

Escuché algunos pasos, papá apareció de nuevo y me entregó una caja blanca.

-Esto es de parte de Jared y Joanne, ella está segura que te encantará, ahora ven conmigo.

Me levanté y lo seguí hasta el garaje, al abrir la puerta me encontré sorprendida.

-Este auto…no es tuyo- dije sorprendida.

-No, es tuyo- contestó.

-¿Qué?

-Un BMW Z4 Roadster rojo, feliz Cumpleaños- dijo entregándome la llave.

Me quedé totalmente en una pieza, tratando de evocar alguna palabra, pero lo único que lograba era abrir la boca para decir algo y luego volver a cerrarla.

-Pero…no tenías que…es decir…no es que no me guste…me encanta pero…pero yo…sólo no sé que decir.

-No digas nada, sólo sal y condúcelo- me dijo mirándome sonriente.

Miré la llave en mis manos, luego el auto, luego la llave y luego el auto otra vez, me temblaban las piernas por la emoción y sentía una gran euforia dentro de mí, había aprendido a conducir hace tres veranos, Jared me enseñó y no fue difícil aprender, aunque jamás me fue importante conducir, prefería caminar, pero no negaba que no me gustara como se sentía estar frente al volante.

-Vamos, ¿Qué esperas?

Lo miré y le di un fuerte abrazo, estrechándolo fuerte contra mí, como cuando era pequeña y me aferraba a su cuello fuertemente cuando me cargaba, sintiéndome tan querida, tan protegida.

-Gracias- le dije de un susurro, sus brazos me rodearon y posó una mano en mi cabeza, acariciando mi cabello suavemente, como lo hacía antes, cerré los ojos, inhalando su aroma a hierbabuena –Papi te quiero- susurré.

Lo sentí tensarse, por lo que creí que había cometido un error al decir aquello, pero mi alivio fue grande cuando sus palabras expresaron lo mismo.

-Yo también te quiero.

Me separé de él y abrí la puerta del garaje, nada me detendría para estrenar mi nuevo auto en ese mismo instante, y sabía exactamente a donde ir.

/

Las rejas de metal en forma de arco alzándose frente a mí, el viento hacía que las hojas endebles de los árboles se desprendieran, flotando en el viento, realizando una danza y luego descendiendo al suelo con sutil elegancia, entré al cementerio caminando entre las lápidas, hasta llegar al gran árbol en donde descansaba mi madre, me senté frente a ella, y coloqué una rosa blanca.

-Hola mamá, espero que te encuentres bien, aunque bueno…¿Quién no se encontraría bien estando en el cielo?- solté una pequeña risa –Ya sabes, fue mi cumpleaños, lo pasé realmente bien, y he recibido muchos obsequios y una gran noticia, papá va a casarse, he de suponer que también eso lo sabes, yo estoy bien con ello, en realidad, ella me agrada, es muy amable y alegre, pero nunca será como tú, incluso ella misma lo ha dicho, me regaló esto- alcé el dije –Tiene una foto de ambas, me ayuda a sentirte más cerca, bueno, creo que eso es todo lo que tengo que decirte, te extraño mucho.

Me levanté y caminé directo hacia otra lápida, colocando una segunda rosa blanca sobre ella y sentándome enfrente.

-Hola- dije frente a la tumba de Tom –Oye, sé que nunca contesté a tu confesión, creo que es un buen momento hacerlo ahora, lamento mucho lo que pasó, lamento no haber podido darme cuenta de tus sentimientos, desearía haber podido conocerte mejor, tal vez así hubiera podido sentir lo mismo que sentías por mí, en realidad, lo siento mucho- me levanté y sacudí mi ropa por segunda vez, estaba lista para irme cuando algo llamó mi atención.

-¿Te sientes culpable, Chris?- una voz, burlona, sarcástica, cantarina y femenina llegó a mis oídos.

Al girarme me encontré con una persona, una chica, para ser exacta, mi mandíbula casi calló al suelo debido al asombro, Converse negros, pantalones entubados morados y una sudadera de mangas cortas negra, llevaba una gorra negra, pero aún así su cabello se notaba lacio y desordenado, el flequillo era largo y cubría parte de su ojo izquierdo, y lo que era de esperarse era negro con rayos rojizos, ella era, ¡Ella era yo!, como tener un espejo frente a mí, como mirar mi reflejo en el agua, vestía igual, se veía igual, pero el detalle tan particular no era desapercibido, su sonrisa, amplia, relajada, su mirada, afilada y llena de algo que llevaba conociendo desde hace tiempo, locura.

-¿Qué rayos?

-¿Es así como me recibes?, después de tanto tiempo creí que tendría una bienvenida más cálida, ¿Sabes?- dijo mi clon soltando un bufido.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunté dando un paso atrás.

-¿Quién soy?- repitió la pregunta, entrecerró los ojos y la sonrisa desapareció de su rostro, soltó una pequeña risa, la cual no tenía ningún tono de diversión implicado -¿Quién soy?, bueno supongo que ya te has olvidado de mí, que lástima, éramos tan buenas amigas, pensé que jamás me olvidarías.

-Oye, no sé quien eres, no te conozco y no sé que haces aquí, así que responde a mi pregunta ahora, no soy precisamente paciente- advertí fijando mi mirada en sus ojos, iguales a los míos.

-Que hostil- dijo con un puchero.

-Dime quién eres- mi voz salió con un tono agresivo y demandante.

-De acuerdo, está bien, no hay necesidad de ponernos tan agresivas, te lo diré- señaló alzando ambas palmas frente a mí –El caso mi querida amiga, es que yo soy tú.

-¿Qué?

Sonrió de nuevo, cruzándose de brazos y soltando otra risa llena de burla, miró por encima de mi hombro y sonrió aún más.

-Parece que tu amigo necesita un nuevo arreglo floral.

Me giré de nuevo hacia la tumba de Tom, fijándome en la rosa sobre ella, marchitada, muerta, fruncí el ceño, ¿Cómo rayos había sido posible?, si la había comprado hace poco, si estaba tan llena de vida.

-¿Qué fue lo que…?- mi pregunta quedó suspendida en el aire, al girarme me encontré sola de nuevo, con nada más que el viento soplando a mi alrededor y las hojas bailando con él.

Miré por todas partes, tratando de encontrar algo, alguien, esa chica, "¿Qué mierda acaba de pasar?" me pregunté, ¿Un sueño?, ¿Una alucinación?, ¿La comida tenía algo acaso y me hizo tener ese tipo de visión?, estaba confundida y sobretodo intranquilizada.

/

Estaba sentada sobre mi cama, limpiando mi guitarra con suma delicadeza, afinándola y tocando algunas notas, la foto enmarcada que Jehna me había dado hoy sobre la mesa de noche a mi lado lucía perfecta, sonreí al verla, recordaba a la perfección ese día, los gritos de la gente en la montaña rusa, el olor a palomitas y algodón de azúcar, los juegos de destreza y mis padres y yo felices, salí de mi ensoñación cuando escuché unos ligeros golpes en la puerta.

-Adelante- dije.

Papá entró y se sentó en la orilla de la cama.

-Hola- me dijo.

-Hola.

-¿La pasaste bien hoy?

-Por supuesto.

-Me alegro.

Miró mi habitación, examinando cada parte con gran detalle, las paredes pintadas de un violeta rojizo, adornadas con posters de diferentes bandas, el armario abierto y ordenado, mucha ropa negra y cajas con cosas viejas, el escritorio, llenó de papeles y algunos lápices y plumas, una repisa llena de varios libros, cada parte, como si quisiera memorizarlo todo.

-Hace mucho que no entraba aquí.

-Sí, es cierto.

-Has cambiado mucho, por cierto, ¿Qué me dices sobre Jehna?

-Ah, bueno, ella es agradable, una buena persona y es muy hermosa.

-Sí, lo es- su mirada se enfocó en la foto y la tomó entre sus manos –Pero nadie será como ella- dijo más para si mismo –En fin, es tarde deberías ir a dormir.

-Oh, claro, tienes razón.

-Buenas noches, Chris.

-Buenas noches, papá.

Se levantó y abrió la puerta pero antes de salir se giró de nuevo y me dio un cálido beso en la frente y procedió a salir de mi habitación.

Lleve mi mano hacia ese lugar, no recordaba la última vez que él había hecho eso conmigo, pero me llene de una inmensa felicidad, las cosas estaban mejorando, mi vida ya no se veía coloreada por ese negro que llegó cuando mi madre había muerto, era como vivir un día de lluvia, y de repente el sol aparecía y juntos formaban un hermoso arcoíris.

-Tal vez deberías seguir el consejo de tu padre.

-Sí, tal vez debería, y tú no deberías espiar las conversaciones ajenas, Jeff.

-Eso es para la gente educada.

-Y tu no eres así ¿cierto?

-Exacto.

Se tiró en la cama despreocupadamente, mirando al techo como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

-Entonces, ¿Quién es esa tal Jehna?

-La prometida de mi padre.

-Woah, vaya.

Tomó la foto que papá había dejado antes en la cama y la observó detenidamente.

-¿Quién es ella?- preguntó.

-Mi mamá.

-¿Y esta se supone que eres tú?- añadió señalándome en la foto, asentí –Te ves graciosa.

-Cállate, era pequeña, me gustaban los conejos.

-¿Te siguen gustando?

-Sí, ¿Por qué?

-Porque entonces no te molestaría disfrazarte de conejita Playboy- dijo acercándose peligrosa mente a mi cara.

Me sonrojé inmediatamente y desvié el rostro apenada, por un momento me imaginé una escena un tanto…¿?...bueno…no apta para menores.

-Y-Y-Yo jam-m-más haría algo t-t-tan vergonzoso- susurré mientras Jeff se echaba a reír.

-Por cierto, aquí tienes- me extendió la camisa que había dejado olvidada en el bosque -sacándola de no sé dónde- y la cual me había causado un gran interrogatorio por parte de Mike al que sólo pude responder, "Me la quité porque tenía demasiado calor".

-Gracias.

-Tiene algo extraño.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Huele diferente.

-¿Diferente?- la olfateé un poco, un aroma demasiado dulce, como a algodón de azúcar y galletas, como el perfume que cierta rubia solía llevar impregnado siempre –Tal vez eso explique el porque me seguían todos los mosquitos, supongo que la lavaré luego.

-Por cierto, tu cumpleaños, fue el sábado, ¿cierto?

-Sí, porque.

Se sentó frente a mí, sus mejillas adquirieron un tono rosa pálido, sacó un cd y me lo entregó.

-Contiene cinco de mis canciones favoritas, pensé que tal vez podría gustarte.

-Bien, entonces averigüémoslo- sonreí un poco y coloqué el cd en el estéreo para poder escuchar las canciones.

Comenzó a sonar una hermosa canción, Stay de Cradle Of Filth, luego My Immortal de Evanescence, Every Rose Has It's Thorn de Poison, Demolition Lovers de My Chemical Romance y por último una canción que me encantaba, Nothing Else Matters de Metallica, no es que yo fuera cursi, pero el que alguien me dedicara esa canción a mí era mejor que cualquier otra cosa.

-Es…es perfecto, lo adoro- dije mientras empezaba a sonar el principio de esa hermosa canción.

Nos quedamos ambos en silencio, sin necesidad de decir alguna palabra, ya que estaban demás, hasta que lo escuché empezar a cantar.

_So close no matter how far  
Couldn't be much more from the heart  
Forever trust in who we are  
And nothing else matters_

Never opened myself this way  
Life is ours, we live it our way  
All these words I don't just say  
And nothing else matters

Trust I seek and I find in you  
Every day for us something new  
Open mind for a different view  
And nothing else matters

Era como sí todo a mi alrededor comenzara a desaparecer, como estar flotando en un ambiente vacío, sólo éramos él y yo, y nada me importaba más que ese momento, mi corazón latiendo desbocado, una imperceptible sonrisa apareció en mi rostro, así que me acerqué lentamente a él, y lo besé tiernamente, su reacción fue de grata sorpresa, no se demoró en responder, fue un beso corto pero bastante dulce, pegué mi frente a la suya, con los ojos aún cerrados, sintiendo como nuestros alientos se mezclaban.

-Chris- habló repentinamente.

-Dime.

-¿Sería correcto decir que te amo?- preguntó, haciendo que me sorprendiera levemente.

-Supongo que sí.

-Entonces, te amo.

-Yo también te amo- contesté.

Recargó su cabeza en mi hombro, lo abracé y acaricié su cabello, su respiración me hacía cosquillas, una sensación agradable se formaba en mi estómago, la cual desapareció rápidamente cuando fije mi vista en la pared frente a mi cama, recargada cómodamente, esbozando su grotesca y burlona sonrisa, sus ojos llenos de una diversión desconocida, mi "clon" estaba justo frente a mí, a su lado derecho se encontraba mi espejo de cuerpo completo, en el cual estaba escrito con sangre un extraño y particular mensaje, la palabra SONRÍE pintada con ese líquido rojo y brillante, no entendía lo que significaba, pero seguramente no era bueno, y no sabía que todo cambiaría a partir de ése día.

* * *

**Ay ya por fin! Espero que les haya gustado, dejen sus hermosos reviews llenos de hamor jajaja, se aceptan críticas, siempre y cuando sean constructivas y no destructivas ;D Reiko-chan los hama!**

**Por cierto, quería responder a uno de los reviews que me dejaron, y espero que la persona pueda leer esto no pondré el nombre pero quería responderle a esa persona.**

******: Gracias por dejar tu comentario, yo también opino lo mismo sobre esta historia, sé que tal vez no parezca de terror ya que la verdad no soy demasiado buena en eso jeje, pero eventualmente irá apareciendo lo que quiero agregar porque sé que ahora es más romance y comedia como has dicho, ahora hablando de lo que quiero expresar, bueno, realmente creé esta historia con el fin de poder entretener a los demás, cuando vi que casi no había fics de Jeff en español se me ocurrió hacer este para mi satisfacción personal y la de los demás, lo que quiero expresar en realidad son muchas cosas, a veces algunas ni siquiera las entiendo, pero supongo que cada quien tiene su manera de ver las cosas, de sentirlas, de apreciarlas, simplemente me gusta pensar que cuando alguien lee esta historia se divierta haciéndolo, se sorprenda, se emocione, y que de vez en cuando se quede con una cara de WTF?! esto no me lo esperaba, el que dejarás este comentario me hizo reflexionar sobre mi misma, tal vez mi manera de escribir sí sea común, sí sea rutinario y sí también predecible, pero nadie me ha enseñado a escribir, lo aprendí sola, y cuando escribo lo hago siempre con el corazón, gracias por tu comentario, sé que lo que dices no lo haces con el fin de criticarme de manera destructiva, sino como sugerencia o consejo, y de verdad que te lo agradezco porque ahora sé que me falta mucho por mejorar y mucho camino por recorrer, me alegra que te encante la historia y de nuevo muuuchas gracias por tu comentario, porque cuando escriba me esforzaré cada vez más, gracias gracias gracias ;)**


	19. Chapter 18

**Hey, aqui Reiko-chan reportandose de nuevo con un nuevo, largo y super duper genial capítulo que espero les guste, los super amo a todos ustedes, dejen reviews y sigan recomendando el fic por favorsitooou los amo así mucho muchototote y sin nada más que decir aqui está el capítulo 18 :D**

* * *

"Bla bla bla"- pensamientos

-Bla bla bla – diálogos.

-_Bla Bla Bla_- sueños.

/ - cambió de escena.

**(Bla bla bla) **– notas de la autora

* * *

Me enamoré…de un asesino

Capítulo 18

"_Confundida, desconcertada, perdida, ¿Qué hago aquí?, más bien, ¿Cómo llegué aquí?, preguntas se arremolinaban en mi cabeza, me encontraba caminando por los pasillos de una gran mansión abandonada, mirando hacia todas partes, y a la vez a ninguna, tratando de descifrar como rayos había ido a parar a ese lugar, el crujido de la madera bajo mis pies emitía un sonido escalofriante, haciendo eco en las paredes descoloridas y sucias, llenas de moho, provocando que cada crujido se convirtiera en algo parecido a un lúgubre lamento, seguí caminando, y caminando, y caminando, y parecía que no iba a ninguna parte, era como si diera vueltas en círculos, veía puertas a mi alrededor, pasando por cada una y siempre llegando al mismo lugar, un amplio pasillo, incluso al bajar las escaleras para llegar a la planta baja me encontraba en el mismo lugar, pareciéndome de lo más ridículo e incoherente. De repente algo me hizo llenarme de un temor repentino, una voz, melodiosa, cantarina, llena de extraña ironía, llamándome, me acerqué hacia donde provenía la voz, una puerta que no había visto antes, la voz continuaba susurrando mi nombre, de una manera tan hipnotizante, cual canto de sirena, harmónico y atrayente, guiando al hombre más sabio hacia su propia destrucción sin apenas ser consciente de lo que le aguarda, tomé el pomo de la puerta, tratando de girarlo me di cuenta de que estaba cerrada, haciendo un vano esfuerzo por abrir la puerta sentí algo recorrerme la espalda, como si algo ascendiera y descendiera por ella, con movimientos zigzagueantes, serpenteando hasta detenerse, dejándome con una sensación bastante desagradable, haciendo que cada vello de mi cuerpo se erizara, me giré rápidamente al escuchar mi nombre salir en un murmullo nuevamente._

_-Hola Chris._

_Ahí estaba ella, ¿o ahí estaba yo?, la situación ciertamente me tenía confundida, se encontraba sonriendo sarcásticamente, como si detrás de aquella sonrisa hipócrita escondiera algo maligno y oscuro, terriblemente peligroso._

_-¿Quién eres?- insistí en preguntar._

_Ella sólo rió levemente, su semblante se oscureció, la sonrisa fue remplazada por una mueca de absoluta locura, sus ojos inyectados en sangre rebelaban un alma negra y podrida llena de odio, de maldad._

_-¡¿Cómo….Cómo te atreves tú….a olvidarme?!_

_Sin previo aviso se abalanzó sobre mí, haciendo que ambas traspasáramos la puerta, cayendo por un inmenso y oscuro vacío, sus manos alrededor de mi cuello, estrujándolo con fuerza, impidiéndome respirar, mientras yo trataba de luchar para liberarme de su agarre._

_-Te haré pagar esto, pagarás el haberte olvidado de mí, te juro que vas a arrepentirte de dejarme atrás, te consumiré, te destruiré y haré que lentamente comiences a corromperte- su voz había cambiado a una más oscura, grave y tenebrosa, sus ojos rojos llenos de odio y resentimiento, sin ninguna pizca de cordura._

_Apretaba mi cuello cada vez con más fuerza, el aire comenzaba a faltarme, y sentía que todo a mi alrededor comenzaba a desvanecerse poco a poco, esbozó una gran sonrisa de satisfacción, mostrando unos afilados dientes como los de un tiburón._

_-Sonríe Chris, siempre sonríe, la vida es mejor con una sonrisa- fueron las últimas palabras que pronunció, antes de sentir como me desvanecía en el aire."_

Desperté agitada, con la frente perlada por el sudor, mi corazón latía fuertemente contra mi pecho, miré el reloj, ya casi era hora de levantarme, mi cabeza daba vueltas, me sentía mareada por aquel sueño, y confundida por la presencia de ella en él, miré a mi alrededor, todo parecía estar en orden, así que sin ganas de dormir un poco más me levanté y me dirigí al baño, encendí la luz y me miré en el espejo, encontrándome con algo sumamente desagradable y desconcertante, tenía marcas rojas en el cuello, como si alguien hubiera estado intentado estrangularme, no podía creer lo que veía, si lo que había tenido fue sólo un sueño, ¿cómo era posible que tuviera aquellas marcas?, sacudí la cabeza, tratando de convencerme a mi misma de que seguía algo adormilada, abrí la llave del agua fría en la regadera y me metí de inmediato, mis pensamientos se perdieron en aquel sueño, los pasillos de la mansión, esa puerta cerrada, ambas cayendo en el oscuro vacío y esa extraña frase pronunciada "_Sonríe Chris, siempre sonríe, la vida es mejor con una sonrisa_" no entendía lo que podría tener como significado, los segundos pasaron, me quedé perdida en mis pensamientos, hasta que me di cuenta de que llegaría tarde si no despertaba de mi ensoñación, me apresuré a lavar mi cabello y mi cuerpo, sintiendo como las frías gotas golpeaban mi piel y resbalaban hasta caer al suelo, cerré la llave y tomé una toalla para secarme, me puse unos simples pantalones negros y una camiseta blanca con el Deathbat de Avenged Sevenfold al frente, peiné mi cabello como siempre, notando que los rayos rojizos comenzaban a desaparecer poco a poco además de mencionar el hecho de que estaba mucho más largo, me puse mis habituales converse y un par de pulseras con estoperoles en ambas muñecas, por último me coloqué el dije que me dio Jehna y salí de mi habitación con mi desgastada mochila.

Bajé las escaleras y me encontré con la sorpresa de que papá estaba cocinando, panqueques con frutas y juego de naranja, además de un poco de café.

-¿Y esto?- pregunté.

-Pensé que podrías tener un desayuno decente en vez de sólo tomar cereal con leche, no quiero que mi hija se desmaye en medio de la clase, además tenemos tiempo de sobra.

Sonreí y me senté con él dispuesta a disfrutar del desayuno.

-¿Cómo pasaste la noche?- preguntó.

-Bien- mentí.

-Quería decirte algo, Jehna se ofreció a recogerte del colegio a partir de la próxima semana, además de que ella y sus hijos se mudaran aquí, sólo hasta que sea la boda y podamos encontrar un lugar más grande para vivir los cinco.

Ambos terminamos nuestro desayuno y me dispuse a irme a la escuela caminando, no tenía deseos de llegar en mi nuevo auto y que los demás se abalanzaran sobre él al terminar las clases para después tener que liarme con media escuela para salir del aparcamiento de los alumnos.

/

Iba caminando por los pasillos tranquilamente para poder llegar a mi casillero, o eso quería pensar, desde que el día había empezado había recibido amenazas, humillaciones, notas con mensajes agresivos y lo que era más insultos, y todos ellos de parte esas asquerosas y molestas féminas, parecía que me odiaban un poco más ese día, ¿la razón?, bueno, la desconocía, estaba a punto de llegar a mi casillero, cuando para mi mala suerte no noté que una de esas estúpidas me había puesto el pie enfrente, así que cuando fue demasiado tarde y sin ser capaz de evitarlo, tropecé y me precipité al duro suelo, enseguida todas mis cosas se encontraban esparcidas por todas partes y las molestas risas de todas ellas llegando hasta mis oídos.

-Vaya que eres torpe, deberías fijarte por donde caminas, FREAK- dijo una chica de cabellera larga y castaña.

Me senté en el suelo tratando de contener mis ganas de darle una patada en pleno rostro, respiré hondo y comencé a recoger mis cosas sin tomarle importancia a sus burlas.

-¿Dejarás que ese pedazo de escoria te trate de esa manera?- escuché una voz.

Apoyada en una puerta, cruzada de brazos y mirando con aire de superioridad a todo el que pasaba, sus ojos rojos posados en mí, sonrió mostrando su afilada dentadura.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- dije.

-¿A quién le hablas rara?, ¿A tu amigo el fantasma?- habló la castaña en modo de burla, a continuación volví a escuchar todas esas risas.

-No pueden verte ¿cierto?- susurré.

-¿Qué importa que no puedan verme?, lo que importa es dejar calladas a esas hijas de perra- contestó frunciendo el ceño un poco para después retomar su sonrisa, ahora con un toque siniestro.

De repente todo el pasillo se vio envuelto en una luz roja, sumida en el silencio, y completamente vacío, me levanté al ver el cambio en el escenario, mirando a mi alrededor, sólo era yo y ese silencio sepulcral, al ver detrás de mí sentí ganas de querer vomitar todo lo que llenaba mi estómago, las paredes, los casilleros, las puertas y el suelo manchados de sangre, los cuerpos de todas esas estudiantes yacían en el suelo, descuartizados, tenían horribles sonrisas en el rostro y ninguna tenía ojos, como si alguien se los hubiera extirpado.

-¿Qué…Qué…Qué ha-has he-he-he-hecho?- pregunté temblando de miedo.

-¿Yo? Querrás decir nosotras, después de todo, ambas somos la misma persona.

-¿Eh?

De repente algo chocó suavemente con mi pie, al bajar la mirada me encontré con la cabeza de aquella chica castaña, al igual que todas las demás no tenía ojos y había una grotesca sonrisa en su rostro, grité de horror, mientras el pasillo se llenaba de la horrible e histérica risa de mi otro yo.

-Sonríe Chris, siempre sonríe, la vida es mejor con una sonrisa- repitió la frase que había escuchado en mi sueño.

-¡Oye!, ¿Me estás escuchando?

Parpadeé, de nuevo estaba en el pasillo, inundado de personas a mi alrededor y con esas risas molestas, miré por todos lados, al parecer ella había desaparecido y todo parecía normal, la chica castaña me miraba con enojo.

-¿Eh?, ¿Dijiste algo?- repliqué desconcertada.

-¿Cómo te atreves si quiera a ignorarme?

Terminé de recoger mis cosas, guardándolas de nuevo en la mochila, dándome cuenta de que faltaba algo comencé a buscarlo desesperadamente.

-¿Buscabas esto?- dijo ella.

En sus manos estaba una carpeta, forrada de negro con las iniciales CE en rojo al centro, ahí guardaba partituras y canciones que yo misma había escrito, era como tener un diario, ya que todas hablaban de mi vida personal.

-Me pregunto que tienes aquí- dijo abriéndola y comenzando a hojearla.

-¡Dame eso, no tienes derecho a leerlo!- contesté irritada.

-Vaya, vaya que interesante, escuchen esto chicas, "Fading into night, I'm drowning in pain. Waiting for a dark knight, who can break this chain", awww, ¿No es lindo?

-Hija de…

A punto de lanzarme hacia ella para darle un buen golpe sentí como unos brazos me rodeaban por la cintura y me apegaban a un cuerpo más grande que el mío.

-Hey, Carly- habló una voz conocida.

-¡Ray!- la chica se sonrojó y abrió enormemente los ojos.

Ray apoyó su barbilla en mi cabeza, aferrando su agarre a mí, sentí como el rojo subía rápidamente a mis mejillas.

-Te agradecería que me dieras esa carpeta, ¿sí?- dijo extendiendo el brazo.

-Cla-Claro como tu digas, yo s-s-sólo quería devolvérsela a…a….

-Chris- contestó él.

-Sí, claro a Chris, oye ¿Tienes algo que hacer el sábado?, porque podríamos…

-Lo siento estoy ocupado- finalizó cortante.

Tomó mi carpeta y luego me agarró de la mano, haciendo que nos apartáramos de todas ellas y saliendo a la entrada del colegio.

-Gracias por eso- dije con un pequeño sonrojo.

-No hay de que, estoy harto de que estén molestándote, siento esto, es mi culpa.

-¿Tu culpa?- pregunté.

-Sí, bueno yo…

Sus palabras quedaron incompletas cuando la voz de mi molesto amigo me taladró los oídos.

-¡Chris!, ¡Vayamos a tomar algo!- gritó Mike detrás de mí, a su lado estaba Janet, pequeña y sumisa como siempre.

-¿Eh?, ¿A dónde?

-A la cafetería cercana aquí.

-¿No dijiste que el café te ponía hiperactivo?

-Sí.

-Tu tomarás sólo una limonada, no te quiero brincando por todos lados, ya eres bastante molesto cuando estás normal.

-Oye que mala, te esperaremos en esa esquina, ¿de acuerdo?, adiós Ray.

Ambos se alejaron de nosotros, Mike le susurró algo a Janet, ella nos miró y sonrió ampliamente.

-Supongo que tus amigos que te esperan, aquí tienes- dijo dándome la carpeta.

-Gracias, te debo una- tomé la carpeta, la guardé en mi mochila y bajé los escalones para reunirme con Mike y Janet.

-¡Tal vez puedas compensarme con una cita!- gritó, lo miré con un pequeño sonrojo, en su rostro había una sonrisa radiante.

-No creo que pueda darle eso- susurré.

/

-¡¿QUÉ?!- Mike casi se atragantó con su propia saliva al escuchar mis palabras.

-Que mi padre va a casarse, ¿Eres tonto o te haces?

-Me alegro por él Chris, pero, ¿Tú estás bien?- preguntó Janet con su voz siempre tan suave y pasiva –Quiero decir, dijiste que estaban saliendo desde hace tres años…

-Estoy bien, me siento un poco dolida, no me había dicho nada hasta ahora, es obvio que me sentiría de esa manera, pero si él es feliz con Jehna entonces no destruiré esa felicidad por un capricho adolescente- contesté mientras jugaba con la gelatina restante en mi plato.

-Me alegra que pienses de esa manera- Janet sonrió.

-¡Woah!, ¡Espera, espera, espera!, ¡Para tus tacos amiga!, ¿Dijiste que la novia de tu padre se llama Jehna?- preguntó Mike exaltado.

-¿Eh?, sí, ¿Por qué?

-¿Jehna Ronnan?

-¿La conoces?

-Pues he ido a su casa.

Me detuve de jugar con la gelatina y miré a Mike, ¿Había escuchado bien?, ¿Él había estado en casa de la prometida de mi padre?, sus palabras me llevaron a pensar lo peor, miré a Janet, tenía la misma expresión que la mía, total sorpresa.

-¿Qué rayos quieres decir con eso?- pregunté entrecerrando los ojos.

-Sí, he estado en su casa, Ray me ha invitado muchas veces a jugar Resident Evil, Guitar Hero y eso- sonrió.

-¿Eh?, espera, espera, ¿Con eso te refieres a que él es…?

-Su hijo, sí, caray mujer, te convertirás en la hermana del chico más popular de la preparatoria.

Mi mandíbula calló hasta el suelo debido a la impresión, me puse a pensar en todos los insultos, bromas, notas, amenazas del día de hoy y lo que dijo Ray al final.

-Así que era por eso, ¡Maldición, no me libraré de esas estúpidas féminas en un buen tiempo!- azoté los puños contra la mesa.

-Oye tranquila, estoy seguro de que se cansaran si las ignoras.

-Es fácil para ti, no eres tú a quien molestan- "A veces sólo quisiera…quisiera…" las imágenes de todas esas chicas en el pasillo muertas llegaron a mi mente "No, eso no, yo no…no puedo pensar en eso".

-Entonces supongo que nuestro plan fracasó antes de empezar- dijo Mike tomando un sorbo de su bebida.

-¿Eh?, ¿Qué plan?

-Bu-Bu-Bueno, nosotros estábamos…pensamos que tú y Ray t-t-tal vez podrían estar jun-juntos- dijo Janet jugando con sus dedos avergonzada.

-¿Por qué pensarían eso?

-¡Es que se ven tan bien juntos!- chilló el rubiales.

-Suenas como esas Directioner que se vuelven locas cada vez que ven a esos chicos haciendo fanservice.

-¡Yo no soy una Directioner!- gritó –Soy Belieber Boy- bromeó, y se echó a reír, lo miré y esbocé una pequeña sonrisa, por más que su actitud me irritara no podía dejar de admitir que a veces él le ponía un toque más alegre al día.

-Personas como estás te hacen ser sólo más débil- escuché una voz haciendo eco en mi interior.

Miré por todos lados, tratando de encontrar a la dueña de tan irritante sonido, mi mirada se enfocaba en todos lados, pero no había señales de ella por ninguno.

-Estoy aquí- susurró al lado de mi oído.

Un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda, me puse tensa y apreté los puños, una gota de sudor resbaló desde mi sien hasta mi mejilla.

-¿Chris?, ¿Te sientes bien?- preguntó Janet –Te ves algo pálida.

-Tal vez debas venir conmigo, no quiero que ellos comiencen a bombardearnos con preguntas- habló, pude escucharla emitir una pequeña risa.

-Yo…Yo…estoy bien- sonreí ocultando mi nerviosismo –Sólo que…recordé que hay algo importante que debo hacer, lo siento, me tengo que ir- me levanté y dejé un poco de dinero en la mesa –Los veré luego, adiós.

Salí de la cafetería, seguida de mi "clon" u "otro yo" lo que sea que ella fuera.

-¿Qué quieres ahora?- pregunté duramente.

-Oye tranquila- alzó las palmas y sonrió un poco –Sólo quiero mostrarte algo, ven, sígueme.

/

Me maldije una y otra vez a mi misma, caminaba detrás de ella, sin fijarme exactamente por dónde ni hacia dónde íbamos, sólo podía preguntarme por qué la seguía, simple curiosidad al menos "La curiosidad mató al gato, aunque bueno, murió sabiendo pero de cualquier modo le costó la vida, ¿Qué rayos estoy pensando?", sacudí la cabeza, a dónde quiera que me estuviera llevando seguramente no era un lindo lugar, "¿ENTONCES POR QUÉ CARAJOS LA SIGO EN LUGAR DE IRME A CASA?" suspiré, había algo mal conmigo, de eso estaba segura.

-Listo, llegamos- se detuvo y contempló el lugar, en sus ojos había algo parecido a la nostalgia.

Mire el lugar en el que nos encontrábamos, un deteriorada y gran mansión abandonada, abrí los ojos levemente, "Puede que sea sólo simple coincidencia".

-¿Qué hacemos en este lugar?- pregunté.

-Sólo refrescaremos tu memoria un poquito- sonrió de manera pícara y se apresuró a entrar a la casa.

La seguí, dudando por un segundo si hacerlo o no, abrí la puerta con sumo esfuerzo, teniendo que empujar con todo mi peso para permitirme pasar, al entrar me llevé una gran impresión, justo como en aquel sueño, todo era exactamente igual, las paredes descoloridas, el piso de madera crujiendo con cada pisada, telarañas en los rincones, polvo cubriendo los viejos muebles, una que otra rata corriendo de un lado para otro, frente a mí había unas largas escaleras y en el techo colgaba un candelabro de estilo victoriano muy viejo, al igual que todo en la casa, el lugar despertó una gran curiosidad en mi de repente.

-¿Por qué no te familiarizas un poco con el lugar?- dijo ella.

Fruncí un poco el seño, pero decidí seguir el consejo, comencé por la planta baja, empezando por la sala, luego caminé por un ancho corredor, el cual me llevo a lo que parecía la cocina, luego salí hacia otro pasillo, caminando tranquilamente por ahí, había varios cuadros en las paredes, con fotos de varias personas, quizá de una familia, noté que en ninguna fotografía se veían los rostros de los miembros, lo cual me pareció de lo más extraño, al salir del pasillo me encontré de nuevo frente a las escaleras, las subí tranquilamente, el chirrido que emitía cada escalón al hacer contacto con mi pie me ponía intranquila, al llegar arriba me encontré con otro largo corredor y varias puertas por todos lados "Bien, puede que sea otra coincidencia", me tomé mi tiempo, empecé de derecha a izquierda, registrando cada habitación, entraba en una puerta, me demoraba cinco minutos y luego salía, todas las habitaciones parecían ser iguales, al llegar a la que parecía ser la última puerta escuché su voz de nuevo.

-Este lugar me trae tan buenos recuerdos- dijo melodiosamente, recargada en la pared al final del corredor –No sé, se siente como….como estar en casa, ¿No crees, Chris?

-No sé que lugar es este, no entiendo que hago aquí, me voy- finalicé comenzando a caminar en dirección a las escaleras.

-¿Tan pronto?, vamos, no seas así, pensé que te gustaría estar de nuevo en nuestro lugar especial- hizo un puchero y se cruzó de brazos.

-No tengo idea de lo que hablas.

-Vamos, no me digas que no recuerdas esto.

-No, no lo recuerdo, ahora sólo desaparece de mi vida.

-¡He!, ¿Eso te gustaría no? Que yo desapareciera de nuevo, ¡¿Eso te haría feliz?!- espetó.

-Sí- la miré con despreció –En realidad, no tienes idea de lo mucho que eso me haría feliz, que desaparecieras de una vez por todas.

Ella me miró, apretó la mandíbula y los puños, esbozó una gran sonrisa y sus ojos tomaron ese brillo de satisfacción.

-Pues adivina qué, no voy a desaparecer, vine para quedarme y no me rendiré hasta alcanzar mi objetivo, hasta que lo haga, jamás te dejaré en paz.

-Suerte con ello, pero mejor te vas buscando a otra, yo no te ayudaré, para lo que sea que quieras, no seré tu juguete.

-No es como si tuvieras una opción- despegó su cuerpo de la pared y pude notar que había una puerta tras de ella -¿Te gustaría echar un vistazo adentro?

-Está cerrada.

Rió de manera cantarina, tomó el pomo y lo giró, la puerta cedió y se abrió sin el mayor esfuerzo.

-Vaya, mira que sorpresa, está abierta.

Tragué saliva, la curiosidad me picaba, mi mente gritaba que saliera de ahí de inmediato, pero por alguna razón decidí no escuchar, así que caminé sigilosamente, dirigiéndome hacia la puerta y entrando en la habitación, caminé al centro y me encontré rodeada de espejos, podía ver mi reflejo en cada uno de ellos.

-Nuestro lugar favorito, ¿Lo recuerdas?

-Ya te dije que yo no recuerdo nada, deja de insistir en preguntarme eso.

-Entonces te ayudaré a recordar- se posó detrás de mí y comenzó a susurrar -¿Recuerdas lo que hacíamos aquí de pequeña?, ¿Recuerdas la forma en la que jugábamos?

Sentí esa sensación zigzagueante de nuevo, subiendo y bajando por mi espalda de manera serpenteante, un agudo dolor en la cabeza me hizo caer de rodillas, por mi mente pasaban varias imágenes mías de niña, sonreía ampliamente y reía cantarinamente, "No, no soy yo", esa niña, era…era ella, sus ojos rojos me miraban, su sonrisa sádica e hipócrita dirigida sólo hacía mi, me veía a mi misma con ella, la llamaba Akira, y las dos estábamos en esa habitación, ambas riendo, mi mirada y la suya, parecían ser iguales, ambas demostraban una desquiciada locura, podía ver el color rojo rodearme, el rojo de la sangre, manchando todo el lugar, cada espejo, cada parte de mi cuerpo y el suyo, en el piso habían varios animales, gatos, perros, aves, no tenían ojos y tenían sonrisas talladas, y yo sólo…yo sólo reía y repetía la misma frase como si fuera una canción de niños "Sonríe, siempre sonríe, la vida es mejor con una sonrisa."

-¡Basta!- aullé sin ser capaz de soportar el dolor en mi cabeza -¡Basta, detén esto, ya basta!

El dolor desapareció y las imágenes pararon, me abracé a mi misma mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento.

-Parece que lo recuerdas, ¿No es hermoso?- dijo ella sonriendo.

-¿Hermoso?, ¿Hermoso dices?, ¡No, fue horrible!- dije tratando de recuperar la calma.

-¿Eh?, pero si te encantaba hacerlo, era divertido ver como capturabas a esos pequeños, lo mucho que los hacías sufrir, torturarlos hasta la muerte, con cada gemido de agonía eras tan feliz, y luego…- paro en seco, la miré, su semblante se oscureció –Luego ellos, tuvieron que arruinarlo todo…

-¿Qué?, ¿A qué te refieres?, ¿Qué quieres decir con ellos?

-No lo aceptaban, no querían que fuéramos amigas, ellos me querían lejos de ti, especialmente ella, esa mujer, ella era la principal…

-¿De qué hablas?, ¿Qué mujer?

-Y entonces, entonces llegó ese día, dijiste que ya no podrías jugar conmigo, dijiste que ya nunca volveríamos a vernos, ibas a tener un hermano y debías de olvidarte de mí, te fuiste y me dejaste sola, tan sola- apretó los puños, sus nudillos se volvieron blancos y las uñas se le clavaban en las palmas de las manos –No tienes idea de lo triste que estaba, pero sabía que no era tu culpa, sino de ella, así que no lo resistí, cuando ocurrió ese accidente, cuando ella y ese niño que llevaba dentro murieron, no te imaginas lo feliz que era, pensé que por fin podríamos estar de nuevo juntas, pero me equivoqué, cuando traté de acercarme a ti…tú…tú no podías verme, ni escucharme, estabas demasiado concentrada en tu dolor que me bloqueaste, me alejaste de tu mundo y no pude hacer nada más que quedarme sola, atrapada en un oscuro y vacío rincón de tu mente, y ahora, ahora te he encontrado de nuevo, podemos volver a ser como antes, podemos volver a sonreír siempre juntas.

-¡No!, ¡Basta!, ¿Qué pretendes?, Que seamos como el Dr. Jekyll y Mr. Hyde, lo lamento, estás equivocada, no puedo creer lo que dices, estás loca, ¡Eres un producto de mi imaginación, tú no eres real, no existes, TÚ NO ERES REAL!

**Akira POV**

No, no podía estar sucediendo de nuevo, esas palabras, nunca pensé que llegaría a escucharlas de nuevo…no de ella.

**FLASHBACK**

-¡Chris!, ¿En dónde estabas?, nos tenías muy preocupados- dijo la mujer de cabello negro y ojos verdes, me he dado cuenta de que a diferencia de Chris sus padres no pueden verme.

-Estaba jugando con Akira- respondió ella alegremente, me sentí bien cuando dijo mi nombre, el nombre que había escogido para mí, me gusta ese nombre porque significa alegría.

-Chris, nena, ya hablamos de esto, ella no es real, tienes que aprender que sólo es un producto de tu imaginación, AKIRA NO EXISTE, ahora vamos, ya he preparado la comida- la mujer tomó a Chris de la mano y se la llevó.

-Pero yo…

-Chris no quiero volver a escuchar nada acerca de Akira, ¿De acuerdo?

-Sí mami.

Las vi alejarse, odiaba a esa mujer, odiaba que no me aceptara, no entendía cual era su problema, pero deseaba…a veces deseaba que ella no existiera, así podría ser amiga de Chris, así podríamos jugar juntas siempre, siempre, siempre.

**FIN FLASHBACK**

En ese momento la ira me invadió, la miré con rencor absoluto, ella no era la misma de antes, no importaba cuanto me esforzara, ella había cambiado, ella me había olvidado, pero no…esta vez no, no permitiré que me aleje de nuevo, no volveré a estar encerrada en esa oscuridad…

* * *

**YEI TERMINÉ! POR FIN! No saben lo mucho que me costó, aquí está su capítulo, y respecto al Lemmon, será más bien como un One-shot aparte, tal vez ahora tarde menos en subir y escribir ya que esta es mi última semana de escuela YEI! Aunque ya sólo hacemos desmadre, pero buaaano, y ya son las 12:20 y me tengo que ir a dormir jejeje bueno bye Reiko-chan los ama mucho mucho mucho mucho, espero que les guste adiosito!**


	20. Chapter 19

"Bla bla bla"- pensamientos

-Bla bla bla – diálogos.

-_Bla Bla Bla_- sueños.

/ - cambió de escena.

**(Bla bla bla) **– notas de la autora

* * *

Me Enamoré…de un Asesino

Capítulo 19

Mi vida se había convertido en un total infierno, ya habían pasado dos semanas y tal y como ella dijo, poco a poco estaba consumiéndome, las noches eran un tormento, los días una interminable tortura, cada noche me acosaban terribles pesadillas las cuales me hacían despertar bañada en sudor y gritando, papá acudía a mi habitación para ver que me ocurría y yo sólo podía contestar "Fue un mal sueño", mi mente se inundaba con terribles escenarios cada vez que cerraba los ojos, por un momento podía estar en un bosque, corriendo y siendo perseguida por algún demonio, en otro podía estar viviendo normalmente pero después sólo había muerte a mi alrededor, durante el día era aún peor, no importaba cómo, cuándo, dónde o con quién estuviera, Akira siempre estaba ahí, en cada esquina, en cada rincón, acechándome, sonriéndome, repitiendo esa estúpida frase que me tenía harta, "Sonríe, siempre sonríe, la vida es mejor con una sonrisa", y no sólo ella, día a día iban apareciendo extrañas sombras, acompañándola, como si fueran sus sirvientes o algo parecido, susurrándome cosas, cosas que jamás habría llegado a pensar.

Todo en mi cabeza comenzaba a oscurecerse, no me había dado cuenta de que mi vida se había convertido en una lucha de supervivencia, y en tan solo dos semanas, cuando todo parecía estar bien, cuando todo marchaba a la perfección, llegó ella a arruinarlo todo, en la escuela no podía actuar normalmente, de momentos ya no podía notar lo que era real y lo que no, parecía estar atrapada dentro de una especie de juego en el que todo parecía normal y de un instante a otro lo que me rodeaba cambiaba de manera radical, el temor me llenaba a cada segundo, minuto, hora, y eventualmente mi cordura comenzaba a fragmentarse, esa delgada línea que me separaba de la locura se hacía más pequeña conforme el tiempo pasaba, dejé de dormir sólo para no tener que vivir esas horribles pesadillas que parecían durar una eternidad, ya ni siquiera el maquillaje podía cubrir mis ojeras, Janet y Mike comenzaron a preocuparse por mí, en clase llegué a quedarme dormida unas cuantas veces pero cuando lo hacía las pesadillas que me invadían se volvían tan reales que despertaba en cuestión de segundos gritando aterrorizada, llegué a estar en la enfermería algunas veces e inclusive tuvieron que mandarme a casa para descansar un poco, y aunque lo intentaba, todo siempre resultaba peor.

Aún con todo eso todavía me quedaba mucha fuerza para seguir, el intentar o mejor dicho "fingir" que podía seguir con mi vida lo demostraba.

-Chris- escuché la voz de mi padre decir mi nombre.

-¿Sí?- contesté con voz apagada, más apagada que de costumbre.

Su rostro mostraba una gran preocupación al mirarme, ¿Y quién no lo haría?, mi aspecto no era el mejor de todos, grandes ojeras, el cabello desaliñado, era como si un dementor hubiera llegado y me hubiera chupado el alma, y no era como si yo siempre hubiera sido la persona más alegre de la historia, pero al mirarme en el espejo hasta yo misma podía ver que la vida me había sido extraída por completo.

-¿Estás segura de que no necesitas ir con un médico?- su voz tono de voz demostraba su preocupación.

¿Médicos?, eso era lo menos que necesitaba ahora, de hecho, era la peor solución, ir con un médico y contarle lo que me pasaba sólo me llevaría a un solo lugar, y era el hospital psiquiátrico de la ciudad, pero, ¿No era eso lo que estaba pasándome?, ¿Estaba volviéndome loca de verdad?

-Estaré bien, sólo necesito descansar un poco más.

-Esta es la tercera vez en esta semana que el director llama informándome que te han regresado a casa, estoy preocupado, no sé que te sucede, has dejado de comer, cada noche despiertas gritando y yo no sé que hacer, ¡Dime que hacer!

Sentía mi corazón partirse en pedazos, lo que menos quería era preocuparlo, y eso era lo que estaba haciendo, bajé la mirada, concentrándome en mis manos aferrando las sábanas que me cubrían las piernas, así es, me encontraba en mi habitación porque me desmayé en medio del pasillo.

-Lo siento.

Soltó un largo y cansado suspiro, un largo silencio nos invadió a ambos, el sonido de nuestras respiraciones era lo único que podía escucharse, mi mente se inundaba con todos esos acontecimientos, ¿Cómo es que pudo acabar tan fácilmente?, "Ah, sí, es cierto, es culpa de ella". Repentinamente algo hizo click dentro de mi cabeza, era como si todo fuera un reloj y de repente los engranajes comenzaran a trabajar perfectamente, sus palabras de aquel día en esa mansión me llegaron a la mente, _"Luego ellos, tuvieron que arruinarlo todo…" "No lo aceptaban, no querían que fuéramos amigas, ellos me querían lejos de ti, especialmente ella, esa mujer, ella era la principal…"_

-Papá, necesito preguntarte algo- dije.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Bueno, es algo raro, algo muy…muy raro, es sobre mí, cuando era pequeña…yo…todos los niños en algún momento tienen un amigo…imaginario…¿Acaso yo…tenía uno?

Al ver sus ojos pude notar lo desconcertado que se encontraba por aquellas palabras.

-¿Por qué quieres saber eso?

-No sé, me vino a la mente de repente.

Otro largo silencio se produjo entre ambos, podía sentir su mirada recorrerme por completo, como si tratara de examinarme o algo por el estilo, suspiró y miró hacia la ventana.

-Supongo que no tendría caso ocultártelo, aunque juré que jamás volvería a hablar de eso- la sorpresa llegó a mi tras oír esas palabras, puse toda mi atención sobre lo que diría después, concentrándome en cada sílaba para no perderme nada –Desde que eras pequeña, tu madre y yo notábamos algo extraño, siempre supimos que eras diferente, no te interesaban las muñecas como a las demás niñas y tampoco te gustaba la idea de ser una princesa de cuentos de hadas, te aislabas mucho de los demás niños, aunque creo que alguna vez sí llegaste a hacer unos cuentos amigos, pero había algo en ti, comenzaste a hablar sola, a reír sola, para nosotros era normal el creer que tenías un amigo imaginario, todos los niños lo hacen en algún momento, pero contigo…contigo era diferente- hizo una pausa, como si con cada palabra viajara a ese momento en el pasado –Recuerdo que siempre hablabas de ella, al parecer la llamabas Akira, en realidad lo ignoraba, no me parecía malo que tuvieras una amiga imaginaria, tarde que temprano lo olvidarías, pero no sólo era ella, a menudo mencionabas otras cosas, como sombras que te perseguían, cuerpos que trepaban en las paredes, tu comportamiento cambiaba de vez en cuanto, a veces sonreías mucho y otras veces estabas muy enfadada, la situación nos preocupaba demasiado, sobretodo a tu madre, pero lo que nos parecía más extraño era que a veces no parecías ser tu.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?- pregunté frunciendo el seño levemente.

-Era como si fueras una persona completamente distinta, una vez, te llevamos con una psicóloga, para ver que te pasaba, pero tú…sólo te sentaste, la observaste detenidamente y no dijiste nada, no importaba que fuera lo que ella te preguntara, era como si no la escucharás, tal vez no querías escucharla, pero en fin, después de el "accidente" con tu madre jamás escuché que volvieras a mencionar algo sobre todo lo que veías, por lo cual decidí pensar que sólo eran juegos de niños- me miró a los ojos con más preocupación de la que ya tenía en su mirada -¿Por qué me preguntas esto?, ¿Has vuelto a ver algo similar?, Chris, ¿Has vuelto a ver todas esas cosas?

Le sostuve la mirada, tratando de pensar en que decir, él ya tenía demasiadas preocupaciones por el momento como para que yo fuera a decirle que estaba empezando a ver "cosas", sonreí, usando la mejor y más amplia sonrisa falsa que tenía.

-No te preocupes, estoy bien.

-De acuerdo- no parecía muy convencido, pero aún así creo que pude hacer que me creyera –Trata de dormir un poco, si te sientes mal o necesitas compañía puedes llamar a este número- me entregó una hoja de papel con unos cuantos números escritos –Sé que tal vez pueda alegrarte el día.

Se levantó de la cama, ya que se encontraba sentado a mi lado, me dio un beso de despedida en la frente y se marchó con un "Te quiero". Miré el trozo de papel, observando el número, me parecía algo extraño que me hubiera dejado un número sin el nombre de la persona al que pertenecía, decidí no darle importancia y me concentré en lo que realmente me importaba, me levanté de la cama rápidamente, caminando hacia el escritorio y sentándome frente a la computadora me dediqué a empezar mi pequeña investigación, abrí rápidamente el buscador y escribí "Amigo imaginario" leyendo cuidadosamente cada palabra, al parecer no había nada que pareciera preocupante de tener un amigo imaginario, decía que incluso podían acompañar a la persona hasta el inicio de la adolescencia y en algunos casos en la adultez, pero estaba segura de que ni Akira ni las demás cosas que veía fueran "amigos imaginarios", lo único alarmante sobre el tema era cuando la persona dejaba de querer relacionarse con lo demás o su comportamiento se volvía agresivo y violento debido al amigo imaginario; _"…Tu comportamiento cambiaba de vez en cuanto, a veces sonreías mucho y otras veces estabas muy enfadada…a veces no parecías ser tu"_, las palabras de papá me llegaron de nuevo a la mente, decidí ampliar mi búsqueda, regresé al buscador y escribí "Alucinación" leyendo de nuevo cada palabra me encontré con una que me llamó la atención "Esquizofrenia".

"Es un diagnóstico psiquiátrico en personas con un grupo de trastornos mentales crónicos graves, caracterizados por alteraciones en la percepción o la expresión de la realidad."

Leí cada subtema sobre la enfermedad, saltando de página en página leyendo síntomas, artículos, diferentes tipos de enfermedades mentales relacionadas y hasta un documental sobre una pequeña niña que al parecer era el ÚNICO caso de esquizofrenia infantil, leía y releía cada síntoma: Alucinaciones, ideas delirantes, trastornos del pensamiento, etc., cerré la computadora de golpe, recargándome en el respaldo de la silla, me froté las sienes frustrada y apreté los ojos, "No puedo estar enferma, no puedo estar convirtiéndome en esto…"

-No estás enferma Chris- me giré para ver que Akira estaba detrás de mí, sonriendo como siempre, su voz con ese tono melódico tan molesto.

Podía ver como a mi alrededor comenzaban a manifestarse figuras sin una forma clara y definida, eran como dibujos que alguien había intentado hacer y al final decidió borrarlos para que quedaran como simples machones y garabatos.

-¿Qué haces aquí?, vete, ya déjame en paz, ¿Te das cuenta de lo que estás haciéndome?

-Yo no te estoy haciendo nada, ¿No lo ves?, todo sería más simple si aceptarás lo que soy, lo que tu y yo somos.

Me levanté y la encaré, con el seño fruncido, apretaba los dientes y los puños hasta el punto en que las uñas se me clavaban en las palmas de las manos y mis nudillos se ponían blancos. Fui al baño y me mire al espejo, podía ver claramente mi reflejo en el amplio espejo, mi piel pálida, mucho más pálida de lo normal, mis ojos color avellana con unas pronunciadas ojeras, mi cabello negro hecho un magnífico desastre, cada parte de mí, Akira estaba detrás de mí sonriente.

-¿Qué tanto te miras?- preguntó arqueando una ceja y sonriendo de medio lado.

Abrí la llave y mojé mi cara, tomé una toalla y me sequé el rostro, al mirarme al espejo de nuevo mi reflejo había cambiado, ya no era yo, era ella, ella y sus ojos rojos llenos de locura, ella y su sonrisa tan enfermizamente burlona, ella y su risa que no podía sacarme de la cabeza.

-No puedes escapar de mí Chris, por mucho que lo intentes, yo no me voy a ir- sonrió tan ampliamente que sentí ganas de vomitar.

-Eso ya lo veremos- dije entrecerrando los ojos.

/

Miraba la hora en la pantalla de mi IPod insistentemente, lo guardé en uno de los bolsillos de mi sudadera pero ni un minuto pasó cuando volví a revisar la hora, "Mierda, ¿Cuánto tiempo más falta?", el timbre sonó y me hizo levantar la vista, inmediatamente todos los estudiantes comenzaron a salir apresuradamente de la escuela, busqué entre la oleada de alumnos que bajaban las escaleras tratando de encontrar a mi amiga pelirroja y a su rubio novio.

-¡Chris!- gritó Janet al verme.

Corrió hacia mi junto con Mike y me estrechó en un fuerte y cálido abrazo.

-¡Chris!, no sabes lo mucho que me preocupaste, ¿Estás bien?, ¿Te sientes bien?, ¿Has estado comiendo adecuadamente?- me tomó del rostro y comenzó a revisarme al estilo que lo hace una madre cuando su hijo se siente mal.

-Estoy bien, tranquila- tomé sus manos y las quité de mi rostro, dedicándole una leve sonrisa.

-Pues tus ojeras no parecen decir lo mismo, caray mujer, ¡Sólo mira esos ojos!, te ves tan…- lo fulminé con la mirada, su expresión de diversión cambió por una de horror, mis ojos parecían decirle "Atrévete a terminar esa frase y lo lamentarás –Tan…tan…tan hermosa como Katy Perry.

-¿Katy Perry?, ¿En serio?, tienes que estar bromeando- arqueé una ceja y crucé los brazos.

-¡BUENO NO SE ME OCURRIÓ NADA MEJOR PERDÓNAME!- exclamó con una voz exageradamente fuerte.

-Pero, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?, ¿No deberías estar en tu casa descansando?- preguntó Janet.

-Bah, no tenía ningún deseo de quedarme en cama para "descansar", necesitaba aire fresco y además no quería quedarme encerrada en casa sin nada que hacer, por lo que decidí que deberíamos ir a algún lado- sonreí ampliamente.

-Está sonriendo, y lo que es peor, está sonriendo ampliamente, algo no me huele bien- le susurró Mike a Janet, tan fuerte como para que yo pudiera oírlo.

-Que gracioso, como sea, sólo vámonos- tomé a Janet de la muñeca y empezamos a caminar juntas.

-¿Y a dónde vamos?- preguntó el rubio.

-¿Vamos?, pues nosotras a un lugar al que los hombres no van, así que piérdete- contesté.

-¿Qué?, momento, momento, esperate un momentito, ¿Cómo que un lugar al que los hombres no van?

-Ya escuchaste.

-Ah no, eso sí que no, yo iré con ustedes- finalizó parándose enfrente de ambas bloqueándonos el paso, se giró y comenzó a caminar enfurruñado.

-Bueno, si quieres pasar toda la tarde viendo como compramos lencería en Victoria's Secret y cargando nuestras bolsas de compras no hay problema por mí.

Detuvo su andar y se volteó para vernos, su cara estaba tan roja como una manzana.

-Jejeje…sí bueno creo que yo iré al arcade que está cerca de aquí, nos vemos mañana cariño, que se diviertan- habló tan rápido que por poco no pude entender lo que dijo y se marchó tan rápido que ni tiempo tuvimos de decirle adiós.

-Entonces ¿A dónde vamos en realidad?- preguntó Janet.

-No creíste en serio que estaba bromeando con lo de la lencería ¿verdad?

-¿No lo estabas?

-Eres todavía muy inocente ratoncito, muy inocente.

/

Habíamos pasado cerca de tres horas entrando y mirando ropa, todas que definitivamente no eran para nada mi estilo, hasta que entramos a una boutique con ropa punk y emo a la que no pude resistirme, sin embargo mi problema se hacía cada vez mayor, creía que el salir y distraerme me haría dejar de ver todas aquellas alucinaciones, pero el efecto fue contrario, Akira estaba ahí, hablándome, riéndose, y esas sombras, esas sombras que hablaban en mi cabeza todo el tiempo, estábamos frente a una cafetería.

-¿Te gustaría entrar Chris?- preguntó Janet.

-Eh…sí claro- estábamos frente a las puertas de cristal del lugar cuando detrás de mí puede ver el reflejo de Akira, su reflejo, luciendo igual al mío, era algo que no podía soportar, que las dos nos pareciéramos tanto, que nos viéramos tan iguales me hacía sentir una sensación repulsiva.

Pude distinguir que detrás de mí había un salón de belleza, "Beautiful Girl" escrito en letras que brillaban con intensas luces neón.

-¿Sabes?, creo que hay algo que quisiera hacer primero- le dije a Janet.

-¿Eh?, ¿Qué cosa?

Señalé el local, ella asintió y ambas nos dirigimos rápidamente.

/

Llegué a casa exhausta, eran aproximadamente las ocho de la noche, papá seguramente seguía en el trabajo, así que subí a mi habitación y me dediqué a sacar y guardar la ropa nueva que había comprado, me deshice de mis pantalones de mezclilla negros y de la blusa de manga larga a rayas azules y negras, remplazándolo todo por mis shorts cortos negros y mi blusa de tirantes roja.

-Fue un lindo día, ¿No?- habló Akira.

-Cállate y vete.

-Oh vamos, estoy intentando ser amable y tu te pones tus moños, no soy esa chica…¿Cuál era su nombre?, Darcy, no soy Darcy como para que me trates de esa manera.

-No, eres peor, ya lárgate de mi vida y dejame sola.

Entré al baño y cerré la puerta de un portazo, me mire al espejo, mi cabello antes negro con esos rayos rojizos y largo hasta casi media espalda habían cambiado totalmente, ahora estaba corto en capas degrafiladas y llegaba hasta mi clavícula, exceptuando dos mechones largos enmarcando mi rostro y mi flequillo, el cual ahora estaba teñido de blanco.

-Al menos ya no lucimos igual- suspiré aliviada bajando la vista hacia el lavabo.

-En eso te equivocas.

Levanté la mirada hacia mi reflejo de nuevo, encontrándome una vez más con ella cara a cara en el espejo, luciendo…luciendo completamente igual que yo.

-¿Pero qué…?

-¿Creíste que con cambiar tu estilo de cabello lograrías hacer que desapareciera?, vamos Chris, no puedes ser tan ingenua.

-¡Ya basta!, ¡¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?!, ¡Ya no lo resisto más, es demasiado, sólo vete y déjame en paz de una vez por todas!, ¡SOLO DEJAME EN PAZ!- con toda la ira concentrada en mi, mi puño se estrelló con furia contra el espejo tan fuerte que logre romperlo, haciendo que pedazos del vidrio se incrustaran en mis manos y comenzaran a sangrar.

Me recargué en la puerta y sostuve mi cabeza con ambas manos, no me importaba el dolor que los vidrios rotos clavados en mis nudillos me provocaban, ni el hecho de que estuviera sangrando, sólo quería que se fueran, que ella y todo lo que me rodeaba desapareciera, podía escuchar sus risas, sus gritos de euforia, sabía que se burlaban de mi, sólo que no sabía porque, ¿Por qué yo?, ¡¿POR QUÉ PRECISAMENTE TENÍA QUE PASARME A MÍ?!, lágrimas de desesperación mojaban mis mejillas.

-Yo no voy a desaparecer, yo soy tú, y tú eres yo, siempre seremos una misma te guste o no, yo soy la locura y el odio que hay en tu interior, soy todos tus miedos y preocupaciones, la oscuridad que existe en tu alma, soy tus penas, tu soledad, tu llanto, soy el monstruo que llevas dentro y no importa lo que hagas, no importa en donde estés ni con quién estés, no importa como, cuando, ni que, yo siempre estaré ahí…

-Por favor, ya basta…-susurré, presa de la horrible pesadilla que vivía en ese momento.

Mi cuerpo temblaba sin que yo fuera capaz de controlarlo, me sentía tan vulnerable y desprotegida, como cuando era niña y regresaba a casa, con la ropa desarreglada y basura en el cabello debido a los ataques que sufría por parte de mis compañeros y sólo me sentaba en un rincón a llorar, esperando que alguien viniera, me tomara entre sus brazos y me acariciara el cabello de una manera en la que pudiera sentirme a salvo.

Las voces en mi cabeza incrementaban cada vez más, susurrando palabras que no podía entender, que tal vez no quería entender, todo a mi alrededor comenzaba a distorsionarse, pude ver claramente como fuego comenzaba a salir de cada esquina de las paredes del baño, haciendo que la pequeña habitación se prendiera en llamas, al mirar abajo podía ver el piso inundado de sangre, los pedazos de lo que antes había sido un espejo estaban a mis pies, en ellos sólo podía ver la grotesca sonrisa de Akira, su risa resonando en mi cabeza, las voces susurrando una sola palabra "Matar". El fuego a mi alrededor se hacía más grande conforme los segundos pasaban, comencé a sentir un inmenso calor y el pánico se apoderó de mí.

Traté de salir del baño lo más rápido que pude, pero al tomar el pomo de la puerta no pude hacer nada por abrirla ya que el calor era demasiado que me era imposible, comencé a golpear desesperadamente la puerta.

-¡Por favor, sálvenme, sálvenme!- gritaba incesantemente mientras propinaba patadas y puñetazos a la puerta -¡Tengo miedo, por favor sálvenme!

Jamás me había sentido tan desesperada, lancé todo mi peso sobre la puerta intentando derribarla, una, dos, tres veces y la maldita puerta seguía en pie, las lágrimas se hicieron presentes una vez más, en un último intento, me lancé hacia la puerta, la cual se abrió mágicamente antes de que pudiera hacer contacto con ella, caí de bruces al suelo, sintiéndome aliviada, mi cuerpo aún temblaba y las lágrimas seguían fluyendo de mis orbes.

-¿Qué te sucede?- la voz de Jeff me trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

-¡Jeff!- exclamé.

Sin pensarlo dos veces me levanté rápidamente y me lancé a abrazarlo fuertemente, inhalando su aroma sólo para asegurarme de que era realmente él y no otra alucinación, las últimas noches no había estado presente y sólo había podido pasar al menos sólo unos quince minutos con él aproximadamente antes de se fuera a hacer su "trabajo", sentí como me separó un poco de él tomándome por los hombros, me miró a los ojos desconcertado.

-¿Qué era lo que te estaba pasando ahí adentro?, gritabas tanto que pensé estaban torturándote- bajó la vista hasta mis manos -¿Qué carajos te sucedió?, tus manos están…

Miré mis nudillos, con lo cristales enterrados y aún sangrando, me alejé un poco de él y escondí mis manos detrás de mi espalda.

-N-No es na-nada, sólo un pequeño accidente- desvié la mirada apenada.

Suspiró y se acercó a mi de nuevo.

-Vamos déjame ver- pidió haciendo un ademán para que le mostrara las manos.

-No es necesario, ni siquiera es grave- contesté retrocediendo unos cuantos pasos más y negando.

-Vamos, sólo déjame ver- repitió avanzando un poco más hacia mí.

-No- retrocedí más hasta que sentí como mi espalda chocó con la pared.

Sus manos se posicionaron una a cada lado de mi cabeza, acorralándome con su cuerpo y pegando su frente con la mía, su aliento frío me acarició el rostro.

-Déjame ver- repitió demandante.

Solté un leve suspiro y le mostré ambas manos.

-¿Qué clase de accidente fue ese?- preguntó, tomándolas entre las suyas y examinándolas.

-Nada importante, estoy bien.

-¿Duele?

-Un poco.

-Bien, seguramente debes tener un botiquín de primeros auxilios aquí, ¿no?

Fui directo al armario y saqué un botiquín con todo lo necesario para algún accidente y me senté en la cama y lo coloqué a mi lado.

-Bien, ¿Qué tengo que hacer?- preguntó sentándose a mi lado.

-¿Eh?

-Ya sabes, para curarte, no me digas que piensas quedarte con esas heridas.

-No tienes que…

Me dedicó una mirada que sólo me podía decir una cosa "No te estoy preguntando", decidí dejarlo por la paz y permitirle hacerlo, no llevaba mucho tiempo de conocerlo, pero sabía que era terco y no podía hacer nada para que desistiera.

-Como quieras- dije rindiéndome.

Le indiqué todos los pasos que debía de seguir y procedió a curar las heridas en mis manos, para luego ponerles encima una gaza y vendarlas cuidadosamente.

-Listo- finalizó.

-¿Siempre eres así de amable con tus víctimas?

-Hace tiempo que dejaste de ser una víctima.

-Lo sé, y eso me alegra- sonreí un poco.

-Ahora, ¿Vas a contarme sobre ese accidente?

-Preferiría no hacerlo, ya te lo dije no tiene importancia.

Me miró detenidamente, escudriñando con su fría mirada cada parte de mi, sintiéndome casi descubierta ante él, no pude hacer nada más que temblar.

-No te creo.

-¿Por qué te importa tanto algo como esto?, estoy bien, no me estoy muriendo ni nada por el estilo.

-Porque últimamente no pareces ser tú misma- apuntó, casi me atraganté con mi propia saliva, no quería que él lo notara, me había esforzado en ocultar lo que estaba pasándome frente a él y al parecer no había sido buena en ello.

-¿A que t-t-te refieres con eso?- mi voz casi no pudo escucharse de tan nerviosa que estaba.

-Pareces ser alguien más, incluso tu aspecto ha cambiado, estás más blanca que yo, tienes ojeras y es como si en vez de cabello tuvieras un nido en la cabeza.

Reí un poco ante el comentario.

-Vale ya entendí, ¿Estás preocupado por mí?

-Pues sí, es decir no…bueno si pero no…bueno sí, ya cállate- respondió mientras veía como en sus mejillas aparecía un pequeño sonrojo.

Me acerqué a él y le di un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

-Gracias por preocuparte, pero estaré bien- le susurré.

Sus ojos me observaron por unos segundos, suspiró y se acostó en la cama.

-¿Qué esperas?

-¿Eh?

Tomó mi muñeca y tiró de mí hacia él, quedé recostada de espaldas a él, con sus brazos rodeándome, atrayéndome fuertemente, sintiendo como su pecho se pegaba a mi espalda.

-¿Q-Q-Qué es-estas…?- traté de preguntar

-No preguntes y sólo duérmete- me interrumpió mientras con su mano cubría mis ojos.

Por un momento sentí el miedo recorrerme, no quería cerrar los ojos, no quería dormir, no quería volver a ese mundo de pesadillas en el cual me sentía extremadamente indefensa, tenía miedo de quedarme atrapada ahí y no salir nunca, al parecer él pudo percibir mi nerviosismo, gracias a que mi cuerpo había comenzado a convulsionarse sin que yo hubiera podido notarlo, me abrazó aún más fuerte, el miedo y la inseguridad desaparecieron como por arte de magia, era tan extraño, cualquiera estaría muriendo al estar entre los brazos de un asesino psicópata, yo me sentía protegida, cerré los ojos y comencé a sentir como el sueño comenzaba a invadirme, aunque por dentro aún trataba de luchar por no caer dormida, pero fue inútil, la falta de sueño era demasiada e inmediatamente me entregué a los brazos de Morfeo, quedando sumida en ese estado de inconsciencia tan placentero, sintiendo tanta paz en mi interior, olvidándome de todo, de que probablemente estaba convirtiéndome en una enferma y de qué probablemente mi vida estaba cambiando, sólo podía concentrarme en seguir flotando en ese lugar en donde nada podía lastimarme, o eso creía...

* * *

**Wah! TT^TT lo siento lo siento lo siento, tardé mucho cierto?, perdónenme, les juro que era lo que menos quería, pero por alguna razón este capítulo se me hizo muy complicado, tal vez me falta un poco el estrés de la escuela para inspirarme más, de cualquier modo, aquí está el capítulo 19 TA-DA! Perdonen la demora una vez más, y espero que les halla gustado, recuerde que los HAMO con todo mi corazonshito hermoso y ya saben déjenme MUCHOS MUCHOS MUCHOS MUCHOS PERO MUCHISISISISISISISIMOS REVIEWS que ya saben me alegran aún más el día, Reiko-chan se despide ^w^**


	21. Chapter 20-Part I

**Holus! Sí ya se que van a decir, TARDASTE MUCHO! Peeeero les traigo dos noticias, una de ellas (como siempre) es mala y la otra obviamente es buena, así que les diré primero la mala, la mala noticia es que a esta historia ya sólo le quedan 3 capítulos para terminar **** buuuu! Quiero decirles que no saben lo mucho que disfruté escribiendo para ustedes y que espero que aunque este fic termine les interese seguir leyendo mis demás historias, lo cual me haría super feliz, pero ennn fiiin (léase con voz de Germán Garmendia) la buena noticia es que ya que tuve muuucho tiempo para inspirarme en este capítulo me salió taaan largo que lo dividí en dos parte además de que incluye una sorpresa que creo les va a gustar ¬w¬ pero buaano sin nada más que decir *****tutu-ruru***** Capítulo 20 Parte I :D**

"Bla bla bla"- pensamientos

-Bla bla bla – diálogos.

-_Bla Bla Bla_- sueños.

/ - cambió de escena.

**(Bla bla bla) **– notas de la autora

* * *

Me enamoré…de un asesino

Capítulo 20- Parte I

"_Hundida en un mar de inconciencia, me siento arrullada, plena, tranquila, no hay nada que pueda perturbarme, estoy en un estado de paz infinita, de despreocupación y una gran serenidad, hasta que repentinamente puedo escuchar un llanto, el llanto de lo que creo es un niño._

_-¿Qué rayos?_

_El llanto incrementa, el sonido de los sollozos interrumpen mi estado de calma, trato de ignorarlo pero inevitablemente mi mente no puede acallar el sonido, los sollozos no cesan y escucho una voz, es suave, melódica, es tierna e infantil, suena como la de un pequeño de unos cinco o quizá seis años._

_-¿Chris?- escucho._

_Abro los ojos lentamente, encontrándome con un niño parado justo a un lado de mi cama, esta usando una pijama azul con dibujitos de pequeños barquitos, sostiene un oso de peluche, no es un oso cualquiera, esta hecho con trozos de tela de diferentes colores, las costuras son muy visibles, tiene ojos de botón y le hace falta uno, en su rostro hay una amplia sonrisa bordada, está descalzo, su piel es blanca, tan blanca como la mía, traslúcida, su cabello, a comparación del mío, es de un color cobrizo oscuro, justo como el de mi padre, esta un poco largo, así que no puedo ver sus ojos, me siento para poder observarlo mejor, desconcertada del porque se encuentra dentro de mi casa, en mi habitación._

_-¿Estás bien pequeño?- pregunto, su llanto cesa y me mira, sus ojos verdes son grandes y brillantes, iguales a los de mamá, en seguida se lanza a abrazarme fuertemente, con sus pequeños brazos apretando mi cuello, casi asfixiándome._

_-¡Chris!, ¡Que alegría…yo estaba…estaba muy asustado…un monstruo…quería devorarme!- dice mientras me aprieta más fuerte._

_-Emm…ah…- no sé que decir, estoy confundida y sólo me pregunto porque este niño me abraza fuertemente, hablándome con tanta confianza como se le habla a una madre o a una…hermana mayor -¿Noah?_

_Noah, era el nombre que mis padres tenían planeado para mi hermano no nacido, abro los ojos como platos al darme cuenta de lo que pasaba, "¿Así que este es tu plan?, ¿Te gusta jugar sucio? Pues no, no me harás esto, no jugarás conmigo de esta manera Akira, puedes utilizar muchos modos pero no incluirás a mi hermano menor en esto", cierro los ojos fuertemente sacudo mi cabeza frenéticamente y me pellizco un brazo, "Vamos Chris, despierta, despierta, ¡Despierta!"._

_-¿Chris?- escucho la voz de Noah llamarme._

_Mis ojos se abren y me encuentro ahí, en mi habitación, todo es igual que siempre, las paredes llenas de posters, la cama, el armario, todo, excepto él._

_-Hermana, ¿Estás bien?- pregunta él separándose un poco de mi._

_-Estoy en casa- susurro desconcertada._

_-Entonces, ¿Me acompañas?_

_-¿Eh?, ¿A hacer qué?_

_-Estás rara, no pareces tu- dice arqueando una ceja y haciendo un puchero, dándole un toque más tierno ya que sus regordetas mejillas están algo sonrosadas._

_-Emm…no estoy…estoy bien sólo que me sorprendiste un poco- digo aparentando naturalidad ante la situación –Entonces…¿Tuviste una pesadilla?- me levanto y él me mira._

_-Sí, fue horripilante, había un monstruo horrible, con afiladas garras y dientes grandes, quería comerme- expresa –Por favor Chris, léeme un cuento para dormir- pide con sus ojos grandes viéndome en todo momento._

_-Yo…yo no sé leer cuentos de…- detengo la oración al concentrarme en sus orbes verdes, gruño un poco al no poder resistirme a su ternura –De acuerdo, te leeré un cuento- acepto fácilmente._

_Él sonríe y estrecha su pequeña mano con la mía, salimos de mi cuarto, mientras él me guía hacia su habitación, me concentro en las paredes de el pasillo, llenas de innumerables fotos de mi familia, fotos mías, fotos de papá, fotos de Noah, fotos de…mamá, fotos en donde estamos todos juntos, fiestas de cumpleaños, bodas, con el tío Jared y Joanne, finalmente llegamos a su habitación, es pequeña, las paredes de un azul pastel, juguetes por todos lados, una lámpara de lava a cada lado de su cama, repleta de peluches y hay dibujos de naves espaciales, coches, aviones y otras cosas tirados por todas partes, Noah se sube a la cama y se acuesta, cubriéndose al máximo con las sábanas y aguardando con una gran sonrisa por mí; situándome a su lado contemplo más la habitación._

_Hay más fotos en las paredes y también en los muebles, me concentro especialmente en una, recargada al lado de la lámpara estamos él y yo, montado sobre mi espalda con un sobre de vaquero y mostrando una gran sonrisa, yo por mi parte no cambio mucho, soy la misma chica, con el mismo cabello negro, los mismos ojos avellana y la misma ropa negra, sólo soy la misma Christine Evans, pero más feliz, por primera vez veo una foto mía en la que no muestro mi estoica cara, sino que al igual que él, estoy sonriendo y mis mejillas están coloreadas de un rosa pálido._

_-¿Te gusta lo que ves?- una voz aguda y distorsionada me habla, volteo en dirección a mi hermano, a su lado, el oso de peluche sin un ojo me sonríe de manera macabra -¿Te gusta Chris?- pregunta._

_Todo a mi alrededor comienza a moverse, la habitación iluminada por una tétrica luz roja, los juguetes y peluches comienzan a moverse y a hablarme en un tono bastante aterrador, todo da vueltas y me siento atrapada._

_-¿Por qué Chris?- la voz de Noah me hace girar la cabeza hacia él, su aspecto ha cambiado completamente, una sonrisa siniestra surca sus labios, y sus ojos, ni siquiera tiene ojos, sólo son dos huecos negros que derraman cascadas de sangre -¿Por qué lo hiciste?, ¿Por qué tenías que matarme?, ¿Por qué no me dejaste nacer?, ¿Qué fue lo que te hice?_

_Me levanto tan rápido como puedo, abalanzándome sobre la puerta para tratar de abrirla, pero al momento que hago contacto con ella el picaporte desaparece, así que golpeo frenéticamente, tratando que alguien me escuche._

_-¡Sáquenme de aquí!- grito lo más fuerte que puedo hasta desgarrarme las cuerdas vocales._

_-¿No quieres jugar?- pregunta Noah de manera sádica._

_Siento como algo que toma de el tobillo, miro abajo, encontrándome con un pulpo de felpa con un sobrero de marinero, tiene dientes afilados y ojos como los de un dragón, sus tentáculos se extienden y se enredan a mi alrededor, haciendo que me precipite al suelo, los demás juguetes se acercan a mi, muñecos con caras diabólicas, robots con pinzas afiladas, el oso de felpa, todos rodeándome, algunos rasguñando cada parte de mi piel, otros mordiéndome en brazos y piernas, mientras yo grito con desesperación. _

_-Vamos, Chris, juega con nosotros- me gritan todos –¡Juguemos, juguemos, juguemos!_

_-¡Basta!, ¡Ya basta!- grito desesperadamente en un intento por ser oída._

_-Vamos Chris, sólo disfruta el juego y…sonríe, la vida es mejor con una sonrisa, todos lo saben- una voz conocida se hace presente._

_Parada sobre una esquina, saboreando una piruleta y cruzada de brazos contra la pared Akira ríe divertida._

_-¡Akira, ya basta, por favor, para con esto, siento mucho si te hice daño alguna vez pero por favor, ya basta, deja de lastimarme, por favor!- imploro mientras siento como lágrimas salen de mis ojos._

_El piso tiembla debajo de mí, algo comienza a abrirse y repentinamente salen unas pequeñas manos que me sujetan, manos como las de un recién nacido, comienzo a sentir como algo comienza a jalarme hacia abajo, los gritos de una mujer llegan hasta mis oídos, siento un horrible dolor en mi vientre, un dolor agonizante que me paraliza, como sentir que algo me desgarra por dentro, más gritos y más llanto, llanto de bebés, siento como me ahogo en algo que parece una piscina llena de sangre y como esas pequeñas manos siguen jalándome hacia abajo, la risa de Akira llena mis oídos mientras más me hundo en ese abismo rojo, intento luchar por liberarme e ir hacia arriba, pero es en vano, sólo escucho gritos, y esa molesta risa, de esa molesta voz y lo último que escucho es:_

_-Sonríe, la vida es mejor con una sonrisa…"_

Mi cuerpo estaba bañado en sudor, mi cabeza con un dolor punzante, aliviada de que sólo hubiera sido una pesadilla trato de relajar mi respiración, haciéndola lenta y constante, mi cuerpo estaba temblando como gelatina, tragué saliva y me di cuenta de que si no me levantaba lo antes posible entonces llegaría tarde a la escuela, era oficial, después de esta noche jamás volvería a dormir nunca más, no me importaba si tenía que tomar quince vasos de tamaño súper jumbo de café al día, no me importaba si debía comerme tres docenas de barras de chocolate, beberme Red Bull o incluso pedirle a Jeff que me quemara los párpados, pero no volvería a cerrar los ojos ni una puta vez en lo que me quedaba de vida, no quería volver ahí, ese lugar tan horrible y escalofriante, aún podía escuchar las risas, los gritos, sentir el dolor, la desesperación, pero lo más perturbador fue haber visto a lo que pudo haber sido mi hermano menor.

Exhalé un pesado suspiro y me levanté con la intención de prepararme para la escuela.

-Buenos días, espero hallas tenido una linda noche- habló Akira dentro de mi mente, apreté los puños con fuerza y entrecerré los ojos, tenía la ligera sospecha de que hoy sería un día muy duro.

/

Estaba parada en medio del desolado pasillo de la escuela, iluminado por un luz roja, podía escuchar una melodía de fondo que me erizaba cada vello del cuerpo, risas infantiles la acompañaban, voces agudas, chillonas y burlonas, las paredes y casilleros tenían huellas de manos pintadas con sangre por todos lados, y las palabras "Juego", "Sonríe" y "Matar" escritas por todos lados, solté un pequeño grito ahogado, el cual apenas y fue audible, entonces escuché el sonido de un timbre y me quedé estática al ver que todos los chicos y chicas de la escuela ya se encontraban yendo directo a sus respectivas clases, "Sólo fue otra alucinación" pensé un tanto aliviada, exhalé el aire que no me di cuenta había guardado y me encaminé directo al salón de clases, chocando con algunas cuantas personas en el camino, las cuales no dudaron en soltarme alguno que otro insulto.

Por fin al entrar me senté de manera silenciosa en mi lugar, apartada de todos como siempre, pero inmediatamente después de sentarme noté que alguien más se sentaba a mi lado.

-¡Hola Chris!- exclamó Mike demasiado fuerte para mi gusto.

-Hola Mike- contesté con mi tono serio y antipático de siempre.

Nuestra primera clase de ese día era bilogía, y ya que Janet no estaba aquí entonces me tocaba soportar a Mike sola, a veces me preguntaba como era que esos dos salían juntos, ella era callada y tímida, él ruidoso y sociable, ella era respetuosa y tierna, él era un tanto brusco y un completo idiota, aunque en muchas ocasiones, era un completo idiota con buenos chistes y gran carisma.

-Vaya, hoy no te notas mejor que ayer, ¿Estás segura de que estás bien?, ¿No crees que sería mejor idea quedarte en casa?

-Estoy bien no te preocupes, sólo es la falta de sueño- respondí.

-Bien.

El profesor entró por la puerta y escribió la palabra "Disección" con la tiza en el pizarrón, "Perfecto, lo que más amo es ver las entrañas de animales muertos".

-¡Genial!, ¡Esto será interesante!- gritó el rubio a mi lado lleno de júbilo.

-¿Qué tu mamá no te enseñó a hablar en un tono más moderado?- bromeé.

-Oye, no es mi culpa que tu seas una señorita anti-diversión.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso exactamente?

-Duh, a que eres muy amargada.

-Ajá sí, como digas, para tu información, puedo ser muy divertida.

-Avísame cuando eso suceda, entonces me pondré una falda de hula y un sostén de cocos para bailar la macarena encima de una mesa en la cafetería- agregó.

-Recuérdame traer mi cámara de vídeo cuando eso pase.

El profesor pasó junto a nosotros y depositó en nuestra mesa de trabajo una rana en una bandeja, procedió a explicarnos que quería que sacáramos observáramos los órganos y posteriormente sacar una parte del intestino grueso para obtener muestras de eses fecales con protozoarios, observé el bisturí a mi lado y luego al animal, sentía pena por el pequeño anfibio, no creía que se sintiera de lo mejor el que unos adolescentes te abrieran el estómago para destriparte, simplemente me parecía grotesco.

-Me pregunto si estará viva- Mike tomó el bisturí y comenzó a picotear el estómago de la rana con la punta.

-Deja de hacer eso, tenemos que ponernos a trabajar- le arrebaté el bisturí y procedí a abrir al sapillo.

Una sensación extraña me recorrió en el momento que el filo de la hoja del escalpelo atravesó la piel del animal, una sensación que me hacía sentir una gran euforia, algo que jamás había sentido en mi vida, un instinto asesino que me encantó, mi cuerpo actuó solo, me giré hacia el rubio a mi lado y atravesé su cuello con el escalpelo con fuerza, la sangre salpicó mi rostro y su ropa, Mike me miraba perplejo, en sus ojos el fantasma de la confusión y la sorpresa, que más tarde se convirtió en un profundo miedo, miedo hacia mí, caí en la cuenta de lo que había hecho cuanto su cuerpo cayó al suelo convulsionando un poco para después quedarse quieto y la sangre saliendo a borbotones de la herida, manchándolo todo, solté el bisturí tan rápido como si estuviera ardiendo y miré mis manos llenas de la sangre de Mike, el horror de mi acto me invadió y esa sensación de antes desapareció por completo, estaba horrorizada, acababa de matar a mi mejor amigo, "¿Qué he hecho?, ¿Qué carajo hice?".

-Chris- una voz llamando mi nombre escuchándose bastante lejana no lograba sacarme de mi estado de shock –Chris.

Sentí una mano sacudirme el hombro y traerme de vuelta al momento.

-¿Estás bien?- miré a Mike, sus ojos con un pequeño brillo de preocupación.

-Tú…estás bien- susurré.

-¿Yo?, sí lo estoy, pero parece como si tu hubieras visto un fantasma, estás muy pálida, ¿necesitas ir a la enfermería?

-Yo…-abrí y cerré la boca varias veces al no saber que decir –Estoy bien, sólo…necesito un poco de aire, creo que estoy algo mareada- logré decir finalmente.

Mi mano aferrada al pequeño cuchillo lo soltó instantáneamente y caminé lo más rápido que puede fuera del salón para ir en dirección a los baños del primer piso, subí las escaleras brincando los escalones de dos en dos y giré a la izquierda para adentrarme dentro del baño de mujeres, la sensación que había experimentado antes seguía ardiendo en mi interior, atrapada en mi estómago, esa sensación de como los intestinos chocan contra el diafragma al estar montado en una montaña rusa, trataba de calmar mi entrecortada respiración y de acallar esa voz que comenzaba a gritar en mi cabeza, la imagen de la sangre de Mike en mis manos seguía presente en mi memoria, al igual que el momento en que atravesé su cuello con el escalpelo, me hacía sentir tan bien, tan completa, tan viva, había sido tan satisfactorio que deseaba repetir el momento una y otra vez con mis propias manos. Sacudí la cabeza, intentando alejar cualquier imagen o pensamiento acerca del tema y me concentré en respirar profundamente, enjuagué mi cara con el agua fría del grifo y al levantar la mirada pude verla claramente en el espejo.

-Vamos, no trates de ocultarlo, sé que te encantó haberlo hecho- el reflejo de Akira en el espejo me habló.

-¿Tú lo hiciste?

-No, tú lo hiciste, lo que acabas de ver es sólo una demostración de lo mucho que deseas ser como yo, ser como en realidad eres.

-Cállate, yo jamás le haría daño a nadie, menos si es mi mejor amigo.

-Oh vamos, en lo más profundo de ti estoy segura que deseas hacerle esto, lo sé porque yo lo siento, y bueno…tu y yo somos una misma, es más, sé que deseas hacerlo una y otra y otra vez, así que no intentes negarlo.

Estaba a punto de contestar cuando escuché unas cuantas risas y voces que provenían del pasillo, escuché la puerta del baño abrirse y voces de unas chicas de mi mismo curso, esa sensación volvió a mi en el preciso momento en el que mis oídos percibieron las voces chillonas del grupo, me encerré en una de las cabinas y me senté con las piernas recogidas encima del inodoro, podía ver un una pequeña ranura al grupo, una morena, otra pelirroja y la última castaña, acomodándose el cabello y aplicándose un poco de maquillaje, riendo y hablando sobre las citas que tendrían para el baile de graduación, "Es cierto, se supone que debería buscar un vestido para el baile, tsk, que tontería".

-¿Lo sientes, cierto?- susurró Akira en mi oído.

-Cállate- devolví en voz baja.

-Esa sensación de querer sentirte más fuerte, más poderosa, la emoción que te produce el pensarlo, sé que lo quieres- volvió a decir en un tono malicioso –No tienes porque retener esto Chris, puedes vivirlo, puedes sentirlo con tus propias manos, sólo tienes que dejarte llevar y verás como todo es mejor.

-Cállate- volví a contestar –No quiero esto, sólo quiero que acabes con todo y desaparezcas de mi vida.

Las chicas salieron del baño y yo las imité después de un minuto más discutiendo con mi otro yo malvado.

-¡Chris!- Mike estaba esperando afuera.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Bueno como tardaste un poco inventé una excusa para que el profesor me dejara salir, ¿Estás bien?

-Estoy bien, sólo que no desayuné bien y lo de la disección me revolvió un poco el estómago- mentí perfectamente –No tienes que preocuparte.

-Oh vamos, eres mi mejor amiga, eres como la hermana menor gruñona, seria y rara que nunca tuve- rió un poco y me guiñó el ojo.

-Ya te dije que soy dos meses mayor que tú, en todo caso, serías el hermano menor hiperactivo, tonto y extrovertido que nunca tuve.

-Esa es la actitud.

/

Los días pasaban y pasaban y cada vez se hacían más pesados, nunca llegué a pensar que aparentar estar bien sería tan difícil, esa sensación que no se iba y que cada día incrementaba; era como jugar un videojuego, la dificultad aumentaba conforme subías de nivel, era exactamente lo que sentía, y lo peor de todo es que me era demasiado complicado el controlarme, me sentía insegura, mi mente me jugaba trucos todo el tiempo y yo me dejaba atrapar en la ilusión, confundiendo la realidad y logrando que todo se volviera más borroso.

-Que lindo es estar así, las dos juntas y solas como antes- dijo Janet.

Nos encontrábamos en la azotea de la escuela, sentadas contra la pared, observando el cielo gris, las nubes oscuras se alzaban sobre nosotras listas para desatar una estrepitosa lluvia, antes de que ella y Mike salieran solíamos juntarnos seguido ahí después de clases para hablar de cualquier cosa o simplemente disfrutar del silencio.

-Lo sé, no pasamos mucho tiempo a solas desde que Mike se volvió tu novio.

-Es cierto- asintió sonriéndome un poco y balanceándose en el columpio como una niña pequeña.

Observé a mi amiga, su cabello rojizo recogido siempre en una trenza de lado, sus ojos verdes detrás de esas gafas, usaba un suéter rosa pálido un poco holgado, pantalones café claro y zapatos negros, esbocé una sonrisa melancólica de sólo pensar en las siguientes palabras que diría.

-Janet, tengo que decirte algo- hablé.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Yo…tú y Mike, deben alejarse de mí.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Yo…lo siento sólo deben…deben mantenerse alejados de mí.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-Sólo háganlo, no importa que, no se me acerquen, en estos momentos…soy peligrosa.

Me levanté del suelo y comencé a caminar en dirección a las puerta para irme.

-Pero…no lo entiendo, ¿Por qué dices eso?

Suspiré, abría y cerraba los puños para tratar de calmar esas ansias de dañar algo, de dañar a alguien, de querer dañarla a ella.

-Escucha, hay algo mal conmigo, algo muy malo y no puedo estar cerca de ninguno de ustedes mientras no pueda controlarlo, es difícil porque…hay algo que realmente no me deja controlarlo- "Tal vez eres tú" la voz de Akira susurró en mi cabeza –Sólo déjenme sola.

Tomé el pomo de la puerta y la abrí.

-¿Tiene que ver con "él"?- mencionó en voz baja justo cuando estaba a punto de salir.

-¿Qué?

-Él, ¿Él está obligándote a alejarte de nosotros?- preguntó con su aguda y tímida voz temblando.

-¿Te refieres a Jeff?

No había mencionado nada sobre él desde que le expliqué las cosas después del campamento, sabía que no estaba conforme y le preocupaba pero aún así no preguntaba nada ni decía nada, me apoyaba en silencio.

-Sí.

-Escucha, esta es mi decisión, no tiene nada que ver con él.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué ahora?

Me giré para encararla, tomando fuerza y valor de no sé donde.

-Porque sí y ya, tal vez ya no quiero seguir pasando el tiempo con un chico irritante que me provoca migrañas al final del día, tal vez ya no quiero que me sigan viendo con una estúpida e inútil chica, que no puede formular ni una sola sílaba o que se desmaya a cada rato, es más, tal vez ya me cansé de fingir que me gusta ser amiga tuya, tal vez me cansé de tener que ¿Eso es lo que querías oír?, bueno pues ahí lo tienes- espeté, luchando contra el nudo formándose en mi garganta.

Exhalé y me dirigí de nuevo hacia la puerta para marcharme de una buena vez.

-¿Recuerdas ese día?, el día en el que nos hicimos amigas- preguntó.

Claro que lo recordaba, yo apenas acababa de cumplir diecisiete años, había una chica en nuestro salón llamada Claudia, era un tanto problemática, solía molestar a todo el que se le ponía en frente, terminó siendo expulsada unos meses antes de terminar el año.

**FLASHBACK**

-Entonces que ñoñita, ¿Ya terminaste mi ensayo?

Salía del salón con paso tranquilo, era la hora de la salida y ya casi no había nadie cuando de repente noté una molesta voz, giré mi cabeza en la dirección del sonido y me encontré con Claudia, como siempre, acosando a inocentes y molestando a cualquiera que se pusiera en su camino, mucho más irritable que yo, agarraba los hombros de su víctima bruscamente y la azotaba contra la pared, pude distinguir a una chica, de mi edad tal vez, tenía la ropa y el cabello pelirrojo desarreglado.

-Contesta niña, ¿Lo terminaste o tendré que volver a castigarte?- Claudia azotó el puño contra la pared, causando que se agrietara un poco debido a la fuerza.

-Y-Yo he te-te-tenido unos cu-cuantos problemas con mi computadora, pe-pero lo te-terminaré pro-pron-pronto, de verdad- respondió la chica con voz temblorosa y asustadiza.

Claudia apretó los dientes, tomó a la chica del cabello y la tiró al piso, después la levantó jalándola por el cuello de su camisa y la miró a los ojos.

-Escúchame niña, quiero ese ensayo terminado ya, no me importa si tu computadora es del siglo antepasado o si usas máquina de escribir, pero termínalo y entrégamelo, de lo contrario te voy a…

-¿Causando problemas de nuevo Claudia?- hablé parándome justo detrás de ella.

Ella volteó, esbozó una sonrisa de medio lado y soltó a la chica, causando que sus rodillas flaquearan y cayera al suelo.

-¿Quieres unirte Evans?- preguntó apoyando una mano en la cadera.

-Mi historial como "chica problema" ha terminado, ¿Cuál es tu problema con la chica?

-Nada que te interese así que lárgate.

Ya que el bolso de la pelirroja yacía en el suelo pude ver un libro que sobresalía de él.

-Así que están leyendo Hamlet en la clase de literatura.

-Wow, que inteligente eres, ahora si me disculpas tengo que arreglar este problema con mi nerd.

-Hagamos un trato- solté de manera inesperada.

-¿Y qué clase de trato sería ese?

-Deja a la chica en paz, ahora y por el resto del año, yo terminaré tu ensayo sobre el libro y te lo entregaré mañana a primera hora, además haré todas las tareas que me pidas.

-No eres la más inteligente del salón pero…creo que lo aceptaré.

Se acercó a mi hasta que la tuve frente a frente.

-Para mañana Evans o sufrirás las consecuencias- advirtió.

-Tienes mi palabra.

Me miró de pies a cabeza, asintió y se marchó hacía la salida, miré a la pelirroja aún en el suelo temblando, me agaché y la ayudé a recoger sus cosas.

-¿Estás bien?- pregunté con mi voz seria de siempre.

-S-Sí- tartamudeó.

Podía verla tanteando el piso en busca de algo, miré hacia un lado y me encontré con unas gafas, las tomé y se las entregué.

-Aquí tienes.

-Gra-Gracias- se las puso y me miró, sus mejillas estaban algo húmedas y en sus ojos aún quedaban rastros de lágrimas.

La ayudé a levantarse y le entregué sus cosas y antes de que pudiera agradecerme de nuevo o decir algo me marché rápidamente a casa.

/

"Ah, ¿Por cuánto tiempo planea quedarse ahí?" pensé mientras le daba una mordida más a mi manzana, me encontraba en la azotea de la escuela, habían pasado ya dos semanas desde aquel incidente con Claudia y la chica pelirroja y la segunda no dejaba de seguirme, a donde quiera que estuviera ella estaba ahí, como acosándome, solté un suspiro y me levanté, fui hacia el armario del conserje y abrí la puerta encontrándome con ella, sus ojos verdes me miraron con gran sorpresa y su rostro se convirtió en un semáforo.

-Ya sabía que estabas aquí, deja de esconderte- le dije.

-Lo siento- susurró cubriendo sus ojos un su flequillo.

-Oye, no sé que problema tengas conmigo pero en serio, ya deja de seguirme, es raro, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Yo…verá…yo…yo quería…amm emmm- comenzó a balbucear.

-" Yo…verá…yo…yo quería…amm emmm" ya deja de balbucear y habla claro- espeté irritada.

-Bu-Bueno, quería agradecerle, por lo del otro día, me si-siento muy apenada, no tenía que hacerlo, yo…

-Escucha, odio cuando los que se creen "superiores" abusan de los demás, no tienes que agradecer nada, ahora puedes dejar de seguirme.

Retomé mi camino hacia la puerta que daba hacia las escaleras.

-¡E-Espere!- me detuve.

-¿Qué?

-Bueno, me pre-preguntaba si…si usted y yo…po-podriamos ser…

-¿Amigas?

-S-S-Sí.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Po-Por qué?

-Sí, ¿Por qué?

-N-No lo s-sé…es sólo que pe-pensé que como siempre está so-sola tal vez podría…

-¿Podrías acercarte a mi y hacerte amiga mía?

Asintió y bajó la cabeza apenada, suspiré y abrí la puerta para marcharme, ella se quedó ahí parada.

-¿No vas a venir?

-¿Qué?

-El receso casi termina, y además creo que estamos juntas en la siguiente clase, no quiero llegar tarde por tu culpa.

-Sí, ti-tiene razón.

-Además deja de hablarme de usted, me haces sentir mayor, soy Chris, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Ja-Janet, me llamo Janet.

-Bien Janet, entonces mueve tu trasero hacia abajo no tengo todo el día.

**FIN FLASHBACK**

-Desde ese día…siempre hemos sido muy unidas y tú…me dijiste que era como tu hermanita menor y que siempre me protegerías, ¿Era mentira? De verdad, ¿Soy sólo un estorbo para ti?- preguntó, aún de espaldas a ella podía escuchar sus lágrimas golpear el piso de la azotea.

-Sí- solté sin ningún cambio en mi voz y salí del lugar bajando las escaleras rápidamente mientras sentí como unas gotas saldas resbalaban por mis mejillas.

"Lo siento Janet, está es la mejor manera de protegerte, protegerte de mí, proteger a ambos"

* * *

**Fin Parte I :O**


	22. Chapter 20-Part II

**Parte II xD, su sorpresa viene en esta parte ¬w¬… (OMG QUE SERÁ?)**

* * *

Me enamoré…de un asesino

Capítulo 20-Parte II

/

Estaba en mi cuarto sentada en mi cama mientras la música en el estéreo sonaba tan fuerte que seguramente mis vecinos estaban a punto de lincharme, por fin había llegado el viernes, papá y Jehna habían salido junto con Ray y su hijo menor Henry a cenar, y después de que él insistiera e insistiera por más de veinte minutos en que los acompañara me rehusé inventado una excusa, y ahora me encontraba sola, un viernes por la noche en casa escuchando a todo volumen Damage de Fit for Rivals y lanzando dardos a una pequeña diana que colgué en la pared.

-Wow, te ves bien divertida.

Arqueé una ceja al notar al chico recargado en mi ventana.

-Pues no tengo nada más que hacer- contesté lanzando otro dardo y fallando, como había estado haciendo desde hace un rato –Mierda, ¿Por qué no puedo darle en el blanco?- murmuré.

-Eres realmente mala- Jeff soltó una carcajada.

-Tsk, cállate, ya lo sé no tienes que recordármelo.

-Como que alguien no está muy de buen humor hoy.

-¿No me digas? ¿Te acabas de dar cuenta?- dije sarcásticamente.

-Vamos Chris, no te esponjes, era sólo una broma, y no uses tu sarcasmo conmigo.

Suspiré, lancé de nuevo, errando una vez más, me di una palmada en la frente de manera exasperada.

-Que estupidez, ¿Por qué tenía que escoger un juego en el que soy tan mala?

-¿En qué juego no eres mala?- bromeó.

-Una palabra más Woods y te juro que no dudaré en echarte por la ventana.

-Quisiera verte intentarlo.

Me tomó por ambas muñecas y me tiró en la cama quedando él encima de mi viéndome fijamente.

-Pero honestamente prefiero besarte y ver si así se te baja ese humor de perros que traes.

Me sonrojé un poco y luego esbocé una sonrisa ladina, se inclinó hacia abajo, sus labios casi rosando los míos, mi cuerpo sintiendo el anhelo por que su boca dominará la mía, cuando de repente el timbre sonó, incluso entre el estrepitoso sonido de la música el maldito timbre seguía sonando, "Mierda".

-¿Es en serio?- pregunté mirando hacia el techo -¿Qué problema tienes conmigo?- pregunté a la nada –Vuelvo en un segundo.

Él se quitó de encima frunciendo el ceño, soltando una que otra maldición y emitiendo un gruñido, me levanté y salí de mi habitación para ir a abrir la puerta a quien quiera que estuviera molestando afuera.

**Jeff POV**

Increíble, perfecto, si algo odiaba era cuando alguien me interrumpía en mis mejores momentos, me acerqué a la ventana, observando cautelosamente que clase de bastardo era el que estaba tocando el timbre de manera tan insistente, y lo que vi no me agradó en lo absoluto, la luz de la luna y los faros iluminaban perfectamente la calle, ahí, justo frente a la puerta pude distinguir a ese chico que tantas molestias me causaba, con ambas manos dentro del bolsillo delantero de mi sudadera aferré mi cuchillo y acaricié la afilada hoja de metal, mis sentidos de alerta de activaron cuando escuché la puerta abrirse y cerrarse, gruñí, "¿No puede solo hacer que se largue de una vez?", salí de su habitación y me encontré en el pasillo, jamás había visto otro lugar de su casa que no fuera su habitación, me dirigí hacia las escaleras cuando pude distinguir sus voces , ocultándome entre las sombras me asomé por un hueco y pude visualizarlos a ambos perfectamente.

-¿Qué haces aquí Ray?, pensé que estabas cenando con nuestros padres- preguntó Chris de manera natural y desinteresada, pero de cualquier manera no podía evitar el sentirme furioso al escucharla llamarlo por su nombre.

-Sí bueno, inventé una pequeña excusa así que solo Henry fue a la cena- el chico sonrió, provocándome nauseas –Además, necesitaba verte y hablar contigo por lo cual me escapé de casa- "Imbécil, o te largas de una vez o haré que te vayas a dormir".

-Sí, bueno, tal vez debamos hablar en otra ocasión, estoy un poco ocupada.

-Descuida, no tardaré mucho, de todos modos, debería empezar a familiarizarme con mi nuevo hogar ¿No crees?, de no ser por los problemas de la mudanza ya estaríamos viviendo aquí como una familia- me sorprendí y al mismo tiempo sentí que la ira que ya me invadía aumentara "¿Mudarse?".

-Está bien, ¿Sobre qué necesitas hablar?

-Bueno…-hizo una pausa –Janet y Mike, ellos me dijeron que había algo mal contigo, que has estado rara últimamente y bueno ya que soy cercano a ti y al parecer tu ya no quieres hablar con ninguno de ellos me pidieron que te hiciera entrar en razón.

"¿Cercano? ¿Rara? ¿Entrar en razón?" Bien, eso me interesaba, y me interesaba mucho, no era un chismoso, pero hasta yo sabía que ella estaba comportándose de manera extraña últimamente y no podía negarlo, Chris me ocultaba algo y no estaba seguro de que, pero tenía el presentimiento de que lo descubriría esa noche.

-Ah, así que es por eso, escucha Ray, no quiero ser grosera contigo, pero tengo mis motivos para alejarme de ellos, es más, sólo quiero alejarme de todos, así que lo siento pero debo pedirte que te retires- contestó cortante dirigiéndose hacia la puerta "Esa es mi chica".

-¿Por qué Chris?, ¿Por qué nunca me dices nada?, no te imaginas lo mucho que he tratado de acercarme a ti, pero es imposible, simplemente no puedo ayudarte si no me dejas hacerlo- "¿Quién crees que es? ¿Alguna clase de estúpido príncipe azul?".

-¿Por qué debería decirte algo a ti? ¡No me conoces, no sabes nada sobre mí y no puedes ayudarme!

-¿Por qué no?

-¡Porque no y ya!

-Por favor, sólo deja que me acerque, ¿Qué tan malo podría ser?

La escuché emitir una ligera risa, una risa sin ninguna pizca de alegría o diversión, y sabía que significaba, lo había sentido muchas veces.

-¿Qué tan malo podría ser?, ¡Es muy malo!, ¡Muy, muy malo, y no te imaginas cuanto!

-Si me dejarás entrar tal vez podría comprenderte.

-¡No!, nadie puede comprenderme, nadie puede sentir lo que yo siento, tú no eres el que ve cosas, tú no eres el que escucha voces, sonidos, murmullos todo el tiempo, no eres al que acosan día y noche queriendo atraparte con sus garras y no hay lugar al que puedas huir, simplemente deseas que todo desaparezca, pero ellos no se alejan, están ahí en tu mente, persiguiéndote, cazándote, y sólo quieres correr y correr y no escuchar nada más, pero no es tan fácil- respondió histéricamente, mis ojos la observaban, tan vulnerable y desprotegida, abrazándose a si misma.

-Chris, por favor, déjame ayudarte.

-No puedes ayudarme, sólo déjame sola.

-No…no lo haré de nuevo…no voy a alejarme otra vez.

Entonces sucedió algo que no me esperaba, mi sangre hervía, corriendo por mis venas fervientemente y llenándome por dentro de una gran rabia, él presionó sus labios contra los de ella, y yo sólo quería…quería alejarlo lo más posible, quería enterrar mi cuchillo en su abdomen y desgarrarlo para poder sacar todos sus órganos, cortar su garganta y verlo ahogarse con su propia sangre, arrancar su piel, despellejarlo mientras todavía le quedaba un pequeño aliento de vida, quería hacerle tantas cosas a ese chico, sólo quería hacerlo sufrir, infringirle tanto dolor hasta el punto de que me rogara por su muerte, quería hacerle saber lo equivocado que estaba si creía que podía tocar algo que era mío, porque si algo estaba claro era que ella era mía, me di media vuelta y volví a la habitación, tratando de contener toda la ira que había dentro de mi, pero si sentía ira también me sentía traicionado, incluso algo dolido, ¿Qué no confiaba lo suficiente en mi como para contarme lo que le pasaba?, mis manos temblaban, mi mente nublada por el deseo de querer apuñalar, mi cabeza no abandonaba ese sucio pensamiento, grabado como una fotografía, traté de respirar profundamente, sacudí mi cabeza para tratar de olvidarme de ello y concentrarme en otra cosa, me recargué junto a la ventana y me centré en la música, sonando fuertemente, haciendo que el suelo y las paredes retumbaran, sintiéndome más tranquilo, entonces la puerta se abrió…

**Fin Jeff POV**

Mi mano se estampó con la mejilla de Ray en el momento en el que sentí sus labios contra los míos.

-¿Qué carajo fue eso?- pregunté.

-Chris yo…lo siento…

-Vete, no me toques nunca más, en realidad, no vuelvas a hablarme de nuevo, ¿entiendes?, sólo vete Ray.

-Bien, lo siento- contestó apenado y se marchó tan rápido como pudo.

Solté un largo y cansado suspiro, subiendo hacia mi habitación y adentrándome en ella, pequé mi espalda en la puerta, reclinándome sobre ella y miré a Jeff recargado junto a la ventana, se tensó al verme entrar.

-Siento haber tardado es sólo que…

-¿Cuándo pensabas hablar sobre el tema?- preguntó, despegándose de la pared y caminando con paso sigiloso hacia mí.

-¿Escuchaste…?

-Escuché todo- espetó -¿En realidad no confías en mí?

-¿Crees que no confío en ti?

-Es obvio que no, de cualquier modo no me importa, puedes quedarte con el chico de perfectos ojos azules, al parecer son demasiado íntimos como para que le cuentes tus problemas a él y no a mí, ni siquiera sé porque me afecta, soy un asesino, no tengo tiempo para este tipo de cosas como el amor.

-Deberías escucharme antes de hacer rabietas y empezar a actuar como un idiota.

-¡Oh, ahora quieres decírmelo, no te preocupes, ya entiendo lo que te sucede!- exclamó y se giró para irse.

-Así que lo entiendes, perfecto, pues déjame decir que no, no tienes ni idea de lo que me sucede- comencé a temblar, no por miedo ni tristeza o nerviosismo, sino por una gran rabia creciendo dentro de mí -¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué todo el mundo cree saber lo que siento?, no tienen ni idea, no es tan fácil comprenderlo, todos los días mi mente crea un pequeño infierno para mí, un infierno que sólo yo puedo ver, sentir, oír, y no importa lo mucho que quiera gritar, huir, tratar de ignorarlo, es difícil, porque está ahí, acechándome, cazándome, hiriéndome, trato con todas mis fuerzas de luchar, pero me es imposible, tengo miedo de que piensen que estoy volviéndome loca, tengo miedo de herir a las personas que se encuentran a mi alrededor, pero cada día me acerco más al borde del precipicio, y no importa lo mucho que intente sujetarme, siento que al final voy a terminar cayendo, y lo peor es que no puedo hacer nada para ayudarme, me siento tan vulnerable, y entonces vienen y me dicen que pueden comprender lo que siento, ¡Eso es mentira!, ¡Nadie puede comprenderme, ni ayudarme!, ¡Nadie puede salvarme!- confesé, sintiendo como si me liberara de una gran roca que me aplastaba el pecho.

-¿Entonces por que no…?

-¿Por qué no te lo dije?- interrumpí -¿Qué iba a decirte?, ¿Estoy enferma?, porque eso es lo que me pasa, creo que he llegado a la conclusión de que soy esquizofrénica…- declaré bajando la cabeza y haciendo que el flequillo me cubriera los ojos.

El silencio reinó durante unos largos y eternos segundos -teniendo como fondo la música, aún sonando potentemente- los cuales me parecieron horas, ni siquiera me di cuenta de que estaba parado frente a mi hasta que sentí como me toma de la barbilla para mirarlo a los ojos, ojos oscuros que de cerca podías notar ese brillo azul en ellos.

-¿Sabes qué?, tienes razón, yo no puedo salvarte, porque probablemente estoy igual o mucho más loco que tu, pero tal vez pueda hacer que te olvides de esto por un rato.

* * *

***BIDO BIDO BIDO BIDO* (****- Con voz de minion) **

**ALERTA DE LEMMON! QUIEN NO DESEE LEER **

**SE LO PUEDE SALTAR.**

* * *

Sus labios se juntaron con los míos, presionándolos primero de manera dulce y suave, correspondí inmediatamente, dejando que una absoluta calma me embargara, situé mis manos en sus hombros mientras él comenzaba a besarme de manera un poco más intensa, entreabrí los labios para poder profundizar el beso y me llené de un gran placer al sentir su lengua ingresar, su cuerpo comenzó a aprisionarme más contra la puerta, sus caderas me apegaban a ella con fuerza y escuché el sonido de un "clic", me separé un poco de él y pude apreciar que le había puesto el seguro a la puerta.

-¿Por qué le…?

-No quiero que nadie nos moleste.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?- pregunté con la voz algo temblorosa.

-Quiero que seas mía completamente- contestó, dejándome un poco más pálida de lo que ya era y atónita –Quiero hacerte el amor.

Casi me ahogué con mi propia saliva, cuando lo escuché decir esas palabras, mi sangre subió hasta mi rostro, dejándome del color de un tomate, me sentí algo avergonzada, traté de buscar dentro de mi cabeza algo para decir, pero simplemente las palabras no salían "Vamos, algo, di algo, ¡Lo que sea!".

-Oye si no me dices algo esto se pondrá incómodo- sentenció.

Respiré profundamente y me armé de valor para lo que diría, asentí tímidamente y musité un pequeño "Sí", aún si mis ojos no estaban viendo los suyos debido a la vergüenza estaba segura de que su sonrisa se había ampliado mucho más.

Tomándome de la barbilla de nuevo para mirarlo me besó apasionadamente, me cargó y enredé mis piernas alrededor de su cintura, sentí que mi cuerpo era depositado en una superficie blanda que identifiqué como mi cama, sin dejar de besarme ni siquiera un segundo me hizo sentarme en su regazo, sus labios dejaron los míos y me miró a los ojos.

-¿Te das cuenta de lo mucho que te deseo?- preguntó mientras hundía su rostro en el hueco de mi cuello e inhalaba profundamente –Me encanta tu aroma, hueles tan dulcemente.

Me sonrojé un poco y solté un pequeño jadeo al sentir su lengua lamiendo mi cuello, sentí una parte de mi contraerse, para ser más específica sentí _esa_ parte de mí contraerse, algo que nunca había sentido en toda mi vida, una sensación sumamente satisfactoria, la cual aumentó cuando comenzó a morder y succionar mi piel, causando que me estremeciera entre sus brazos, por otro lado mis manos inquietas anhelaban tocar su piel, al parecer adivinó mis pensamientos ya que de un movimiento rápido se deshizo de la sudadera blanca que me pareció muy estorbosa de momento, y aunque aún tenía una camisa negra delgada sonreí y lo besé con necesidad, decidí hacer lo mismo que él hizo conmigo, recorriendo desde su barbilla hasta su cuello depositaba besos con esmero sobre él, sintiéndome orgullosa al escucharlo soltar pequeños suspiros cada vez que mi lengua hacía contacto con su tez, mis manos se deslizaron por debajo de su camisa, tocando con las puntas de mi dedos su espalda, lentamente fui subiendo la prenda hasta quitarla por completo y tirándola lejos, mis ojos examinaban su torso desnudo ante mí, jamás en mi vida había visto a un chico sin camisa pero a pesar de que nunca lo había hecho podía atreverme a decir que Jeff en realidad entraba en esa categoría que las demás chicas denominaban como "Tan bueno como Taylor Lautner", sus manos, al igual de traviesas que las mías, acariciaban gentilmente mi piel, pasándose por mis brazos, viajando hasta mi espalda para después bajar más hasta mi trasero y apretarlo juguetonamente, gemí, lo cual pareció agradarle ya que volvió a hacerlo, sus manos tomaron las orillas de mi camisa roja, colándose dentro de ella y comenzó a subirla hasta quitármela por completo y dejarme en con un sujetador negro con rojo de encaje.

-Vaya, vaya, así que después de todo sí usas este tipo de ropa- murmuró relamiéndose los labios –Puedes llamarme pervertido si quieres, pero en todo este tiempo no había podido dejar de imaginarme que clase de ropa interior usabas.

Me recostó en la cama, quedando encima de mi, me dio un rápido beso en los labios y después fue bajando por mi garganta hasta llegar al centro de mis pechos, incluso si estaba besándolos por encima del sujetador no podía evitar sentir un enorme placer y esa increíble sensación _ahí _abajo, siguió bajando, dando cortos besos por mi abdomen y trazando mi figura con sus largos dedos, dio pequeños mordiscos alrededor de mi ombligo y finalmente hundió su lengua dentro, causándome soltar un pequeño grito, su sonrisa de demonio se volvió más amplia, tomó la orilla de mis diminutos shorts negros, comenzó a bajarlos lentamente hasta sacarlos y dejarme semidesnuda.

-¿Tienes idea de cuántas cosas planeo hacerte?- su voz ronca y sus ojos brillando me daban una idea de una sola cosa, probablemente no dormiría mucho esa noche, "¿No era ese tu plan?" dijo una vocecilla en las profundidades de mi mente.

Su boca reclamó la mía demandante, su lengua enredándose con la mía en un baile erótico dentro de nuestras bocas, un delgado hilo de saliva quedó entre ambos al separarnos, ésta vez comenzó a besar mi vientre como antes y subió lentamente hasta quedar entre mis pechos, sus dedos se deslizaron por mi espalda para poder quitar el sujetador, el cual desabrochó ágilmente, quedando descubierta ante su mirada depredadora, instintivamente traté de cubrirme con mis brazos pero sus manos tomaron mis muñecas y las sujetaron por encima de mi cabeza.

-No tienes porque sentirte avergonzada Chris, eres hermosa- declaró contra mis labios.

Me liberó de su agarre y lentamente comenzó a acariciar mis pechos y a apretarlos, haciendo que mis pezones se endurecieran bajo su toque.

-Eres perfecta para mí- dijo mientras continuaba proporcionándome caricias.

Su boca aprisionó mi pecho derecho, gemí fuertemente al sentir como sus labios apretaban fuertemente ese botón rosado y sus dientes tiraban de él, para mi suerte la música podía acallar mis gemidos, mientras su boca le daba atención a uno de mis pechos su mano se encargaba de estimular al otro, ahogué un pequeño grito al sentir su creciente erección contra mi abdomen, mis manos se enredaron en su cabello azabache, tirando de él con un poco de fuerza, se levantó un poco, uniendo nuestros labios por millonésima vez y procedió a quitarse los pantalones, alcanzó el control del estéreo para cambiar de canción y de repente Gorgeous Nightmare de Escape The Fate inundaba mi habitación.

Jeff comenzó a cantar mientras tiraba de mis bragas para deshacerse de ellas lentamente.

I've got another confession to make  
So complicated let me try to explain  
Don't want this feeling to go away  
So it stays (It stays)  
(It stays) (It stays)

Is it the way that you talk  
That's causing me to freak  
Is it the way that you laugh  
That's making my heart beat  
Is it the way that you kiss  
It's gotta be the way that you taste  
(You taste) (You taste) (You taste)

You're such a gorgeous nightmare  
Old habits never seem to go away  
You make me feel brand new, Yeah  
We resurrect, It's like I've come back to life

Una vez que se deshizo de la única prenda que aún me cubría sentí como mi cuerpo temblaba y cerré las piernas rápidamente, pero él las volvió a abrir, su mano bajó hasta mi entrepierna, justo en _ese_ lugar de mi cuerpo tan privado, sus dedos acariciaban mi intimidad y cada vez sentía que iba a explotar por dentro.

-Estás muy mojada, eso me gusta- susurró cerca de mi oído y mordió el lóbulo fuertemente.

Grité al sentir dos de sus dedos ingresar dentro de mí, "Oh mierda", se movían dentro y fuera, en movimientos circulares, primero a un ritmo lento y luego aumentando a un ritmo más rápido, sumó un dedo más y siguió con ese ritmo suave y frenético al mismo tiempo.

-¿Te gusta?- interrogó.

-Mmmh, s-sí- contesté tratando de reprimir un gemido.

Siguió masturbándome, simulando embestirme con sus dedos, los sacó y se los llevó a la boca, lamiéndolos como si fuesen una paleta de hielo, y por alguna razón la acción me pareció de lo más excitante.

-Vaya, no solo hueles delicioso, sino que también sabes delicioso- soltó una pequeña risa –De hecho, sabes tan bien que deseo probarte más _a fondo._

Me sonrojé tanto que pensé que podría desmayarme en cualquier momento, cubrí mi rostro con ambas manos avergonzada, pero como había hecho antes apartó mis manos y me besó tiernamente, bajó hasta estar frente a frente con mi intimidad.

-¡Ah!- gemí cuando sentí su lengua ingresar en mi interior, imitando el ritmo que sus dedos habían hecho anteriormente, inconscientemente mis manos se enredaron en su cabello, atrayéndolo más e incitándolo a que continuara, y finalmente sin que fuera capaz de evitarlo sentí como algo en mi interior hacía explosión al sentirlo succionar mi clítoris con fuerza, arqueé la espalda y me aferré a las sábanas con fuerza, mientras pequeñas descargas eléctricas recorrían cada parte de mi ser.

Después de recuperar un poco el aliento mis ojos –algo nublados por el gran goce que acababa de experimentar- se enfocaron en su figura, apreciando como comenzaba a bajarse los boxers y después retirárselos por completo, "Madre mía" exclamé en mis pensamientos al fijarme en lo que tenía frente a mí, mis ojos miraban asombrados y por más que quisiera no podía mantener mi vista alejada de ese lugar en específico, "No soy del tipo de chicas que piensan mucho en ello pero debo admitir que _eso_ es muy grande", se posicionó sobre mí, sus ojos mirándome de una manera tan intensa que me hizo estremecer, chocó ligeramente su frente con la mía.

-¿Estás segura de esto?- sus dedos acariciaron mi mejilla con ternura, como si tuviera miedo de que en cualquier momento fuera a romperme –Parare si me lo pides.

-Estoy segura- contesté.

-Bien.

Con su mano dirigió su miembro hasta mi entrada y entró de una sola embestida, y de inmediato sentí como algo se rompía por completo, la música ahogó mi grito de dolor, me aferré con fuerza a él, clavándole las uñas en los hombros e incluso tiré de su cabello violentamente, unas cuantas lágrimas rodaron por mis mejillas, Jeff me dio un beso en la frente y limpió las gotas saladas con su lengua, quedándose quieto en mi interior, poco a poco el dolor fue desapareciendo.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí.

-Voy a moverme, ¿De acuerdo?

Asentí, salió por completo y volvió a entrar, arrancándome un gemido y una oleada de satisfacción.

-Mierda, eres tan apretada y húmeda- expresó mientras volvía a repetir la acción.

Su ritmo era lento, lento y tortuoso, dándome a entender que estaba tratando de contenerse, y yo ansiosa por más hice un movimiento con mis caderas, imitando lo que hacía de una manera más fuerte.

-N-No hagas eso- su voz salió temblorosa mientras soltaba un pequeño gemido.

-¿Qué? ¿Te refieres a esto?- pronuncié haciendo que mis palabras adquirieran un tono de inocencia y repetí la acción, sintiéndome triunfante al escucharlo gemir de nuevo, sonreí pícara y solté una risita.

-¿Ah?, Así que de eso se trata, entonces supongo que se acabó la gentileza.

Salió de mi por completo y me penetró bruscamente, aumentando la velocidad de poco en poco, sus embestidas eran largas y certeras, mientras yo gemía fuertemente al sentir como aceleraba cada vez más, podía escuchar mis gemidos mezclados con los suyos, podía sentir mi cabello pegándose a mi frente debido al sudor, podía sentir como mis paredes internas comenzaban a contraerse a medida que él empujaba una y otra vez.

-Córrete para mí cariño- susurró casi sin aliento, y entonces ya no pude evitarlo más, gritando su nombre sentí como mi cuerpo se desarmaba debajo del suyo, llegando al clímax mucho antes que él. Traté de calmar mi respiración ya que aún me encontraba jadeando, "Asombroso", lo sentí salir y todo mi ser se estremeció.

-Voltéate- lo escuché decir.

La palabra me sorprendió y me hizo sentirme excitada de nuevo, así que actuando tal como una sumisa obedecí, me arrodillé y apoyé las manos en el colchón, sus manos se aferraron a mis caderas y entró en mi de nuevo con rudeza, grité, apretando con fuerza las sábanas, de nuevo había comenzado con ese vaivén lento, exquisitamente lento, y yo de nuevo ansiaba que fuera más rápido, dios mío lo deseaba tanto.

-Jeff, por favor- supliqué.

-¿Por favor qué?- inquirió mientras continuaba con ese ritmo pausado.

-Ah, m-más, ah, más rápido- logré decir entre gemidos.

-Buena chica.

El ritmo de las embestidas fue aumentando de velocidad, por más que tratara controlar mis gemidos me fue totalmente imposible, sus manos viajaron hasta mis pechos para jugar con ellos, apretándolos juguetonamente y pellizcando mis pezones, sentía mis brazos temblar y perder fuerza con cada penetración hasta que mi frente chocó con el colchón, me rodeó de la cintura con un brazo y su pecho chocó con mi espalda, haciendo que ahora ambos estuviéramos arrodillados, su entrecortada respiración inundaba mis oídos.

-Di que eres mía, Chris- su voz grave y sensual me susurró mientras seguía penetrándome lenta, profunda y rudamente.

-Ah, soy tuya- alcancé a decir levemente debido a que no podía dejar de gemir.

-Más fuerte- de nuevo incrementó el ritmo, haciéndome enloquecer y causando que ambos llegáramos al clímax al mismo tiempo.

-¡Ah, soy tuya, soy sólo tuya!- exclamé al sentirlo venirse en mi interior, llenándome, provocando que mi cuerpo entero sufriera de convulsiones de infinito placer

Nos desplomamos en la cama y él salió de mi, dejándome una sensación de vacío, se recostó a mi lado y nos cubrió a ambos con las sábanas, nuestras respiraciones fueron normalizándose, Jeff me atrajo a su lado, hundiendo el rostro en mi cabello y aspirando mi aroma.

* * *

**FIN LEMMON!**

* * *

-Te amo- susurró.

No fui capaz de reprimir mi amplia sonrisa, lo besé tiernamente mientras una hermosa canción comenzaba a sonar, I Will Follow You Into The Dark de Death Cab For Cutie.

-También te amo- confesé mientras me acurrucaba en su pecho.

-Lo siento.

-¿Por qué?

-Por no poder ayudarte, quisiera hacer algo, lo que sea, no puedo salvarte.

-No quiero que me salves, no necesito que me salves- acuné su rostro con ambas manos, mirando sus ojos fijamente –Lo único que necesito es tenerte a mi lado, solo…no me dejes nunca.

-No lo haré.

Entrelazamos nuestras manos, mis ojos comenzaban a cerrarse, sentía los párpados pesados, víctima del cansancio me dejé caer rendida en los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

**Les gusto? Por qué siento que sí? Jajaja bueno espero que lo hallan disfrutado porque me esforcé en hacerlo para ustedes, y no se imaginan cuánto me costó hacer el lemmon (****es el primero que hago) qué les pareció?, me merezco aunque sea un review, pero bueno ya me tengo que marchar porque es de madrugada y se suponía me debía haber dormido hace como cuatro horas :P recuerden que lo HAMO CON TODO MI CORAZÓN!**


End file.
